Irena
by Eris0
Summary: Un jour, les Dragonniers reçoivent une lettre anonyme leur demandant de l'aide afin de soigner un braguettaure blessé. Quand ils viennent à la rencontre de cette personne, Harold est intrigué par cette dernière qui se révèle plus mystérieuse qu'elle n'y parait.
1. Prologue:Oeil aveugle

**ATTENTION, CE QUI VA SUIVRE CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SUR LA SERIE** **"DRAGONS". POUR TOUS CEUX QUI ONT ACTUELLEMENT DU MAL A LA SUIVRE, JE RECOMMANDE LES SITES SKSTREAM POUR "DEFENSEURS DE BEURK/CAVALIERS DE BEURK" ET NETFLIX POUR "PAR-DELA LES RIVES". C'EST LES MIEUX.**

 _ **Je sais que la prochaine saison de la série**_ _ **"Dragons" sera diffusée en février ou mars 2018 (du moins aux Etats-Unis) et qu'à l'heure où j'écris cette fic, nous sommes déjà en janvier. Peut-être que lorsque ce chapitre sera publié, cette saison aura déjà commencé et que le fait de commencer ma fic juste après le dernier épisode de ce qui est actuellement la dernière saison de "Dragons" ne servira peut-être plus à rien. C'est juste que j'ai tellement aimé le Cliffhanger de cet épisode que j'ai voulu écrire une fic qui se passe juste après cet épisode. Alors, si jamais la nouvelle saison de "Dragons" a déjà commencé au moment où vous lisez cette fic et que vous vous intéressez soit à une fic indépendante du canon actuel, soit qui prend en compte le canon actuel de la série ou des films, allez plutôt lire une autre fic. Si vous vous intéressez à n'importe quelle fic qui font avec ce qu'elles ont sous la main, cette fic est faite pour vous. Autre chose, si vous choisissez de lire cette fic, je vous conseille de lire mon autre fic sur Dragons. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture!**_

 _Précédemment dans_ _"Les Péchés du Passé"_

Krogan avait enfin réussi à s'emparer de la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à la mettre à sa juste place.

"-Attention, c'est fragile, lui dit Viggo, C'est une lentille unique et très ancienne. Si jamais on la détruit, on n'en trouvera plus dans ce genre-là.

-Et j'ai failli révéler notre plan en voulant mettre la main dessus."

L'infiltrateur était enfin arrivé. Il avait dû lui en falloir de la discrétion pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il devait en avoir assez de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. En particulier quand il s'agissait de jouer les commerçants imbéciles et que l'on prenait pour des clowns ridicules. Oh, que Johann détestait ça!

"-Mon infiltration dans le monde de Beurk, des années à bâtir une relation de confiance, à me faire passer pour un bouffon prétentieux! A lécher les bottes de Stoick la Brute et de son gringalet d'héritier au trône. Tout ça pour que je puisse avoir ce trésor précieux que je ne pouvais trouver seul: le Roi des Dragons. Cette lentille est peut-être la clé qui nous aidera enfin à le trouver. Alors, voyons ce que toutes mes années de travail m'ont enfin rapportées. Jetons un coup d'oeil à ce que notre avenir nous réserve. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

A ces mots, Johann plaça l'Oeil de Dragon devant un Rôtisseur afin qu'il allume ce dernier afin de dévoiler tous les trésors que pouvait receler l'Archipel ainsi qu'au-delà de ce dernier.

 _Maintenant "Irena"_

 **Prologue:Oeil Aveugle**

"-Jetons un coup d'oeil à ce que notre avenir nous avenir nous réserve. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?"

A ces mots, Johann plaça l'Oeil de Dragon devant un Rôtisseur afin qu'il allume ce dernier afin de dévoiler tous les trésors que pouvait receler l'Archipel ainsi qu'au-delà de ce dernier. L'Oeil de Dragon s'alluma. Krogan sourit avec délice. Il allait enfin voir tout ce que l'Archipel recelait, toutes les Îles qu'il pourrait conquérir. Mais...

"-Quoi? s'exclama Krogan

-Mais c'est impossible! s'exclama Viggo à son tour

-Non! Non! Je n'ai pas passé des années à jouer les bouffons pour...ça."

Ce "ça", c'était le vide. L'Oeil de Dragon n'avait rien révélé malgré la présence de la lentille. Pourquoi? Les trois hommes avaient bien vus que l'objet ne pouvait être que cela. Ils savaient également que l'Oeil de Dragon ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans cette lentille. Or, elle était dans cet oeil. Alors, pourquoi ne fonctionnait-t-elle pas?

"-Ah! Peut-être que cette lentille était trop vieille et usée pour pouvoir marcher à nouveau, dit Krogan

-Impossible, dit Viggo, A moins d'être victimes d'accidents, les lentilles d'Oeil de Dragon ne s'usent jamais.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui a bien se passer?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il faut chercher à comprendre.

-Et bien, il faut faire vite, dit Johann, Je n'ai pas enduré des années d'humiliation pour rien.

-Messieurs, calmez-vous, dit Viggo, Même si malheureusement, dites-vous bien qu'Harold est également dépourvu de tout Oeil de Dragon. Il n'a aucun avantage sur nous. Nous devons profiter de cela."

Alors que les trois hommes discutaient affaires, une silhouette vêtue de vêtements sombres disparut dans l'obscurité sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage chez les Cuirassiers.


	2. Chapitre 1:Une Viking et une Dragonne

**Chapitre 1:Une Viking et une Dragonne**

Sur une île, une silhouette vêtue d'un capuchon noir se trouvait près d'un Braguettaure rouge blessé. La personne fut embêtée, elle n'avait absolument rien pour soigner le dragon et la dragonne qui l'accompagnait n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. Par chance, il y avait un Terreur Terrible sauvage rouge juste à côté d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers lui, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Le petit dragon vint vers elle. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné sa confiance, elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Le petit dragon comprit. La personne écrivit un message, l'accrocha à la patte du dragon et ce dernier s'envola aussi vite qu'il put. La dragonne vint l'humain qui l'avait recueilli. L'humain caressa la tête de sa dragonne inquiet et incertain des évènements qui pouvaient arriver dans les heures à venir.

 **.**

Dans sa hutte, Harold n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'Oeil de Dragon qu'il avait presque achevé. Il avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux tant il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi bête de ne pas avoir compris que la perle qu'Ingrid portait à sa ceinture était en réalité une lentille d'Oeil de Dragon. Et en ce moment, elle était entre les mains de Krogan et Viggo. A cause de cela, il ne pouvait pas achever son Oeil de Dragon mais surtout, Krogan et Viggo avaient un temps d'avance sur lui et pouvaient à tout moment trouver n'importe quelle Île inexplorée qu'ils pouvaient exploiter ou n'importe quelle espèce de dragon qu'ils pouvaient capturer pour en faire des armes. C'était insupportable!

"-Krogan! Moi aussi, j'aurai mon Oeil de Dragon. Même si je dois une lentille très loin dans l'Archipel.

-Harold.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Varek?

-C'est à propos d'Ingrid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Elle va bien.

-Oui. Mais il y a autre chose.

-Quoi?

-Elle a décidé de rester à la Rive à des Dragons.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Maintenant qu'elle sait...la vérité sur son père, elle a dit à Dagur que même si elle était bien avec les Parenvrilles et qu'elle l'aimait vraiment comme sa seule famille, elle avait toujours eu le sentiment de se sentir vraiment chez elle parmi nous. Ils se rendront souvent visite mais elle préfère vivre avec nous parce qu'elle se sent dragonnière à part entière.

-Oh! Et comment Dagur l'a prit.

-Lui et Ingrid se sont dit "au revoir" et Dagur a préféré partir vite. Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on...Enfin, tu vois quoi.

-Oui. Ah!

-Je sais, Harold. Mais rassures-toi, nous aussi, on a pas eu le temps de lui dire "au revoir". Il est partit tellement vite qu'on a pas eu le temps de lui parler.

-On a peut-être pas eu le temps de parler à Dagur mais on doit parler à quelqu'un d'autre."

 **.**

"-Ca n'a pas été trop dur pour toi? demanda Astrid

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'étais sûre de ma décision. J'aime mon frère mais je me suis rendue compte que je suis restée chez les Pars-en-Vrille, c'était parce que je voulais retrouver mon père. Mais maintenant que je sais que ça ne sert à rien, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle place. Et je sais que je l'aurai avec vous.

-Ingrid, on est tellement content que tu restes, dit Varek

-Il voudrait plutôt dire "Je suis tellement content que tu restes", murmura Astrid à l'oreille d'Harold qui eût un léger rire

-Hé, regardez ça, dit Varek"

Un Terreur Terrible sauvage se dirigeait vers le groupe. Varek voulut en comprendre davantage et se rapprocha de lui lorsque le dragon fut plus près. Mais, après s'être arrêté un instant devant lui, le petit dragon l'évita.

"-Hé, il y a un message sur la patte de ce dragon, dit Varek

-Mais pourquoi il t'a évité? demanda Ingrid, Les Terreurs Terribles ont pour mission de remettre des messages à n'importe qui tant dès qu'ils sont arrivés sur le territoire qu'on leur a indiqué.

-Peut-être que le Terreur Terrible a snobé Varek parce qu'il ne le trouvait pas à son goût, dit Kranedur en ricanant

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, Varek a déjà tant de rencards avec des dragons que ça rendrait Bouledogre jalouse, dit Kognedur, D'ailleurs, elle t'a pardonné?

-Arrêtez, c'est pas drôle.

-Pfff! Têtes de moutons, dit Rustik, Hé, regardez, on dirait que c'est à toi que cette petite chose s'intéresse, Harold.

-Quoi?

-Ah, prends-le lui, supplia Rustik alors que le Terreur Terrible hurlait, J'ai pas envie de devenir sourd."

Harold était très déstabilisé. Néanmoins, il décida d'écouter son cousin. Il déplia le message et le lut. Lorsqu'il eût finit, il sembla surprit. Il poussa un léger souffle et releva la tête.

"-C'est un message de détresse, dit-t-il calmement, Quelqu'un a trouvé un dragon blessé et ne sais pas comment le soigner. Il veut qu'on vienne l'aider.

-Oh! dit Ingrid

-Ca vient d'où? demanda Astrid

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harold, La personne n'indique pas sa position et la lettre n'est pas signée. Elle veut qu'on suive ce Terreur Terrible afin de la retrouver. Elle-même ne doit pas savoir où elle est.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est perdue? demanda Varek

-Il y a des chances.

-Et si c'était un piège? demanda Astrid

-Comme la lettre n'est pas signée, on a toutes les raisons de le croire, dit Harold, Mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'abandonner un dragon blessé. Si on ne suis pas ce Terreur Terrible, un Braguettaure pourrait mourir.

-Un Braguettaure! s'exclama Kranedur, Pourquoi t'as pas dit tout de suite que c'était un Braguettaure?

-Allez frangin, on va chercher Prout et Pète, dit Kognedur, Harold, t'as trop raison. Faut vite sauver ce dragon. Alors, tous à nos dragons!

-Bon, dit Harold, Dans ce cas, on y va."

 **.**

Le jeune Haddock avait préféré ne pas révéler le contenu de la lettre. Il pensait que c'était bien trop risqué et que ses amis ne l'auraient pas écouté si jamais ils avaient su qu'on s'était adressé à lui d'une façon si...familière alors qu'il ne savait même pas qui avait écrit la lettre. Oh! Il ne voulait pas y penser. Ah! Il n'y pouvait rien. Le message lui restait dans la tête même s'il ne voulait en parler à personne.

"-Pourquoi est-ce que cette personne n'a pas signé cette lettre, Krokmou? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut?

Je sais, tu n'en sais pas plus que moi. Mais ça ne m'énerve de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Pfff! On vole depuis super longtemps et toujours rien, dit Rustik, Moi, je dis que ce Terreur Terrible nous mène en bateau.

-Rustik, les Terreurs Terribles ne savent pas écrire, soupira Ingrid, Pourquoi un Terreur Terrible voudrait nous mener en bateau?

-Il a pas tort, dit Astrid, Il y a des chances qu'il ait été dressé par cette personne pour nous piéger après tout.

 _Harold, même si tu ne dis rien, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Je découvrirai ce que c'est même si tu ne veux rien dire._

-Hein? Qu'est-ce se passe?"

Le Terreur Terrible, dit Filtok, s'était arrêté. Il se retourna et baissa la tête.

"-Heu...qu'est-ce qu'il veut? demanda Kranedur

-Je crois qu'il veut qu'on se baisse, dit Kognedur

-Hein? Mais...

-On a pas le temps de se poser des questions, dit Harold, Si vous tenez vraiment à sauver ce Braguettaure, faisons ce qu'il nous dit."

Ils se posèrent sur un pic forestier touffu où personne ne pouvait les voir. Les dragons restèrent hors de vue tandis qu'Harold préféra sortir afin de voir ce qui se passait.

"-Je reviens, dit-t-il"

Il prit sa longue-vue et aperçut quelque chose.

"-C'est bien une île. Oh, voilà le Braguettaure. Alors, c'était vrai. Et ça, c'est la dragonne qui accompagne notre fameux destinataire. Tiens, ça doit être lui. Oh, c'est une fille! Hein? La dragonne, on dirait qu'elle attaque...vers la mer. Mais pour...Oh!"

Une flotte de six bateau ainsi que des Rôtisseurs se dirigeaient vers l'île. Harold n'avait aucun doute de qui il pouvait bien s'agir. Il se précipita vers ses amis.

"-Alors, tu as trouvé le Braguettaure? demanda Kranedur enthousiaste

-Pas seulement. Et j'ai plutôt des mauvaises nouvelles.

-Quoi? demanda Varek

-Les Cuirassiers sont là. Ils sont sur le point d'attaquer le Braguettaure mais aussi la fille qui nous a envoyé le message. Ils sont défendus par une dragonne mais ils ne feront pas le poids face à cinq bateaux et des Rôtisseurs.

-Oh non! dit Astrid, Alors, ce n'était pas un piège.

-Non. C'était un vrai message de détresse. La fille qui nous a envoyé le message ne peut pas faire de combat aérien. Si elle le faisait, le Braguettaure serait sans défense. Varek, va soigner le dragon. Nous on se charge des Cuirassiers.

-Compris."

 **.**

A l'intérieur d'une cale de bateau

"-Où en sommes-nous? demanda Johann caché dans l'ombre

-Cette maudite peste résiste bien avec sa dragonne enragée. Mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Tant qu'elle ne peut pas faire de combat aérien, nous aurons l'avantage.

-Je vois. Le problème, c'est que cette dragonne enragée peut tirer sur de longues distances et diriger ses tirs. Nous avons déjà perdu un bateau qui s'était trop rapproché. Nous ne pouvons plus faire ce genre d'erreur. Allez, il nous faut cette fille à tout prix."

Dehors

"-Cette fille a réussi à se débarrasser d'un bateau, dit Harold impressionné

-Incroyable! dit Varek, Sa dragonne peut tirer sur des distances un peu longues. Elle a tiré du mucus et l'a enflammé sur un bateau en dirigeant son tir.

-Peut-être mais les autres bateaux ne feront plus l'erreur de trop se rapprocher de l'île, dit Ingrid, Maintenant, ils vont utiliser les Rôtisseurs pour l'attaquer de front. Allez, à notre tour. Varek, quand le champ sera libre, fais ce qu'Harold t'a dit.

-Oui."

Sur ces mots, les Dragonniers se jetèrent dans la bataille.

"-Coucou.

-Quoi? Des renforts pour la fille? s'exclamèrent deux Cuirassiers

-Exactement, dit Astrid, Et pas n'importe quels renforts.

-Une dragonnière!

-Tout juste. Allez Tempête!

-Ah!"

Lorsque les trois Cuirassiers tombèrent dans l'océan, les Rôtisseurs partirent retrouvant enfin la liberté qu'on leur avait ôté.

"-Ah, c'est un bon début."

"-Allez, frangine, c'est partit un truc cool.

-Tout de suite, frangin. Prout, Pète!"

Grâce au Braguettaure, les Cuirassiers perdirent un autre bateau permettant aux dragonniers de prendre encore un avantage dans la bataille.

"-Ah, ça m'avait manqué les explosions.

-A moi aussi, frangine.

-Punition!Punition! hurla Rustik à deux Cuirassiers, Je vais vous envoyer votre punition. Le feu des dieux! Allez Krochefer, continue de tirer sur ces trois-là.

-Ah!

-Maintenant!

-AAAH!

-Ouais! En plein dans le mille. J'espère que vous savez nager. Rustik! Rustik! Ouais! Ouais! Ouais!

-Alors, messieurs, dit Ingrid, On s'en prend à un dragon blessé et une fille seulement accompagnée d'un dragon?

-Et en quoi ça te dérange, toi?

-Voilà ce qu'on fait aux lâches. Sonovent!

-AAAH!

-Hahaha! Tu n'as perdu la main, ma belle. Ou plutôt la queue. Oh! Si ça continue, je vais finir par parler comme les jumeaux."

De plus en plus de Rôtisseurs parvinrent à s'envoler au fur et à mesure que les Cuirassiers étaient vaincus par les Dragonniers. Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir une ouverture, Varek se dirigea vers l'île où l'attendait la fille, la dragonne qui l'avait défendue ainsi que le Braguettaure blessé. La fille ne dit rien.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Varek, Je suis un ami de celui à qui votre Terreur Terrible a envoyé votre message. Je suis là pour soigner le Braguettaure. Nous sommes des Dragonniers. Ils vont me couvrir afin que ceux qui vous attaquent ne s'en prennent ni aux dragons, ni à vous. Faites-moi confiance."

La fille ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête. Varek prit cela comme une approbation et se dirigea vers le Braguettaure. Celui-ci avait le bas du cou de sa tête droite blessé. Varek savait comment le soigner. Il ne se fit pas prier et commença tout de suite ses soins.

"-Tout doux, mon beau, murmura-t-il, Tout doux. Je suis là pour t'aider. Bouledogre, mets-toi près de son autre tête et gagne sa confiance. Voilà, c'est bien. Voilà, mon beau. Tu vas aller mieux.

Oh mais que..."

La fille s'était mise sur le qui-vive en sortant son épée. Quatre Cuirassiers étaient parvenus à la nage jusqu'à l'île. Elle parvint à en désarmer un qui ne se fit pas prier et quitta l'île de la même façon qu'il était venu.

"-Espèce de trouillard! Reviens ici, dit un Cuirassier

-Non! J'ai pas envie de crever, moi.

-Oh! dit Varek, Bouledogre, va l'aider. Même si elle est forte, elle s'en sortira pas à trois contre un. _Quoique...Elle a l'air forte._

-Aïe! Saleté de Gronk! dit un Cuirassier en repartant à la nage après que Bouledogre lui ait brûlé les pieds avec de la lave

-Ouais, bien joué ma belle!

Oui, je suis là mon beau, reprit Varek alors que le Braguettaure gémit de nouveau,Ca va aller. _On devait aider cette fille et maintenant, c'est elle qui m'aide. C'est vraiment étrange._ "

La bataille continuait sur la mer. Astrid vit qu'il restait encore trois bateau.

"-Allez, Tempête. Il faut en détruire au moins un. Feu! Oui! Ils n'ont presque plus de Rôtisseurs maintenant. On va se charger d'eux."

Harold avait survolé les navires restants. Il avait laissé les Dragonniers les détruire car aucun d'entre eux ne semblait contenir des dragons prisonniers. Ce qui voulait dire une chose.

"-Mon grand, il n'y a que deux possibilités: soit les Cuirassiers veulent le Braguettaure, soit les Cuirassiers veulent cette fille pour une raison qu'on ignore. En parlant d'eux, puisque tu as réussi à tous les chasser, autant détruire ce navire tout de suite. Plus les Cuirassiers perdront du matériel et des Rôtisseurs, moins ils pourront de mal.

YAAAH!"

Ils n'avaient plus qu'un seul bateau. Et tous les Dragonniers ainsi que cette peste avaient réussi à mettre les Cuirassiers à terre (ou plutôt en mer), ce qui avait fait partir les Rôtisseurs. Les Dragonniers avaient presque gagné.

"-On n'a pas le choix. Il faut sonner la retraite.

-Non! On a presque réussi à avoir la fille, dit Johann

-L'unijambiste et la fille à la tresse blonde ont détruits des navires. Quant aux autres dragonniers, ils ont fait fuir les Rôtisseurs et atteint les Cuirassiers dont certains sont blessés. La fille a aussi réussi à atteindre des Cuirassiers pendant que sa dragonne a détruit un autre navire. On a plus d'autre solution. Pensez à vous-même.

-Hum, vous avez raison. Les vents nous sont favorables et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'être trop vus à découvert. Sonnez la retraite! Ah, ces sales vermines n'étaient pas prévues? Comment cette fille a pu se faire aider par eux?"

Lorsque le dernier bateau s'en alla, les Dragonniers furent à la fois contents et incertains de ce qui venait de se passer. Certes, les Cuirassiers avaient perdus la partie mais ils n'avaient toujours pas de réponses aux questions qu'ils se posaient. Ils devaient aller sur l'Île pour en savoir plus.

"-Varek, comment ça se présente? demanda Harold

-Le Braguettaure va guérir. Mais la fille boite.

-Hein?

-Elle a été blessée par des Cuirassiers qui venaient par ici. Elle a pu les chasser avec Bouledogre mais ils l'ont quand même touchée. Ca n'a l'air d'être qu'une égratignure mais elle a l'air d'avoir du mal à marcher. Regarde."

La fille semblait très jeune. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus âgée que les dragonniers eux-mêmes. Elle avait un foulard noir sous lequel on pouvait distinguer des cheveux roux bouclés, des yeux verts pâles, des lèvres rosées, un visage rond, une silhouette avec des bras un peu musclés, un nez pointu, une tunique rouge recouverte d'un plastron **1** gris, une jupette en tissus usé noire ainsi que des bottes bleu marine. Sur la partie droite de son visage, on pouvait distinguer un fragment de masque blanc qui recouvrait son front et le bas son oeil. En guise d'arme, elle portait une épée à la longue, épaisse et lame tranchante derrière son dos. A côté de cette fille, on pouvait voir une dragonne impressionnante. Celle-ci était plutôt fine mais ses pattes étaient griffues et son visage reptilien révélait des dents et des cornes jaune. Sa patte droite avait été coupée et remplacée par une patte en métal aussi impressionnante que le reste de son corps. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur mais ses paupières en demi-cercle étaient noires tout comme ses rayures, sa bouche, ses ailes ainsi que le pic de sa queue. Le reste du corps de la dragonne était rouge à l'exception de son ventre qui était blanc.

"-Alors, c'est ça qui a détruit un bateau à lui tout seul? dit Rustik en désignant la dragonne tandis que la jeune fille rousse tombait sur sa monture

-Oui, dit Varek qui commençait à être excité, J'ai déjà entendu parler de ces dragons-là. Cette dragonne est un Dragon Lacerta. Ces dragons peuvent tirer du mucus et l'enflammer sur sa cible en dirigeant son tir dans n'importe quel sens dès qu'il voit l'endroit où il veut le diriger. Oh! Ces dragons sont tellement rares. J'en avais encore jamais vu en vrai.

-C'est vrai qu'on a une sacrée chance, Varek, dit Harold en souriant, Bon, il faut quand même songer à s'occuper de ce Braguettaure. Dans combien de temps il pourra voler?

-Oh pas longtemps, dit Varek, Il a juste été blessé à un seul cou. J'ai réussi à le soigner avant la fin de la bataille. Quand on sera parti, il sera en état de voler."

La jeune fille rousse se mit à gémir. La Dragonne Lacerta regarda Harold dans les yeux, ce qui incita ce dernier à avoir un mouvement de recul. La jeune fille voulut marcher de nouveau mais elle boita. Sa dragonne la soutint lorsqu'elle alla jusqu'à Harold. La dragonne prit Harold par les dents. Les autres dragons devinrent agressifs mais lorsque la Dragonne Lacerta poussa un cri, du mucus sortit de sa bouche et ils ne bougèrent plus.

"-C'était quoi ça? demanda Ingrid

-Désolé, j'aurais dû vous dire, dit Varek, Quand les Dragons Lacerta se sentent agressés, ils crachent du mucus sur ceux qui leur semblent hostiles et ils ne peuvent plus bouger pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Génial, dit Astrid d'une voix sarcastique

-Merci de prévenir que maintenant, dit Rustik énervé"

Lorsque qu'Harold et la jeune fille rousse furent face à face, le jeune Haddock était très méfiant. Blessée ou pas, à ses yeux, cette jeune Viking était louche. Que voulait-t-elle réellement de lui?

"-Qui es-tu?"

Avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps d'ajouter un mot, la jeune fille rousse lui prit brutalement le bras.

"-Harold! dit Astrid inquiète"

Comme pour lui forcer à ouvrir sa main, la jeune fille serra le bras du jeune Viking qui eût un léger sursaut de douleur. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que son poignet était bien ouvert, la jeune fille rousse tendit son autre bras, ouvrit son poignet et jeta un petit objet dans la paume ouverte du jeune Viking.

"-Quoi? dit Harold d'une petite voix"

 **.**

Sur l'Île des Cuirassiers.

"-Comment cette fille a-t-elle pu avoir l'aide des Dragonniers?

-Je l'ignore Krogan, dit Johann, Mais ces renforts imprévus ont gâché tous mes plans pour récupérer ce qu'elle nous a volé.

-C'est embêtant, dit Viggo, J'ai eu la chance de l'avoir aperçu et comprit qu'elle nous avait entourloupé mais malgré ça, elle continue à avoir l'avantage en faisant des choses imprévisibles. C'est une adversaire redoutable.

-Viggo, ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser à tes jeux stupides, dit Krogan, Nous devons agir et vite.

-Krogan, jouer est un moyen de réfléchir. Souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé lorsque tu es resté trop à découvert.

-Oh! Et que dit l'homme qui réfléchit?

-L'homme qui réfléchit pense que ce qui s'est passé prouve que cette fille nous a volé notre précieux bien pour le remettre à notre cher ennemi sans que nous nous en doutions.

-Mais c'est impossible! dit Johann, Cette fille n'est qu'une pickpocket quelconque se battant avec une épée volée. Pourquoi aurait-t-elle fait ça?

-C'est ce que nous devons découvrir, messieurs."

 **.**

"-Alors, c'est pour ça qu'ils te poursuivaient? demanda Harold à la jeune fille rousse blessée"

La personne interrogée hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"-Pourquoi as-tu prit un tel risque? demanda Harold"

La jeune fille rousse ne dit rien. Elle voulut remonter sur sa dragonne mais son égratignure l'empêcha de faire cette action. Elle se massa la jambe sans parvenir à bouger son pied.

"-Sois raisonnable, dit Harold, Tu n'es pas en état de marcher. Laisse-nous te ramener à la Rive des Dragons pour te soigner."

Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle tenta encore une fois de partir mais la douleur s'intensifia. Sa dragonne la regarda dans les yeux; comme pour lui dire "écoute-le, tu vois bien qu'il a raison." La fille se tourna vers Harold et baissa la tête en signe d'abdication. Sa dragonne la fit monter sur son dos et fit comprendre aux autres qu'elle les suivrait. Comme ils pouvaient à nouveau bouger, les dragons et les Dragonniers se rendirent jusqu'à la Rive.

 **.**

De retour à la Rive, Astrid avait finit de soigner la jeune fille qui s'était endormie. Puis, elle avait rejoint les autres dans le Pavillon commun. Il était temps qu'ils eurent une discussion sérieuse.

"-Harold, on a pas rêvé, pas vrai? demanda Varek, Ce que cette fille t'a donné, c'était bien...

-Oui, c'était bien ce qu'Ingrid avait autour de sa ceinture.

-Oh!

-Mais comment c'est possible? s'exclama Rustik

-J'en sais rien, dit Harold, Mais ça nous donne à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient.

-Pourquoi? demanda Kranedur, Tu devrais plutôt être content puisque tu vas enfin pouvoir finir ton Oeil de Dragon.

-Ouais et comme Krogan et Viggo pourront pas utiliser le leur, qui c'est qui vont être les meilleurs? dit Kognedur

-Les Dragonniers! dirent les jumeaux à l'unisson

-C'est vrai, dit Harold, Nous aurons un coup d'avance car nous n'explorons plus l'Archipel à l'aveuglette contrairement à eux. Seulement, à cause de cette attaque qui a eu lieu devant cette île, Krogan et Viggo vont sûrement bientôt savoir que nous avons la lentille et ferons tout pour la récupérer voire avoir notre nouvel Oeil de Dragon.

-Ah!

-Ecoutez-moi. On ne sait pas si cette fille peut être notre alliée ou notre ennemie. J'aimerais qu'on ne se retrouve pas dans le deuxième cas mais pour l'instant, tant qu'on n'a pas des réponses claires et nettes, on devra l'empêcher de quitter la Rive des Dragons.

-Quoi? dit Ingrid, Tu veux dire la...

-On n'a pas le choix tant qu'on n'a pas comprit ce qu'elle veut. On ne peut pas prendre de risque. Sinon, on pourrait perdre notre nouvel Oeil de Dragon. Et ça, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Tu as raison, dit Varek, Venez les gars, on a besoin de se reposer.

-Ouais."

Seule Astrid resta dans le Pavillon Commun. Harold se doutait qu'elle ferait cela. Il resta silencieux un instant mais comme il ne voulait pas que l'ambiance soit pesante, il décida de parler.

"-Je sais que tu as quelque chose à me dire.

-Harold, je suis inquiète pour toi.

-Pourquoi?

-Je sais que tu n'as pas tout dit au sujet de cette lettre.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?

-Je te connais bien. Ton visage disait tout. Quelque chose t'a fait peur. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

-Astrid...

-Harold, ne te bloque pas. Tu te fais du mal."

En voyant le regard plein de tendresse de celle qu'il aimait, Harold abdiqua et donna la lettre que le Terreur Terrible lui avait remit. Alors que la jeune Viking lisait chaque mot, elle était à la fois ébahie, impressionnée et partagée entre l'étonnement et l'incompréhension tout en se sentant complètement perdue. Comment pouvait-t-on se sentir face à des mots pareils, d'une telle familiarité et, surtout d'un tel attachement, lorsque le destinataire ne signait même pas sa lettre et, surtout, lorsqu'une fois qu'on l'avait en face de nous, il semblait être un parfait inconnu? Pourquoi la jeune fille rousse avait écrit de tels mots alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas les dragonniers?

 _Harold, j'espère que ce sera bien toi qui aura cette lettre. Au moment où je te l'envoie, je suis dans une situation où je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir sans toi. Je me trouve sur une île avec un Braguettaure blessé et je n'ai aucune idée de comment le soigner, ni de l'endroit où je suis. Même ma dragonne ne peut pas venir en aide au Braguettaure car la blessure du Braguettaure ne peut être soignée que par des mains humaines. Partout, on parle de toi comme d'un excellent dresseur de dragons. Tu as, sans aucun doute, le savoir suffisant pour me venir en aide. Suis Filtok qui t'a apporté cette lettre. Lui, il connait le chemin et il saura t'amener jusqu'à moi. J'espère qu'il te reconnaîtra d'après les indications que je lui ai donné. Je sais que tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions en lisant une lettre comme celle-là et que tu dois avoir peur d'un piège. C'est aussi mon cas. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que moi sur cette île mais je crois bien qu'on me recherche. Ne viens pas tout seul et surtout, sois accompagné de personnes en qui tu as confiance et venez avec tout ce qui est nécessaire pour vous défendre. Filtok saura vous prévenir en cas de danger. Sois sur tes gardes comme moi je le suis._

"-Harold...

-Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, Astrid. Cette fille m'a écrit comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps alors que je n'ai aucune idée de qui elle est. Comment elle peut savoir mon nom? Comment elle a pu me trouver? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment de moi?

-Harold, calme-toi. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne peut pas prendre de risque. Cette fille agit bizarrement, on doit agir en conséquence. Cette lettre va rester entre toi, moi et elle.

-Ne prends pas ce risque. Elle n'en a pas après toi.

-On ne sait pas ce qu'elle te veut. Il vaut mieux que je sois là si jamais pour éviter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. On prends les risques ensemble, d'accord?

-D'accord."

Sur ces mots, ils échangèrent un baiser plein de tendresse rassurés d'être ensemble dans l'adversité quoiqu'il arriverait par la suite.

 **1** _Fragment d'Armure censé recouvrir le torse et/ou la poitrine_


	3. Chapitre 2:Irena

**Chapitre 2:Irena**

Dans une immense clairière dissimulée dans les montagnes, des milliers de dragons entouraient une femme recouverte d'une capuche en fourrure. Celle-ci était à côté d'un dragon qui semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Cependant, celle-ci ne semblait pas vouloir l'écouter.

"-Non Jumper. Je ne peux pas retourner parmi les humains. Nous sommes en sécurité ici loin des Cuirassiers. Dire qu'avant, il y a eu les Chasseurs de Dragons. Ces guerres ne nous regardent pas. Personne ne sera jamais capable d'autre chose que de tuer les dragons ou de les utiliser comme des armes. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. Les choses sont bien comme elles le sont. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?"

 **.**

Sur la Rive des Dragons dans la hutte d'Astrid.

"-Ah, tu es réveillée. Comment tu te sens?

Oh!"

La Dragonne Licantra avait commencé à agiter ses ailes et grognait pour inciter Astrid à s'éloigner. Un "chut" agressif de la part de la jeune fille rousse l'incita à se calmer. Cette dernière fit signe à Astrid de s'approcher. Trop impressionnée par ce qui se passait, la jeune Hofferson n'osa pas désobéir. Elle remarqua que la fille encore allongée observait ses doigts de métal **1**.

"-Ah, je vois. Tu te demandes où je les eu. J'ai perdu mes doigts en me battant contre des Razolames et des femmes qui s'en servaient pour voler."

La jeune fille rousse fit les yeux ronds.

"-Oui je sais, ça parait incroyable. On les appelle les Dames Ailées. Elles mettent des bébés Razolames sur leurs dos pour voler et en prennent soi avant de les rendre à la vie sauvage. Enfin, ça c'est l'aspect cool. L'aspect glauque, c'est qu'il y a encore peu de temps, elles transformaient des hommes en ragoûts sacrés. Oh, maintenant, elles le font plus. Quand cette horrible Atali a été remplacée par Thorvalda, les choses ont changées. Au moins, les Razolames ne sont plus utilisés pour faire...ça. Ah et dire quand j'étais enfant, je rêvais d'être la meilleure guerrière tueuse de dragons et maintenant, je suis une combattante défenseuse de dragons. Il y a encore quelques années, je ne pensais même pas avoir une dragonne. Et maintenant, j'ai une Dragonne Vipère. Elle s'appelle Tempête. Et toi, comme s'appelle ta dragonne?

-...

-Tu comprends ce que je dis, au moins?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

"-Alors, pourquoi tu ne dis rien? Tu es muette?"

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation.

"-Je vois. Tu refuses catégoriquement de me parler. Ca n'est pas très sympa, tu sais. Alors, écoute-moi bien: je me suis mis d'accord avec Harold pour t'avouer ceci au cas où tu te montrerais obstinée; j'ai lu la lettre que tu lui as envoyé. Tu l'as totalement chamboulé. Il ne sait pas du tout quoi penser. Alors, laisse-moi te dire ceci: si tu refuses d'expliquer ton comportement aux autres Dragonniers, au moins, explique-le à lui. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi tu t'es adressée à lui comme si tu le connaissais."

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la hutte, Astrid tourna à nouveau le visage vers la jeune fille rousse et lui fit un grand sourire.

"-Au fait, je m'appelle Astrid."

A l'extérieur de la hutte

"-Elle est réveillée.

-Ah? Comment va-t-elle? demanda Harold

-Elle a l'air d'aller bien mais elle ne dit toujours rien. Sa dragonne n'a pas voulu me laisser m'approcher d'elle. Si elle ne l'avait pas calmé, je pense que j'aurais encore été clouée au sol ou alors qu'elle m'aurait étouffé ou envoyé hors de ma hutte avec ses ailes **2**. J'ai vraiment voulu faire en sorte qu'elle me dise quelque chose mais...

-Je suis sûr que t'as fait ce que t'as pu. Ecoute, c'est à moi qu'elle a envoyé cette lettre. C'est moi qui doit essayer de lui parler."

Astrid pinça les lèvres. Il était clair qu'elle était inquiète. Elle finit par relever la tête.

"-Bon vas-y mais fais attention. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

-Je sais. Krokmou, viens avec moi."

Dans la hutte d'Astrid.

"-Harold, murmura la jeune fille rousse

-Tiens, tu parles maintenant?

-Maintenant, j'estime que je le peux.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Je ne pas que nous soyons écoutés.

-Je vois.

En tout cas, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu penses que tu es en état de marcher?

-Pas avant demain, je dirais.

Un Furie Nocturne. Dire que je croyais qu'ils n'existaient pas.

-Il y a de fortes chances que Krokmou soit le seul qui existe encore, dit Harold

-Tu as dû avoir du mal à bien t'entendre avec lui. On n'arrive pas à gagner facilement la confiance des Dragons Ouragans. J'en sais quelque chose; j'ai eu quelques difficultés avec Nuit Etoilée.

-C'est le nom de ta dragonne?

-Oui. Hé regarde.

Des dents rétractables.

-Je n'imaginais pas que Krokmou aurait un point commun avec un autre dragon qui n'était pas de son espèce."

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Comme Harold l'avait prévu, les deux dragons s'entendaient bien. Cela avait permit de baisser la tension entre les quatre personnes. Mais quand les deux dragons n'entendirent plus les Dragonniers parler, ils se tournèrent vers eux. La jeune fille rousse et Harold firent chacun signe à leur dragon respectif de sortir. Les deux dragons se regardèrent alors dans les yeux avec méfiance peu avant de quitter la hutte.

"-Vous avez l'intention de me garder ici combien de temps? demanda la jeune fille rousse

-Le temps de comprendre certaines choses.

-Comme quoi?

-Commençons doucement. Quel est ton nom?

-Irena.

-Puisque tu connais mon nom, je vais poser d'autres questions. Comment as-tu l'Oeil de Dragon?

-Ca a été facile de le voler. Arriver à le garder a été une autre histoire."

 **.**

Sur l'Île des Cuirassiers, la veille dans la nuit.

Une jeune pickpocket venait de voler ce qui ressemblait à une imitation de perle. Cette jeune fille, c'était Irena. Elle pourrait le revendre sur un marché du nord en arnaquant n'importe qui pouvant ainsi se faire un bon paquet d'argent. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la vît. Néanmoins, Irena était curieuse de la situation qui allait se produire devant elle. Après tout, peut-être qu'elle allait voir des gens ayant quelque chose de précieux sur eux. Deux hommes sortirent de l'ombre.

"-Enfin, nous l'avons, dit un premier homme à un deuxième, Grâce à cet objet, nous allons enfin pouvoir trouver les dragons qui nous permettront de contrôler l'Archipel.

-Peu importe la domination de l'Archipel, dit le deuxième, Ce sont surtout les bénéfices qu'ils peuvent rapporter qui sont intéressants. Après tout, on ne peut pas financer d'armée sans argent. Et dire que tout dépende de ce petit objet."

A ces mots, le deuxième homme sortit une espèce de lentille ressemblant fortement à l'imitation de perle que la jeune pickpocket avait entre ses mains. Impossible! Le véritable objet de valeur pouvait permettre une chose aussi horrible telle que faire du mal à des dragons ou nuire à tout l'Archipel?

"-Et dire que ce gringalet a failli nous arrêter à plusieurs reprises, dit le premier homme, Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un unijambiste.

-C'est quand même le fils de Stoik la Brute. Il aurait fait ses preuves un jour ou l'autre.

-Quoi?

-Heureusement que nous avons pu avoir cet objet à sa place. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il nous aurait sûrement empêché de faire ce que nous voulions de l'Archipel.

-Oh mon Thor! Je savais que...Mais aller jusqu'à se battre contre les Cuirassiers. Harold...

-Arrête de ne parler que de l'Archipel. Ce sont les bénéfices que peuvent rapporter les dragons qui sont vraiment intéressants. Et cet objet est la seule chose qui peut nous y aider.

-Si tu le dis. Bon assez bavardé. Il faut que nous agissions

- _Cet objet_ , pensa Irena, _Je ne sais pas à quoi il sert mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'Harold est le seul à pouvoir les empêcher de s'en servir à leurs fins voire même pourrait l'utiliser à de meilleurs avantages. Il faut que je le leur prenne et que je le trouve avant qu'ils n'accomplissent leurs ambitions._ "

Irena devait agir pour éviter le pire. Sans réfléchir, elle fonça sur les deux hommes comme si elle était en train de glisser. Tous trois tombèrent par terre.

"-Hé! Fais attention sale garce, dit brutalement le premier homme

-Voyons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traire une jeune fille, dit le deuxième

-Désolée, dit la jeune pickpocket, Il y avait des cailloux par terre et j'ai glissé.

-Hé! Elle a fait tomber la lentille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas cassée. Allez, va-t-en vite avant de t'attirer des ennuis. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille.

-Si vous le dites, monsieur"

Irena s'en alla avec la lentille sans que les deux hommes ne se doutèrent qu'elles leur avait mis la fausse perle à la place de leur précieux butin. Elle se hâta de rejoindre sa dragonne et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Sauf que...

"-Elle est là!"

Les deux hommes avaient retrouvés sa trace. Ah! Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. Il fallait qu'elle disparût vite ou elle aurait fait tout ça pour rien.

C'était le matin. Par chance, Irena avait réussi à atteindre une île avant qu'on ne la trouvât. Elle et sa dragonne, Nuit Etoilée, avaient réussi à dormir un peu.

"-Tu vas bien, ma belle? demanda la jeune fille à sa dragonne"

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille obtint un grognement.

"-Tant mieux. Parce que le repos, c'est fini. Les Cuirassiers sont à nos trousses. Il faut absolument trouver Harold avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le seul moyen de le contacter, c'est de...

Oh!"

Irena et Nuit Etoilée avaient entendu un gémissement. A quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait un Braguettaure blessé. On lui avait tiré dessus avec une flèche. Un homme se rapprocha. Irena devina facilement qu'il était l'auteur du crime.

"-Toi! dit-t-elle d'une voix dure en sortant son épée

-Ah!

-Comment as-tu osé?

-Je suis un Cuirassier. C'est mon boulot.

-Tu veux que j'te dise? J'aime pas les Cuirassiers. Alors, tu vas finir cramé. Nuit Etoilée.

-Cramé. Hahaha!"

A ces mots, le Cuirassier alla dans la mer rendant impossible la manoeuvre de la Dragonne Licantra.

"-Hein? Ces fringues et ce visage. Tu es celle que les Cuirassiers recherchent. Wow! Vite, je dois revenir vers la plage.

-Crétin! Le courant t'emmène dans l'autre sens.

-Ah zut! Bah, peut importe. Quand j'aurais indiqué ton emplacement aux Cuirassiers qui te recherchent, j'aurai une récompense et tu seras perdue.

-Pfff! Je serais déjà partie.

-En laissant ce dragon blessé tout seul.

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Héhé! Le courant va me ramener à mon bateau où mes camarades m'attendent. Toi, attends sagement qu'on vienne te chercher comme une bonne fille. Hahaha!"

Lorsque le maudit Cuirassier fut partie, Irena savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle était embêtée, elle n'avait absolument rien pour soigner le dragon et la dragonne qui l'accompagnait n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. Malgré tout, elle décida d'écrire une lettre. Elle l'avait déjà prévu. Elle l'aurait fait dragon blessé ou pas.

Par chance, il y avait un Terreur Terrible sauvage rouge juste à côté d'elle. Irena tendit la main vers lui, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Le petit dragon vint vers elle. Quand elle comprit qu'elle avait gagné sa confiance, elle murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

"-Tu es mon seul espoir. Prends vite ton envol. Trouve un jeune Viking unijambiste dans les environs de la vingtaine, au corps fin et aux cheveux en bataille couleur chocolat. Au teint blanc et aux yeux verts émeraude. Vole. Tu ne dois surtout pas échouer."

Le petit dragon comprit. Irena accrocha le message à la patte du dragon et ce dernier s'envola aussi vite qu'il put. Irena caressa la tête de sa dragonne inquiète et incertaine des évènements qui pouvaient arriver dans les heures à venir.

 **.**

"-Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Ce Terreur Terrible t'a trouvé et amené toi et tes amis jusqu'à moi au moment où j'étais attaqué. Ce maudit Cuirassier avait réussi à avertir les autres de ma présence sur cette île, c'est sûr.

-Tu as vraiment volé la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon à deux hommes?

-Oui.

-Est-ce que l'un était costaud et l'autre avait une moitié du visage brûlé?

-Alors ils disaient vrai. Tu leur as posé problème plusieurs suis impressionnée.

-Krogan et Viggo. Tu as réussi à mettre dans la mouise deux des plus dangereux Cuirassiers qui existent.

-Vraiment?

-Irena, je crois que tu ne réalises pas que tu as fait.

-Ah bon? De quoi tu parles?

-Ce que tu as prit à Krogan et Viggo est une lentille d'Oeil de Dragon. C'est un objet très important qui contient toutes les informations possibles sur les dragons. Il permets également de découvrir toutes les îles de l'Archipel et au-delà.

-La vache! Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ces deux types y tiennent tant et me recherchaient. Et aussi pourquoi tu voulais le leur prendre. A ce qu'on dit, tu aimes les dragons. Il était évident que tu ne pas voulais que des sales types comme eux leur mette la main dessus.

-Irena, ces sales types, comme tu dis, sont les meneurs des Cuirassiers. Ils sont très dangereux. Depuis que tu les as contrarié, tu es en grand danger. Tu ne peux pas quitter la Rive des Dragons.

-Tu as envie que je reste ici pour ma propre sécurité ou as-tu envie de me surveiller parce que tu ne sais pas si je peux être une alliée ou une ennemie?

Je ne suis pas idiote, Harold. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais me garder ici par pragmatisme pour la sécurité des Dragonniers; pas parce que tu t'inquiètes de ce que les Cuirassiers pourraient me faire si je m'exposais trop.

-Pourquoi je devrais agir autrement? Tu savais qui j'étais avant même que je ne vienne jusqu'à l'île où tu te trouvais et tu as été capable de me décrire physiquement à ce Terreur Terrible pour trouver ma trace. Tu connaissais même mon nom et tu es allée jusqu'à m'écrire à la manière de quelqu'un qui me connait bien alors que ce matin, je ne te connaissais même pas. Dis-moi, qui es-tu?

-Je ne suis qu'une pickpocket qui était sur l'Île des Cuirassiers au bout moment en quelque sorte. Je cherchais des trucs à revendre et au final, je suis tombée sur ces types et tu connais le reste.

-Quel était ton but?

-Nuit Etoilée est avec moi depuis que je suis enfant alors tu te doutes que j'aime pas du tout qu'on fasse du mal aux dragons. Comme j'avais une occasion d'empêcher ces sales types ne serait-ce que de les toucher, je me suis dit "autant la saisir". Et maintenant, je me retrouve ici.

-Pourquoi as-tu voulu fuir?

-Je n'ai pas voulu fuir. J'avais fait ce que j'avais à faire et il était temps pour moi de partir. Ah, si je n'avais eu cette fichue blessure, j'aurais pu m'en aller.

-Comment ça "Tu avais fait ce que tu avais à faire"? Tu prends des risques énormes pour voler la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon et nous la remettre afin de nous permettre de lutter contre les Cuirassiers. Après ça, tu écris une lettre avec des mots inquiétants, tu t'adresses à moi comme si tu me connaissais et tu veux disparaître comme si de rien n'était?

-Harold! dit Irena d'une voix vive pour le faire taire, Primo, il faut que tu saches que je travailles en solo. Mon but, c'est de voler des trucs pour me faire du fric, pas de m'engager dans de nobles causes. Deuzio, j'ai demandé ton aide pour soigner un Braguettaure blessé, pas parce que je voulais me joindre à ta bande. Maintenant que j'ai regardé Varek le faire, je pourrai pratiquer la même chose sur d'autres dragons. Alors, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous. Tertio, j'ai volé la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon à Krogan et Viggo uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'ils fassent du mal aux dragons, pas dans un but héroïque ou pour vous aider dans je ne sais quelle grande cause. Je vous l'ai donné uniquement parce que je savais que vous étiez les seuls qui pourraient la garder en lieu sûr loin de leurs mains.

-Hum. Irena, tu te doutes que ton comportement est étrange, n'est-ce pas?

-Aux yeux des Dragonniers ou aux tiens?

-Les deux.

-Hinhin! Moi, je dirais surtout aux tiens. Mais tu as quand même l'air d'être un chef digne et apte à prendre des décisions. Et tu fais tout pour ne pas montrer que ma lettre t'a chamboulé. Tes amis ont de quoi être fiers de toi. Tous ceux qui te connaissent doivent l'être.

-Arrête Irena. Si tu veux faire comme si tu n'avais pas écrit cette lettre qui exprimait des émotions que tu ne veux pas montrer, restons-en-là. En tout cas, pour ce soir. On en reparlera demain.

-Je ne serai pas là demain, Harold.

-Quoi?"

A ces mots, Irena assomma Harold avec son épée qu'elle avait caché sous le lit d'Astrid. Elle se leva du lit et s'apprêta à partir. Elle sentait qu'elle boitait encore un peu mais si elle volait allongée sur sa dragonne, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup mieux. Elle pencha doucement la tête vers le jeune Haddock et se rapprocha de son oreille.

"-Je suis désolée, Harold mais vu la situation, c'est mieux si les choses restent comme elles sont."

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la et alla rejoindre sa dragonne. Krokmou avait les pieds englués dans le mucus de Nuit Etoilée et était incapable de voler. Nuit Etoilée avait également pensé à lui mettre autour des lèvres lui enlevant toute possibilité de rugir.

"-Désolée Krokmou, dit Irena avec sincérité, Je t'apprécies beaucoup mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Viens Nuit Etoilée. Partons avant de nous faire repérer."

Sur ces mots, une jeune fille rousse et une Dragonne Lacerta s'envolèrent loin de la Rive des Dragons. Malgré elle, Irena baissa les yeux comme si elle semblait regretter son geste mais se reprit vite sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

 **1** _Cf ma fanfiction "Harold et ses drôles de dames"_

 **2** _Oubli de ma part dans le chapitre précédent, les Dragons Licantra sont censés avoir des grandes ailes qu'ils dissimulent dans leurs rayures qui sont de la même couleur que ces dernières. Vraiment désolée pour ça._


	4. Chapitre 3:Visions et Chaors

**Chapitre 3:Visions et Chaos**

 _C_ _'était une belle forêt verdoyante. Il faisait jour et le soleil brillait. Les oiseaux chantaient. On entendait les pas de quelqu'un qui courrait. Les pas n'étaient pas lourds malgré la course. Ca semblait être quelque chose de léger. Comme si quelqu'un courrait juste pour s'amuser. Sauf que les pas devinrent plus rapide. La course se fit effrénée. La respiration de la personne qui courrait devint comme une suffocation. Soudain, la forêt brûla et les oiseaux hurlèrent de douleur._

 **.**

Harold se réveilla en respirant de grandes goulées d' il eût fini, il sentit une douleur sur son crâne. Il se massa la tête sur laquelle il sentit une bosse. Il se rappela: les mots d'Irena, le coup qu'elle lui avait infligé.

"-Tatala, je me suis fait avoir"

Il se releva pour aller avertir les autres. Lorsqu'il sortit de la hutte d'Astrid, il vit les Dragonniers et les dragons autour de Krokmou qui semblait en état de choc.

"-Harold, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Astrid

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Krokmou? demanda Harold qui avait remarqué l'attroupement autour de lui

-Il y avait du mucus de Dragon Licantra sur ses pattes et autour de ses lèvres.

-Oh non! Elle a osé!

-Mais où est cette fille? demanda Ingrid

-Elle m'a assommé avec son épée et elle est partie.

-Oh! dit Rustik, Mais il faut rattraper cette...

-Non, dit Harold, Ca ne servirait à rien. Elle est sûrement déjà trop loin.

-Quoi? dit Varek, Mais...

-Au Pavillon Commun. Je vais vous expliquer. Promis Krokmou, je m'occuperai de toi après."

 **.**

En expliquant ce qui s'était passé dans la hutte d'Astrid, Harold fit exprès d'omettre certains détails tels que la lettre ou encore les manipulations mentales d'Irena pour tenter de le déstabiliser.

"-Mais quel intérêt elle a à piquer l'Oeil de Dragon pour nous sans rien nous demander en échange? dit Kognedur, Si elle est vraiment une pickpocket qui revends des trucs qu'elle pique, elle nous aurait demandé un bon paquet de fric en échange,non?

Je réfléchis trop pour dur, c'est ça?

-Au contraire Krane, dit Ingrid, C'est exactement ce qui aurait dû se passer. Et même en envisageant quelque chose comme ça, une pickpocket n'aurait prit autant de risques juste pour de l'argent. De plus, elle a dit qu'elle aimait les dragons. Elle a même été capable de de gagner rapidement la confiance d'un Terreur Terrible afin de nous envoyer un message pour soigner un dragon. Je pense qu'elle veut faire quelque chose mais elle ne veut pas nous dire quoi.

-C'est possible, dit Harold, Seulement, nous ne pouvons pas nous préoccuper d'elle pour l'instant.

-Quoi? dit Varek

-Le plus urgent pour l'instant, c'est l'Oeil de Dragon. On en a parlé tout à l'heure. Et avec ce qu'a dit Irena, on est à peu près sûrs que Krogan et Viggo savent déjà qu'on a l'Oeil de Dragon. Ils peuvent nous attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

-Et Krogan a un Rôtisseur Litanelle, dit Astrid, Ce qui lui donne un énorme avantage sur nous.

-Mais et cette fille? demanda Varek, On ne devrait pas la retrouver? Krogan et Viggo doivent être après elle. Tous les Cuirassiers doivent être après elle. Elle est en danger depuis qu'elle a volé la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon pour nous.

-Varek, elle ne veut pas être aidée, dit Harold, Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec nous. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que les pires personnes possibles n'aient pas la possibilité de nuire aux dragons. Maintenant qu'elle en est sûre, elle va disparaître.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai! dit Rustik

-Alors, si j'ai bien compris, on va abandonner une fille qui a tout fait pour nous aider en sachant que Krogan et Viggo la recherchent?

-On ne l'abandonne pas Varek, dit Harold, Elle est partie parce qu'elle le voulait. Je l'ai dit: elle ne veut pas être aidée. Tu comprends?

-O...Oui.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Rustik, On va quand même pas aider quelqu'un qui nous cogne, non en guise de "merci" pour des soins, non?

-Ouais, dit Kranedur, Les ingrats ne méritent que le mépris et l'indifférence.

-Allez, frangin, on va se coucher, dit Kognedur, J'suis crevé à cause d'cette histoire.

-Ouais, moi aussi, dit Kranedur

-Allez, on y va, les gars"

Seuls Harold, Astrid et Ingrid restèrent dans Pavillon Commun. Le jeune couple ne se posa même pas de questions sur la présence de la jeune fille aux cheveux couleur corbeau dans la pièce. Ils savaient pourquoi elle avait voulu être avec eux.

"-Vous savez, je crois comprendre pourquoi cette fille a agi, dit-t-elle, Peut-être que je me trompe mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai bien connu, c'est la solitude et le sentiment qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même. Si je tente le coup, je pourrais peut-être retrouver cette fille et la convaincre qu'elle peut nous laisser la protéger de Krogan et Viggo.

-Ingrid, je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit Astrid, Seulement, je ne pense pas que cette fille vaille la peine que tu te mettes en danger pour elle. Ce qu'elle a fait, elle l'a fait pour son intérêt personnel, pas pour nous.

-Peut-être mais elle nous a quand même aidés. Rien que pour ça, on doit l'aider ça.

-Non! dit Harold

-Harold, dirent Astrid et Ingrid"

Harold ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa voix avait été agressive. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il soupira. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence: sa peur était en train de prendre le dessus. Et Ingrid s'en rendit compte. Elle s'assit autour de la table faisant comprendre ainsi qu'elle ne s'en irait pas tant qu'elle ne comprendrait pas la situation.

"-Et si vous m'expliquiez ce qui ne va pas?

-Ingrid, dit Astrid

-Promis, je n'en parlerai à personne."

Harold et Astrid se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient répandre cette histoire gênante, et surtout inquiétante, aux autres Dragonniers. C'était déjà très difficile à gérer entre eux alors entre d'autres personnes. Harold tourna le dos. Astrid vint vers lui et lui prit l'épaule. Le jeune Haddock savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit la lettre et la montra à Ingrid. Lorsqu'elle eût finit de lire, elle resta calme

"-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Harold?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, Je veux protéger l'Oeil de Dragon. Et surtout, je ne veux pas mettre les Dragonniers en danger. Mais en même temps, je ne comprends pas si elle cherche quelque chose ou si elle attends quelque chose de moi.

-Ecoute, dit Ingrid, Laisse-moi encore réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Si demain, tu penses que ce que je pense est la bonne ou la mauvaise solution, dis-le moi. Si tu ne me dis rien à son sujet, j'accepterai qu'on ne fasse rien pour cette fille. D'accord?

-D'accord.

-Allons nous coucher, dit Astrid, Cette histoire nous a tous épuisés. Nous avons besoin de dormir mais surtout de nous détendre."

Alors que le trio allait dormir, aucun d'entre eux ne s'était rendu compte qu'une oreille indiscrète les avait écouté.

 **.**

 _Dans le village de Beurk, un père parlait à sa petite fille._

" _-Sois fière du nom des Hofferson Astrid._

 _-Pourquoi papa?_

 _-Parce qu'un nom, c'est le symbole d'une famille et de ce qu'elle représente. Si tu n'en es pas digne, non seulement, tu n'es aimé de personne et moqué de tout le monde mais en plus, tu fais honte à tous ses membres._

 _-Mais le fils du Chef, tout le monde se moque de lui et pourtant, tout le monde l'adore, le Chef._

 _-C'est vrai. Mais Stoick la Brute s'est déjà prouvé grand guerrier fier et courageux. C'est pour ça que tout le village est fier de lui. Mais si un jour, son imbécile de fils devient Chef et ne prouve jamais sa valeur, non seulement les Haddock, mais aussi Beurk, sombreront dans la honte._

 _-Alors si je ne fais pas preuve de fierté et de courage, je te ferai honte?_

 _-Disons que tu feras honte aux Hofferson, Astrid._

 _-Oh!_

 _-N'oublie pas. Tu es l'unique fille de ta mère et moi. L'unique enfant d'une lignée ne peut pas se permettre de faillir sinon il ne fera jamais honneur aux siens, à sa famille et encore moins à lui-même. Tu comprends maintenant?_

 _-Oui, papa. Je dois faire en sorte que ma famille soit fière de moi."_

Dans la hutte d'Harold

"- _Il avait tort. A cause de mon oncle que l'on avait cru gelé de peur à tort, la honte s'était déjà abattue sur ma famille sans que je n'y sois pour quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas à Harold de prouver sa valeur mais à nous d'ouvrir les yeux. Tout comme j'ai ouvert les miens sur mon oncle qui n'avait pas été gelé de terreur mais qui avait été immobilisé par le souffle glacé d'un dragon. Aujourd'hui, je ne rends pas ma famille fière de moi, je suis fière de moi. Et ça me suffit. J'ai une arme, je sais me battre, je m'occupe bien de moi, je sais voler sur une dragonne, nous nous comprenons mutuellement. Et j'aime mon petit-ami. Je me fiche que mon père pense que c'est un faiblard trop sentimental et trop sensible. Il ne comprendra jamais ce que j'ai compris._

Harold, tu as besoin de dormir.

-Tu peux parler, tu ne dors pas non plus.

-Parce que tu ne dors pas.

-Si tu continues à m'embêter, tu sais ce qui va arriver.

-Quoi?Tu n'oserais pas?

-Oh que si!"

A ces mots, Harold se mit à chatouiller sa petite-amie qui hurla plus qu'elle ne ria. Astrid ne se laissa pas faire et entra dans son petit jeu. Si elle était plus forte qu'Harold physiquement, il compensait toujours ceci par le fait qu'il était plus rusé qu'elle. Les deux étaient complètement hilares et, même si ce n'était pas l'activité la plus reposante du monde, ils sentaient qu'ils se détendaient. Au bout d'un moment, ils furent fatigués et essoufflés. Astrid déposa un baiser dans le cou d'Harold. Sans rien dire, ils s'endormirent relaxés et apaisés.

 **.**

 _La lumière du soleil. On entendait un rire de petite fille. La voix de l'enfant se mit à dire:_

" _-J'vais t'attraper, j'vais t'attraper."_

 _On pouvait entendre à la fois de l'amusement et de l'espièglerie dans cette jolie voix d'enfant que l'on devinait souriante même si elle était invisible. Des huttes. Des huttes à perte de vue dans la verdure. Un petit garçon chétif se promenait dans le village où l'on pouvait voir différentes silhouettes. Il entendait des rires moqueurs de petits garçons ainsi que des "Oh!" outrés d'hommes. Mais bientôt le paysage changea. Il n'y avait plus que de la brume blanche dans ce qui semblait être le vide. Une voix féminine tendre remplaça tous les sons négatifs précédents. Elle chantait une mélodie douce et apaisante. Soudain, tout devint noir. Des fragments de bois enflammés tombèrent dans tous les sens! On entendait des cris d'agonie. Rien n'était plus distinguable dans cet enfer chaotique si ce n'était ces horribles flammes destructrices. C'est alors que, malgré les cris déchirants, un petit son se fit entendre. C'était une voix masculine. Elle était bourrue et imposante mais emplie de peur. Elle se fit plus distincte. Un visage se fit voir. C'était...Oui, c'était bien Stoick la Brute._

" _-Harold! hurla-t-il"_

 **.**

"-Harold!"

C'était Astrid qui avait parlé. Elle avait réveillé Harold qui s'était agité dans son sommeil. Celui-ci respira de grandes goulées d'air. Il finit par se prendre la tête entre ses mains. Astrid ne comprenait pas. Elle se doutait bien qu'Harold venait de faire un cauchemar mais jamais il n'avait semblé aussi marqué par un rêve.

"-Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda calmement Astrid en entourant ses épaules de ses bras

-Je sais pas, je sais pas, dit Harold complètement désemparé"

Il se précipita hors de sa hutte et se mit à genoux. L'aube venait tout juste de se lever. Harold ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi faisait-t-il ces rêves? Quelles étaient toutes ces voix et ces paysages? Et pourquoi y-avait-t-il vu son père? Il n'eût pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions car un Terreur Terrible se dirigea vers lui.

 **.**

Dans la clairière, la nuit dernière.

"-Je sais ce que tu penses, Jumper. Nous n'avons jamais été d'accord à ce sujet. Mais tu sais quoi? J'ai pris ma décision."

 **.**

Sur la Rive des Dragons, à l'aube.

"-Filtok? demanda Harold"

Le Terreur Terrible avait encore un message sur sa patte. Inutile de se demander de qui il pouvait provenir. Irena avait beau agir de manière étrange, Harold était à peu près sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas lui nuire. Elle l'avait dit, elle aimait les dragons. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'en prendrait jamais à des gens qui leur venait en aide voire les aidait elle-même. Comme elle l'avait fait pour le Braguettaure blessé. Il décida donc de regarder son message.

"-Harold, dit Astrid qui était sortie de la hutte, Oh, tu vas le regarder?

-Oui. Même si elle agit de manière étrange, je suis sûr qu'elle va me dire des choses importantes.

-Parce que tu la connais bien, c'est ça?

-Varek!

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Je vous ai entendu toi, Astrid et Ingrid, cette nuit. Je sais pas ce qu'il y avait sur la lettre de cette fille mais j'ai compris qu'elle t'a parlé comme à quelqu'un qu'on connais. Peut-être même un ami, c'est ça?

-Varek..., murmura Ingrid

-Comment tu as pu me cacher ça, Ingrid?

-Varek, dit Astrid, On peut te jurer qu'Harold ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Il ne connait pas cette fille plus que nous.

-Ah vraiment?

-Rustik!

-Si notre Chef était prêt à nous cacher la vérité sur notre correspondante louche, pourquoi devrions-nous le croire? A moins que t'aies aussi quelque chose à cacher, Harold.

-Comment tu peux oser dire ça? dit Harold au bord de la colère

-Rustik, je jure que...

-Allons, allons, dit Kranedur, Sérénité et détente seront les choses qui pourrons nous aider dans une situation compliquée.

-Hé les têtes de moutons, vous appelez une situation compliquée? Y a deux types qui nous mentent, des Cuirassiers qui nous courent après et un Chef qui se fiche de nous. C'est plus que compliqué. C'est le chaos, là.

-Cher Rustik, dit Kognedur, Le meilleur moyen de gérer ce genre de situation, c'est d'agir ainsi.

-Quoi?"

Sans ajouter un mot, Kranedur et Kognedur se saisirent d'Harold et le firent s'assoir brutalement sur une chaise tout en lui attachant les mains.

"Mais lâchez-moi, espèce de...

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Astrid éberluée

-Du calme, dit Rustik en la saisissant, Finalement, je pense que je vais apprécier le spectacle.

-Merci, cher Rustik, dit Kranedur

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, dit Varek, Mais vu la situation, autant tenter quelque chose.

-Lâche-moi Varek, dit Ingrid, Tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-C'est justement pour comprendre que je les laisse faire.

-Allez Harold Haddock, dit Kognedur, Un peu de volonté. Deux choix: soit, on se la joue gentil Viking ou méchant Viking.

-C'est bidon comme méthode d'interrogatoire.

-Tu ne nous intimideras pas Haddock, dit Kognedur, C'est nous qui allons t'intimider. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette lettre? Avoue!

-Celle-là, je peux pas dire. Je l'ai pas lu.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas en étant aussi brutal que nous parviendrons à obtenir quelque chose de ce malandrin, chère collègue Viking. Il faut y aller en douceur. Tenez cher monsieur, prenez ce gâteau, vous vous sentirez plus à l'aise.

-Heu...les jumeaux, comment je peux manger avec les mains attachées dans le dos?

-Ne faites pas le malin! dit Kognedur en pointant Rose **1** vers Harold

-Hé frangine, Rose est à moi.

-Frangin, ne ruine pas mon numéro. On s'en fiche de qui a quelle massue. Il s'agit de faire dire à Harold quelque chose d'important qui nous concerne tous. Et peut-être même toute la Rive.

-Et ça changerait quoi au fait que t'utilise une massue à toi?

-Tu me prends aussi ma massue!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Si, c'est vrai!

-Pas vrai!

-Si, c'est vrai!

-Pas vrai!"

Alors que les jumeaux se disputaient, Harold réfléchissait. Est-ce qu'il devait continuer à agir comme il le faisait? Deux Dragonnières étaient déjà au courant de la vérité. De plus, même si elle agissait bizarrement, Irena ne semblait pas lui vouloir de mal; et elle les avait même aidé. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, c'est pourquoi elle s'adressait de manière si familière alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. Mais surtout, comment pouvait-t-elle connaître son nom et savoir à quoi il ressemblait physiquement alors qu'il ne savait rien d'elle? Seulement, il n'y avait pas que cela. Est-ce que toutes ces questions sans réponse valaient la peine qu'il cachât aux Dragonniers ce qui le dépassait? A cause de cela, ils commençaient à douter de lui. Même Varek. Ce qui était impensable. C'était incroyable à admettre mais la jumelle Thorston avait raison. Harold avait comprit.

"-Écoutez-moi, dit Harold d'une voix ferme

-Cher suspect, nous n'en avons pas encore fini avec notre discussion professionnelle, dit Kognedur, Alors, je vous prierai de patienter pour votre interrogatoire.

-C'est déjà la fin de l'interrogatoire, Kognedur. Ecoute, tu as raison.

-Quoi? s'exclamèrent les Dragonniers

-Je n'ai pas le droit de vous cacher quoi que ce soit. Cette histoire nous regarde tous parce qu'elle concerne toute la Rive. Et cette fille nous a donné la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon. Je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle comptait sur moi pour le mettre en sûreté.

-Pourquoi? demanda Rustik impatient

-Avant d'expliquer, j'aimerais d'abord qu'on me détache."

Mais alors que les jumeaux détachaient Harold, Filtok commença à perdre patience. Il tapa le crâne d'Harold afin de le presser à...

"-Oh! La lettre d'Irena. J'ai failli l'oublier, dit Harold, Désolé mais je crois que je vais devoir vous expliquer certaines choses plus tard.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, dit Rustik, On avançait enfin.

-Peut-être que c'est mieux que les choses restent ainsi pour l'instant, dit Varek, Au moins, on sait déjà pourquoi Harold est sur les nerfs depuis hier.

-Ce serait sympa de ne pas me le rappeler.

-Désolé.

-...

-Harold, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Astrid

-Des Cuirassiers se dirigent vers la Rive."

 **.**

"-Selon ce qu'Irena a dit, les Cuirassiers étaient encore loin de la Rive au moment où elle nous a écrit, dit Harold, Nous pouvons partir les affronter tous ensemble sans problème. Et si jamais, il y en a certains qui arrivent, les dragons sauvages qui se sont liés avec nos dragons pourront la défendre sans problème.

-Tu en es sûr? demanda Astrid

-Oui. Et ne vous inquiétez pour l'Oeil de Dragon. Je l'ai enterré. Maintenant allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-J'espère qu'après ça, on en saura vraiment plus sur cette histoire parce que j'en ai assez d'être dans le brouillard, dit Rustik frustré et énervé"

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en pleine mer, les Dragonniers constatèrent qu'Irena avait raison. Il y avait de nombreux Cuirassiers sur des Rôtisseurs ainsi que des navires. Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils étaient plus nombreux que la dernière fois. Jamais les Dragonniers n'arriveraient à les battre tous ensemble. Harold s'en rendit compte mais préféra ne rien dire à ce sujet.

"-Kogne, Krane, Rustik, visez les navires. Ingrid, Astrid, chargez-vous des Rôtisseurs. Varek et moi, on va tenter le combat frontal.

-Compris.

-J'espère que tout se passera bien, mon grand, murmura Harold à Krokmou

-Allez ma Bouledogre. Je t'ai bien nourrie, tu seras capable de bien te débrouiller. Et si tu es à cours de lave, j'ai des roches en réserve, chouchoute.

Ah, voilà un treuil. Casse le bout, il est peut-être à l'épreuve des dragons. Ouais! Vous voyez. Le progrès n'arrêtera jamais les dragons.

-Et de trois!

-On est en forme, pas vrai, frangin?

-Ouais.

-Haha! J'ai pas perdu la main. Allez Krochefer! Yahou!

-Il ne faut jamais me sous-estimer, messieurs.

-Et moi non plus.

-Bravo Krokmou. Ca fait trois navires de moins et beaucoup de Rôtisseurs à terre."

De loin sur un pic, une jeune fille avec un capuchon noir, de cours cheveux roux bouclés et une moitié de masque blanc à droite du visage du front au bas de l'oeil observait la bataille. Les Dragonniers avaient l'avantage mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux face à autant de Cuirassiers et de navires. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

"- _Mais que font-t-ils? pensa-t-elle angoissée_

-Harold, on ne tiendra pas longtemps, dit Astrid, Ils sont trop nombreux.

-Il faut continuer. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

-Ah! Nos dragons vont se faire tuer, protesta Rustik"

Soudain, quelque d'inattendu se produisit. Ce fut comme si d'immenses vents emmêlés balayaient la mer dans tous les sens. Dragons et navires s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans un chaos terrifiant. Les Cuirassiers qui se trouvaient sur les Rôtisseurs tombèrent de ces derniers et se retrouvèrent dans les flots tandis que les dragons s'envolaient dans les nuages.

 **.**

Caché dans les nuages, un immense Stormcutter venait de déclencher des vents à l'aide de ses quatre immenses ailes. Bien que s'étant caché à une bonne altitude, la femme masquée qui dirigeait le grand dragon savait que les Rôtisseurs n'aimaient pas les trop hautes altitudes. Heureusement, la race de son dragon était connue pour être d'une grande discrétion. Ce qui était un avantage pour observer la bataille navale, ni de trop loin, ni de trop près, afin de savoir comment mieux sauver les dragons tout en ne se faisant pas remarquer.

"-Nous avons réussi, Jumper, dit la femme masquée, Nous avons sauvé ces Rôtisseurs exploités et maltraites par ces horribles barbares.

Non, malheureusement, on ne peut rien faire pour cela. Regarde. Nous avons essayé, ils ont refusé de quitter ceux qui les chevauchent. Ils se sont accrochés à eux malgré tous les vents que tu as envoyé. C'est...étrange. Oh. Oui, vous n'êtes plus des esclaves désormais. Vous avez envie de partir vite d'ici, n'est-ce pas? Oh. Ces pauvres dragons. Ils ont dû être trop longtemps sous le joug de Venez, je vais vous conduire à notre refuge où vous pourrez vivre heureux et en paix."

Sur ces mots, la femme masquée et le Stormcutter disparurent sans laisser de trace.

 **.**

"-Que...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Harold

-J'en sais rien, dit Astrid, Mais c'est à notre avantage. Tous les Rôtisseurs sont partis.

-Ah, c'est sûrement la dragonne de cette fille qui a fait ça! dit Rustik

- _Hé, accuse Nuit Étoilée sans preuve ou tu vas le regretter sale..._

-Impossible Rustik, dit Varek, Les Dragons Licantra ne possèdent pas une telle puissance de vent. Seules des espèces de grandes tailles et avec plus de deux ailes sont capables de faire des trucs pareils. Et comme on sent plus du tout d'air, le dragon qui a fait ça a dû partir.

-Encore un mystère irrésolu. Génial.

-Au moins, y a plus que des bateaux, dit Kranedur, C'est quelque chose de bien, non?

-Ils sont encore trop nombreux, dit Harold, Leurs bateaux ont des chaines qui peuvent attraper nos dragons. On ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Et si on retourne à la Rive, on les guidera bêtement jusqu'à là-bas.

- _Oh mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent?_

-Harold!

-Papa?"

Stoick la Brute se trouvait sur Cranecrocheur. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être venu. Harold reconnu équipe Auxiliaire des dragons de Beurk et vit quelques navires portant leurs couleurs.

"-Mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites là? demanda Harold surprit

-On a reçu une lettre nous prévenant que des Cuirassiers se dirigeaient vers votre Île. Même si nous n'avions pas de raison de croire que cela pouvait être vrai car...

-...la lettre n'était pas signée.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça?

-C'est une longue histoire: mais je pense que vu la situation, on ne peux pas en parler maintenant.

-Tu as raison, fils.

Alors, que faut-t-il faire?

-Par chance, il n'y a plus de Cuirassiers en vol; mais il reste trop de navires et nos dragons ne peuvent pas y faire face car nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. En plus, sur les navires restants, certains ont des chaînes à l'épreuve des dragons.

-Comprit. Équipe Auxiliaire et les dragons de la Rive vont faire des équipes pour attaquer les navires de loin. Nous sommes plus nombreux, nous pouvons y arriver.

-Compris.

-Bravo, Oltik, dit la jeune fille rousse au deuxième Terreur Terrible dont elle avait gagné la confiance, Maintenant, reste à savoir ce que ça va donner."

Les choses avaient l'air de bien se présenter. Les Dragonniers et Équipe Auxiliaire faisaient du bon travail. Les bateaux disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. Seulement, les Cuirassiers avaient été trop malins. Ils avaient amenés plus de navires que la première fois; sans doute avaient-t-ils apprit de leur échec sur l'autre île et s'étaient-t-ils montrés plus intelligents que la fois précédente. Il ne restait plus que quelques navires mais la jeune fille rousse sentait bien que les deux groupes s'épuisaient. Non, ce n'était pas le moment. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

"-Harold! Tu n'as rien?

-Moi, ça va. Mais, c'est pour les autres que je m'inquiète.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On va tous se faire tuer.

-Hého!

-Quoi?"

Une jeune fille rousse qui avait à la fois aidé et causé des problèmes aux Dragonniers s'était montrée dans le ciel sur une Dragonne Licantra. Toutes deux étaient fières et souriantes en se tenant fermement et déterminées à combattre.

"-Chers Cuirassiers, dit-t-elle, Vous direz à ces chers Viggo et, plus particulièrement à Krogan, qu'Irena la Maschiaccia **2** les salut.

-Quoi? dit Harold

-C'est impossible, murmura Stoick

-C'est la fille que Krogan et Viggo cherchent, hurla un Cuirassier, Attrapez-la!

-Maschiaccia, murmura Harold"

 **.**

 _Une voix. C'était juste une voix. Un rire de petite fille dans le vide. Un rire très chaleureux qui transmettait beaucoup d'émotions et de sentiments. Mais surtout une envie de partager ce qu'elle ressentait; peut-être même de comprendre ceux qui auraient pu se trouver auprès d'elle._

" _-Maschiaccia, Maschiaccia, dit doucement une voix de petit garçon"_

 **.**

"-Non, murmura Harold, Non, je ne peux la laisser faire ça. Pas maintenant que je commence à comprendre!

Krokmou, on laisse tomber ces navires. Il faut qu'on aille aider Irena. Je te jure que c'est ce qu'il faut faire."

A l'aide de flèches qu'elle avait fabriqué et du mucus et des flammes de Nuit Étoilée, Irena brûlait des navires en tirant ses armes sur les bateaux qui se réduisaient à vue d'oeil.

"-Alors, maintenant vous comprenez ce que ressentent les dragons que vous attaquez, n'est-ce pas? Allez ma belle, je vais te laisser te charger de celui-là. Oh, pas mal du tout.

-Irena, attention derrière toi!

-Oh!"

L'un des navires avait essayé d'attraper Nuit Étoilée à l'aide d'un treuil à l'épreuve des dragons. Par chance, Irena avait eût le temps de s'en aller et Krokmou avait réussi à tirer sur le navire peu avant qu'Irena ne s'envole avec sa dragonne.

"-Merci Harold, c'était juste.

-Ecoute Maschiaccia, je sais pas encore ce que tu veux vraiment. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu veux m'aider pour une raison que tu ne dis pas. Seulement, si tu veux vraiment m'aider, il va falloir qu'on travaille ensemble, d'accord?

-Alors...tu te souviens?

-Pas vraiment, non. Mais maintenant, je sais que si tu t'es adressée à moi comme tu l'as fait, c'est parce que je te connais."

Irena n'arriva pas à parler. Il était clair qu'elle était émue. Harold non plus n'arrivait pas à dire un mot. Tous deux commençaient à vraiment se retrouver. Le jeune Viking commençait à réaliser le sens des mots de la lettre de la jeune Viking. Et même s'il ne la connaissait encore pas vraiment, elle n'était plus une inconnue.

Soudain, les deux dragons ramenèrent les Dragonniers à la réalité.

"-Les navires! s'exclama Irena

-Il n'y en a presque plus, dit Harold, Tu les as bien intimidés. Continue, je te couvre.

-D'accord, dit Irena en souriant"

"-Stoick, dit Gueulfor sur un dragon, On a presque finit.

-Gueulfor, où est Harold?

-Harold est là-bas avec une fille.

- _Alors, c'est elle qui a envoyé ce message à Beurk? Mais comment est-t-il possible qu'elle soit en vie?"_

"-Là-bas, ces deux-là.

-J'ai vu.

Allez Krokmou!

-A toi, Nuit Étoilée!

-Ouais!

-Super!

-Harold, regarde. Le dernier navire bats en retraite. On a réussi.

-Génial! On a réussi à sauver la Rive.

-Hahaha! Ouais!"

D'abord fiers d'eux, ils reprirent leurs esprits assez vite. Ils devaient vite savoir comment allaient les Dragonniers et l'Equipe Auxiliaire. Ils allèrent vers eux et se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en train de les rejoindre. Irena regarda Stoick dans les yeux. Celui-ci sembla la fixer d'un air sévère. Irena n'avait pas l'air de se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit mais elle baissait les yeux et soupirait. Puis elle releva la tête et, à la surprise générale, gifla le père d'Harold. Encore plus surprenant, Stoick la Brute ne tiqua pas et ne se mit même pas en colère. Il semblait même avoir...honte.

"-Irena, je mérite amplement ta colère.

-Oh ça oui!

-Quoi? Tu la connais, papa?

-Vous n'avez même pas cherché à me retrouver!

-C'est vrai. J'ai eu tort. Non seulement en faisant ça mais aussi en faisant comme tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu même si c'était pour des raisons que je pensais justifiées.

-Papa, de quoi tu parles?

-Allons à Beurk. Fils, il est temps que tu saches certaines choses.

-Laissez-moi lui dire la plupart de ces choses. Je suis directement concernée je vous signale.

-C'est vrai. Tu es dans ton droit, Irena. Je ne dirai que ce que tu me laisseras dire.

-Bien. Allons-y"

C'était incroyable. Harold voyait son père baisser les yeux avec honte et tristesse alors qu'il ne se laissait jamais abattre dans n'importe quelle situation. Il voulut aller lui mettre une main sur une épaule mais le Chef de Beurk repoussa doucement son geste. Il ne lui avait même pas un peu trop serré la main, à la Stoick la Brute, en souriant pour montrer qu'il acceptait son geste de réconfort. Il l'avait empêché de le réconforter. Mais que pouvait-t-il se reprocher pour refuser tout signe de réconfort? Pourquoi Irena lui en voulait? Comment lui et elle se connaissaient-t-ils? Qu'est-ce que tout cela avait à voir avec lui? Il n'y comprenait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Irena semblait être quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Et si cela avait un rapport avec tout ceci? Peut-être aurait-t-il enfin des réponses à Beurk. Astrid vint près de lui. Elle avait vu qu'il était perdu. Sans rien dire, elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'accrocha fermement à ces derniers et ferma les yeux. Apaisé, il se mit à sourire et profita de l'instant présent aux côtés de la jeune Viking qu'il n'abandonnerait pour rien au monde.

 **.**

"-Johann, c'est ton deuxième échec, dit Viggo, Tu sais, cela commence à devenir agaçant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute. C'est cette fille. Je suis certain qu'elle s'est renseignée sur notre attaque et qu'elle a avertit à la fois la Rive et Beurk avant que nous ayons pu agir.

-Cette fille est une espionne agile, dit Viggo, Il faut absolument faire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne continue à être un précieux atout pour les Dragonniers et à contrarier nos plans. Mais ce qui est embêtant Johann, c'est que tu commences à être envahissant.

-Envahissant?

-Tu commences à être un pion inutile sur l'échiquier. Si tu continues ainsi, tu ne pourras plus être notre associé voire encore moins.

-Oh!

-Hinhin, dit Krogan, A force de te faire passer pour un bouffon prétentieux et stupide auprès de Stoick et de son gringalet d'héritier, il semblerait que tu en sois vraiment devenu un.

-J'avoue que c'est une question que l'on pourrait se poser, dit Viggo

-Moquez-vous autant que vous le voulez, messieurs. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait voler la lentille d'Oeil de dragon. Mais sachez que malgré tous nos échecs, il y a eu au moins une chose positive aujourd'hui?

-Laquelle?

-Cette peste a été trop orgueilleuse.

-En quoi?

-Elle a dit ceci: "-Chers Cuirassiers, dit-t-elle, Vous direz à ces chers Viggo et, plus particulièrement à Krogan, qu'Irena la Maschiaccia les salut."

-Irena? demanda Viggo, Notre espionne a un joli nom.

-En effet, dit Krogan, _Irena? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Où l'ai-je entendu? Serait-il possible.._ "

 **1** _Massue des jumeaux qui donnent des noms de fleurs à leurs armes. (Pâquerette étant censée être détruite à ce moment de la série, je la remplace ici par une massue de mon invention)_

 **2** " _Maschiaccia" est un mot féminin italien utilisé pour désigner une fille garçon manqué de manière dite objective, le mot "Maschiaccio" étant mal vu car considéré comme une insulte._


	5. Chapitre 4:Une vie

**Chapitre 4:Une vie**

C'était Beurk. C'était peut-être le village où Harold était né mais il ne rendait pas souvent visite à ceux avec qui l'avaient élevé. Après tout, il aimait voyager et tant que son père, Stoick la Brute, était en vie, c'était à lui de s'occuper du village. La vie y semblait plutôt chouette. En tout cas, pour ceux qui avaient du caractère. En effet, là où certaines villes ou villages ont des gardes d'animaux ou des activités montrant comment s'occuper d'animaux domestiques, rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir une Académie de Dressage de Dragons. Oui, les dragons étaient à la fois des protecteurs et des amis fidèles depuis la fin des conflits entre les dragons et les Vikings. Seulement, certains peuples n'étaient toujours pas en paix avec eux. Certains allaient même jusqu'à utiliser les dragons à des fins égoïstes, cupides voire monstrueuses. Et ce jour-là allait révéler que certains en subissaient encore les conséquences.

Les Dragonniers et équipe Auxiliaire étaient arrivés au village avec la jeune Irena. Tous s'étaient tus durant le voyage. Personne n'avait su quoi dire depuis ce qui s'était déroulé après la bataille. Tous ne faisaient que se poser des questions. Évidement, Harold était celui qui s'en posaient le plus. S'il avait comprit qu'il connaissait Irena, il ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait la connaître. Mais ce qui le soulageait, c'était qu'il allait enfin avoir des réponses. Seulement, il avait aussi peur de ces réponses. Pourquoi ne se rappelait-t-il plus d'Irena? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il lui ait semblé inconnue?

"-Rentrez chez vous, dit Stoick aux habitants de Beurk, Irena, à part Harold et moi, as-tu envie que quelqu'un d'autre reste?

-Oui. Les Dragonniers sont impliqués dans cette histoire depuis peu. Ils ont donc le droit de savoir. A moins que vous ayez des réserves.

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-Non.

-J'ai le droit de rester aussi? demanda Gueulfor, Stoick, je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Si vous voulez. Alors, on y va."

Ils entrèrent dans la hutte de Stoick. Les dragons voulant rester avec leurs Dragonniers, il ne fut pas évident de leur faire de la place. Lorsque tous furent placés, Stoick fit signe à Gueulfor de rester près d'Harold tandis qu'il se plaça aux côtés d'Irena qui se mit devant l'assemblée.

"-Cette histoire remonte à si longtemps, dit-t-elle avec mélancolie et tristesse, Avant de te revoir, je n'y avais pas repensé depuis de nombreuses années, Harold. Mais maintenant, la situation exige que j'explique tout en détails. Tout a commencé il y a des années. Je suis née sur l'Île de S _kjaldmö_ _ **1**_ _._

 _-_ S _kjaldmö_ _? demanda Gueulfor ébahi_

 _-Oui._ _Ma mère était la Chef de l'Île. Son nom était Yezlia Navorrus Torus. Mais tout le monde l'appelait Yezlia la Vivace._

 _Un jour, alors que je n'étais encore qu'une enfant, différents Chefs de l'Archipel devaient se réunir pour célébrer la Gloire du Valhalla. Comme vous le savez déjà, ces festivités duraient plusieurs jours. Tous les Chefs étaient des hommes accompagnés de leurs fils._

 _Harold, toi et ton père étiez parmi eux._

 _-Oh!"_

 _ **.**_

"-Ils arrivent!

-N'oublie pas de faire bonne figure, Irena.

-A la manière S _kjaldm_ _ienne?_

 _-Exactement._

 _-Hihi!"_

 _ _Depuis la mort de mon arrière grand-père, l'Île de__ _S_ _ _kjaldmö__ _ _était connue pour être majoritairement peuplée de fières guerrières. Mon père n'avait ni fils, ni aucun autre parent du genre masculin qui pouvait lui succéder après sa mort. Alors, ma mère a prit sa place. Comme vous vous en doutez, je devais lui succéder. Ce jour-là, lorsque les différents Chefs de l'Archipel ont débarqué avec leurs fils, ils ont eu du mal à apprécier notre accueil.__

 _"_ _-Ah, Golgi le Brailleur, toujours aussi en forme?_

 _-Yezlia, tu ne m'auras pas cette...Ah!_

 _-Tu brailles trop, comme d'habitude. Irena, tu ne dis plus bonjour au petit Jikol? Sois polie, voyons._

 _-Désolée, maman._

 _-Aïe!"_

 _"_ _ _ **-Accueil brutal à ce que je vois, dit Harold**__

 _ _ **-Selon la coutume de**__ _ **S**_ _ _ **kjaldmö**__ _ _ **, quand une femme accueille un homme, elle doit lui donner un coup de poing en guise de geste de politesse. Et l'homme doit l'accepter pour lui rendre la politesse. Si les choses ne se passent pas comme ça, c'est l'humiliation voire le déshonneur, ce qui est encore pire quand il s'agit de Chef et d'enfant de Chef. Au bout d'un moment, ça a été votre tour.**__

 _ _ **-Oula!**__

 _ _ **-Hinhinhin!**__

 _ _ **-Héhé!**__

 _ _ **-Oh non! dit Harold tandis que Stoick grognait et que Krokmou riait"**__

 _"_ _-Oh! Stoick la Brute, je suppose?_

 _-En effet._

 _-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon invitation. Cela faisait longtemps que j'espérais votre venue._

 _-Je vous demande pardon, madame. J'étais tellement occupé avec les affaires de mon village. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis à vous._

 _-Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Vous connaissez mon nom, Yezlia la Vivace. Et voici ma fille, Irena. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles?_

 _-Harold._

 _-Allez, ma mère et moi, on va vous souhaitez la bienvenue à_ la manière S _kjaldm_ _ienne._

 _-Oh, Yezlia!_

 _-Aoh! Mais pourquoi vous faites ça?_

 _-Hihi! A_ S _kjaldmö_ _, faut faire comme ça._

 _-D'accord, on est tombés sur des folles._

 _-Harold! Excusez mon fils, Yezlia. Il est un peu...maladroit._

 _-Ce n'est rien, Stoick. Suivez-moi. Irena, reste avec Harold. Fais-lui visiter l'Île._

 _-Oui maman._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-T'as entendu. T'es à moi. Allez, suis-moi._

 _-Aïe! Pourquoi tu me tires par le bras?"_

 _ _Je t'ai montré tout le village, Harold. Mais tu m'écoutais à peine. Il fallait dire que la plupart du temps, c'était soit des habitations, soit des lieux d'entrainements au combat. A l'époque, je ne pouvais pas savoir que ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui t'intéressait. Puis j'ai fini par te poser des questions.__

 _"_ _-Dis, tu sais te servir d'une arbalète?_

 _-Heu...non._

 _-Tu peux tenir une massue?_

 _-Une hache?_

 _-Non._

 _-Une lance?_

 _-Heu...Pas vraiment._

 _-Tu ne te bats pas? Tu es un fils de Chef pourtant._

 _-C'est pas la peine de me le rappeler._

 _-Hé! Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça? J'essaie juste d'être gentille._

 _-Si tu veux tout savoir, mon père me laisse jamais me battre._

 _-C'est pas gentil. Pourquoi il fait ça?_

 _-Il pense que je suis juste un gringalet inutile._

 _-Alors, tu fais rien à Beurk?_

 _-Je travaille à la forge._

 _-Ah. Alors, t'es pas fils de Chef pour rien. T'es vraiment important._

 _-Hein? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

 _-Viens. Là, c'est la forge. On la considère comme le lieu essentiel essentiel de l'Île. C'est là que Tilr nous fabrique nos massues, nos marteaux, nos lances, nos flèches, nos épées etc. On vénère presque Tilr._

 _-C'est vrai?_

 _-Ouais. Sans elle, on aurait aucune arme pour nous défendre. Les forgerons, enfin ici les forgeronnes, sont considérés comme sacrés. Quand quelqu'un leur manque de respect, c'est trois jours au cachot._

 _-Wow! C'est...rigolo._

 _-Rigolo. T'as l'air triste en disant ça._

 _-J'ai...pas très envie de parler de ma vie à Beurk._

 _-Tu veux dire qu'à la forge de Beurk, on fait pas comme si c'était important d'y fabriquer les armes._

 _Harold?"_

 _ _Après deux jours, tu devenais plus distant. Et je remarquais aussi que Stoick n'aimait pas tellement parler de toi. Vous étiez tellement opposés. Parfois, je le trouvais même un peu bourru. En même temps, même si lors des festivités du village, nous étions conviviaux, l'hydromel abondant autour de nous n'a jamais été conseillé pour devenir plus calme et serein.__

 _"_ _-Hahahahahahaha! Ah, j'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt à vos festivités chère Yezlia. Ma hache ne s'était pas autant amusée depuis longtemps._

 _-Oh mais vous me faites plaisir en souriant Stoick._

 _-_ _ _J'ai ma hache en main__

 _ _Ma masse à bout de bras__

 _ _J'aime ma femme/mon homme au visage ingrat__

 _ _Je suis un/une Viking jusqu'au bout__

-Oh Yezlia, vous chantez cette chanson en modifiant les paroles.

-Non Stoick, fais pas ça! dit Golgi

-Ecoute-moi bien, la Brute. Ici, c'est mon Île, je fais ce que je veux. Ensuite, vous avez toujours eu vos chansons avec un rythme super accrocheur qu'on a toujours eu envie de rechanter mais qu'on nous interdit de chanter parce que ce sont des soi-disant "chansons d'hommes". En théorie, c'est vrai vu les paroles mais nous aussi, on a des pensées. Et on aime nos hommes même s'ils peuvent avoir des visages ingrats. Et moi, j'aimais mon mari. Tu l'aimais, ta femme, toi?

-Bien sûr que je l'aimais. Tu crois quoi, la Vivace?

-Alors, pourquoi t'arrêtes pas de dire qu'Harold est un gringalet dont tu doutes qu'il ferait un bon chef, hein?"

 _Tous les Chefs s'étaient mis à rire à ce moment-là. Et leurs fils également. Ma mère et moi étions les seules qui ne riaient pas. Même si tu avais décidé de garder tes distances, j'étais venue près de toi._

" _-_ C'est ton fils, nom de Thor! Tu devrais l'aimer.

-T'aventure pas en territoire interdit!

-Tu sais quoi? Ta Valka dont tu m'as parlé. Je suis sûre que si elle t'entendait parler de ton gamin comme tu le fais, elle pleurerait.

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi d'avoir un enfant dont tu peux rien espérer, sale garce! Ta fille est capable de tout. Elle sera l'une des meilleures Vikings existantes, même une excellente Chef!

-J'vois que vous m'aimez bien, Chef Stoick. Alors j'vais vous dire ça: sur cette Île, les forgerons sont sacrés. Ce sont eux qui nous fabrique nos armes. Sans eux, on serait incapable de se défendre. On serait tous démunis. On pourrait même être morts. Alors, on les vénère comme des dieux. Vous voyez c'que j'veux dire?"

 _Il semblait que Stoick n'avait pas précisé ce que tu faisais à Beurk à cette époque car tout le monde semblait se poser des questions. Ton père, par contre, semblait avoir comprit le message car il ne disait plus un mot. Ma mère, s'était mise à sourie. Elle avait beau sembler être murgée comme un yak_ **2** _au même titre que tous les hommes de ces festivités glorieuses commençant à devenir un prétexte pour bien se remplir la panse et se saouler, je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle avait réussi à mieux maîtriser ses propos et à rester lucide malgré ça. Malheureusement, son sourire et mes paroles ne t'ont pas empêché de partir._

"-Harold! Harold!"

 _Tu t'es mis à courir. Tu voulais m'éviter. Mais moi, je n'en avais aucune envie. J'étais certaine qu'il fallait que nous comprenions tous les deux quelque chose. Alors je t'ai poursuivi jusqu'à tu sois épuisé dans la forêt qui était juste à côté du village._

"-Harold!

-Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Pourquoi tu me jettes? Je fais tout pour t'aider, moi.

-Ca sert à rien. Personne changera jamais d'avis sur moi. Et surtout pas mon père.

-Pourquoi tu te soucies tant de ce qu'il pense?

-Tu sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir tout les gens qui t'entourent qui se moquent de toi ou ton père qui doute que tu auras un avenir. Et même ici, y a rien qui change parce que tous ces idiots se moquent encore de moi.

-T'as bien vu qu'ils étaient tous bourrés. Même ton père.

-Et leurs fils qui se fichaient de moi, ils étaient bourrés peut-être?

-Harold, c'est ma mère, le Chef de cette Île. T'as bien vu que quand quelqu'un fait quelque chose de pas bien, elle le remets à sa place. Et elle, elle pense que t'auras un avenir.

-Ta mère. Toi, t'as une mère qui croit en toi, qui t'encourage à avancer, aller toujours plus loin. Moi, j'ai jamais connu ma mère. Et mon père me dit que je sais rien faire et me fait que des reproches.

-Ton père. Tu le connais, ton père, toi. Le mien, je l'ai pas connu. Il est mort quand j'étais bébé. J'suis sûre le tien t'aime mais qu'il sait pas le montrer.

-Comment tu peux dire ça? Tu le connais même pas.

-Tu sais comment est l'esprit Viking, non? H _ache en main, masse à bout de bras tout ça...Alors, forcément, quand on regarde quelqu'un comme toi..._

 _-Alors, tu crois ce qu'ils disent, c'est ça?_

 _-Non! Tu te trompes! Y a souvent des moments où je me suis pas crue à la hauteur pour être une bonne Viking parce que j'avais peur de pas arriver à bien me battre. Mais ma mère m'a dit ça: les apparences sont trompeuses._

 _-Hein?_

 _-C'est parce que t'as pas ce que le corps du soi-disant parfait Viking que tu vas pas devenir le un vrai Viking. Mais surtout, faut que tu sois le Viking que tu veux être. Tu comprends?_

 _-J'comprends c'que tu veux dire. Mais pour l'instant, j'peux pas. J'voudrais juste arriver à faire un seul truc qui pourrait faire que mon père dise plus que je suis nul devant les autres._

 _-J'comprends. Tiens, prends mon arc. Je vais te montrer un truc._

 _-Heu..._

 _-Allez, vas-y. D'abord, tends l'arc. Maintenant, vise l'arbre."_

 _ _La première tentative n'a pas été à la hauteur de nos espérances. Non seulement, tu t'es bien raté en glissant mais tu as manqué d'empaler un oiseau.__

 _"_ _ _ **-Hahahaha!**__

 _ _ **-J'ai ri moi aussi.**__

 _ _ **-C'est pas drôle!**__

 _ _ **-C'est exactement ce que tu as dit, ce jour-là, Harold. Mais finalement, tu t'es mis à sourire."**__

 _"_ _-Bon, peut-être un peu._

 _-Personne réussit du premier coup. J'te montre c'qu'il faut faire. Tends l'arc avec ton pouce et ton index. Maintenant, mets un pied en avant."_

 _ _Tu m'as écouté, tu as prit une inspiration. Je sentais que tu commençais à avoir confiance en toi. Et j'avais raison puisque cette fois-ci...__

 _"_ _-J'ai réussi! J'ai réussi!_

 _-Tu vois? T'es pas nul._

 _-Merci..._

 _-Et maintenant, voyons voir si tu sais te défendre avec une arme._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Moi, j'ai une épée, toi un arc. J'vais te laisser des flèches et un peu d'avance. Mais traine pas._

 _-Hein? Mais..._

 _-Un, deux, trois, quatre..._

 _-Ah!"_

 _ _Ce jour-là était assez drôle. Faut savoir qu'une lame bloque très bien des flèches. En tout cas, tu en avais fait la constatation.__

 _"_ _-J'vais t'attraper, j'vais t'attraper._

 _-Tarée de Maschiaccia!_

 _-Quoi? Wow! Bravo, t'as failli m'atteindre l'épaule._

 _-J'me suis dit que te distraire pourrait au moins une chance de te surprendre._

 _-Bien pensé. Le plus intelligent bats le plus fort. Ma mère m'en avait parlé._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-J'ai dit "Le plus intelligent bats le plus fort." "_

 _ _Ces mots t'avaient fait sourire. J'avais l'impression que, d'une certaine façon, ils t'avaient donné un peu d'espoir pour le futur. Alors, je me suis aussi mise à sourire. On n'a pas parlé pendant un certain temps. Mais, ma curiosité a finit par prendre le dessus.__

 _"_ _-Au fait, où t'as entendu "Maschiaccia"?_

 _-Je sais plus. Mais je sais que c'est pour parler des filles guerrières de mères..._

 _-...en filles_ _ **3**_ _. C'est un mot qui a été oublié, tu sais. Les garçons et les filles se battent ensemble encore aujourd'hui mais pour les noms, c'est toujours ceux des hommes qu'on retient. Ma mère et moi sommes les seules qui peuvent faire revenir cet héritage des femmes et de leurs filles qu'on a oublié. Tu comprends pas ce que je dis, pas vrai?_

 _-Ce que tu veux ressens, non. Mais ce que tu veux dire, un peu._

 _-Un peu?_

 _-Je comprends pas ce que mon père veut de moi mais si un jour, je trouve vraiment ce que je veux, je pourrai le transmettre à des gens. Si j'y arrivais pas, je serai triste. Toi, tu te sentirais triste si t'arrivais pas à transmettre cet héritage que t'aimes, pas vrai?_

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _Heu, tu crois pas qu'on devrait retourner là-bas? Ils doivent nous chercher partout._

 _-Ils doivent plutôt être ivres morts avec tout l'hydromel qu'il y a dans le village. Pas question que je dorme là-bas quand il fera nuit. Viens, on va plutôt au sommet de la montagne, ça sera plus sympa."_

 _ _Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune. Le spectacle était magnifique. On est restés silencieux pendant un moment. J'aimais ça. Un ciel dégagé comme ça, c'était rare dans l'Archipel. Et le temps était doux mais si le fond de l'air était frais. C'est toi qui a finit par briser le silence.__

 _"_ _-Au fait, t'as de la chance d'avoir autant d'amis au village._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

 _-A Beurk, j'en ai aucun. Ils se moquent tous de moi parce que je suis soi-disant un bon-à-rien. Mais avec ce que tu m'as apprit, ils changeront d'avis. Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ça._

 _-Parce que tu crois que l'amitié, ça se gagne en se battant?_

 _-Maschiaccia? Maschiaccia! Attends, t'en va pas!_

 _-Et je m'appelle pas comme ça! C'est juste toi qui m'a trouvé ce surnom. Pfff, j'y crois pas. T'as entendu mon nom et tu l'as oublié._

 _-Je...je suis désolé._

 _-C'est Irena, crétin! Irena! Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai pas d'amis. Quand les gens jettent un œil sur moi, c'est juste "Wow! Irena Navorrus Torus. Alors, c'est vrai, tu sais te battre? Montre-nous" Alors oui, j'aime me battre, je ne me sens pas juste Viking, je suis une Viking. Mais je suis aussi autre chose. Oh! C'est toujours le même refrain, je m'entends bien avec les gens mais personne a jamais cherché à vraiment me connaître; et on m'a jamais laissé l'occasion de le montrer. Alors, c'est vrai je sais pas ce que c'est de pas s'entendre avec les autres mais je sais ce que c'est de pas être compris._

 _-..._

 _Je suis désolé. Je voulais pas te blesser._

 _-Ca va. Tu pouvais pas savoir._

 _Allez, viens, on y retourne._

 _-Hé, on va quand même pas rester là toute la nuit?_

 _-On peut même dormir ici. Je t'assure, ils vont même pas s'apercevoir qu'on est parti avec tout ce qu'ils ont bouffé et bu. Alors, arrête de t'en faire et dors. Bonne nuit._

 _-B...bonne nuit._

 _-Tu sais quoi?_

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Je m'appelle peut-être pas Maschiaccia mais c'est chouette comme nom._

 _-C'est pas vraiment un nom._

 _-Pour l'instant. Mais quand je serai chef, ce sera mon nom._

 _-Irena la Maschiaccia?_

 _-Ouais. Ah! Ca sera trop bien._

 _-Hinhin!_

 _-Irena la Maschiaccia. La Maschiaccia...La Maschiaccia...Zzzz!"_

 _ _Le lendemain, les choses étaient assez tristes. Ma mère et ton père étaient tellement honteux de ce qui s'était passé lors de la beuverie qu'ils n'osaient même pas parler. Ils avaient décidé de ne reprendre la fête que l'après-midi afin de se sentir plus en forme.__

 _ _ **A ce moment du récit, Harold jeta un regard vers son père. Stoick semblait toujours aussi triste. Ces paroles devaient sûrement lui rappeler ce moment dont il avait honte aujourd'hui car, dans cette pièce, il savait qu'il avait eu tort au sujet de son fils. Mais à cet instant, il devait surtout se soucier de la colère d'Irena à son égard dont Harold se demandait encore quelle en était l'origine.**__

 _ _Quand l'après-midi est arrivée, des jeux avaient été organisés. Tous consistaient à se battre avec des armes. Stoick la Brute était, bien sûr, convaincu qu'Harold n'aurait jamais sa place là-dedans. Mais tu as quand même dit à ma mère dit de te placer chez les Archers. Moi, je me battais à l'épée. Et que ce soit mes combats ou mes leçons, nos efforts ont porté leurs fruits puisque...__

 _"_ _-Harold!_

 _-Papa?_

 _-Bravo fils!_

 _-Ah! Oui...merci papa. Enfin...j'aimerais juste...Arg!...Res...pirer._

 _-Ah, excuse-moi fils. C'est juste que je suis fier de toi._

 _-Aïe! Heu...quoi?_

 _-J'ai dit "Je suis fier de toi". Ah, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de porter une arme. Je me trompais. Tu agis enfin comme un vrai Viking. Encore quelques efforts comme ceux-là et tu seras digne d'être le fils de Stoick la Brute."_

 _ _J'ai jamais oublié à quel point t'étais euphorique quand tu m'as raconté ça. Il était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était la première fois que ton père te faisait un compliment. En tout cas, tu m'as dit "Merci" je sais pas combien de fois. C'était embarrassant...__

 _"_ _ _ **-Ouahahahaha!"**__

 _ _...mais aussi très flatteur. Les deux jours suivants, ça été pareil. On a continué avec des jeux de combats, la fête, la rigolade...Les fils des Chefs ont même commencé à être sympa avec Harold. Surtout Jikol. Quand je pense que le premier jour, lui et Golgi t'avaient traités de Brêle. Ils ont bien changé d'avis après ça. Jikol utilisait toujours une massue. Une fois, il a voulu m'assommer et toi te taper dans le ventre. Il a pu faire ni l'un, ni l'autre parce qu'il a pas attention au soleil. Du coup, il a été ébloui et il a lâché la masse avant que le jeu ait pu commencé.__

 _"_ _ _ **-Hahahahahaha!"**__

 _ _L'avant dernier-soir, nous nous sommes réunis dans la Grande Salle pour faire un immense festin comme tant d'autres depuis que nous nous étions réunis. Et ce soir-là, nous avons eu une surprise. Même moi, j'ai été étonné. Ca n'était pas prévu à la base. Et je crois que je sais ce qui lui a donné l'idée.__

 _"_ _-Les enfants, regardez cette immense cible au plafond. Sortez vos arcs et vos flèches. Ceux qui atteindront le centre de la cible auront les plus grosses part du festin._

 _Bien, vous êtes prêts?_

 _-Ouiii!_

 _-Allez-y!"_

 _ _Seules les flèches d'Harold et moi sont parvenues jusqu'au centre.__

 _"_ _-Oh!_

 _-Yahou!_

 _-Bravo, ma fille!_

 _-Ca, c'est mon fils!_

 _-Désolé, les enfants. Quand vous serez grands, vous aurez de meilleurs résultats._

 _-J'espère, dit Golgi, Jikol, tu dois être capable de battre tous les dragons que tu croises. Surtout les pires. Imagine que tu croises un jour un Cauchemar Monstrueux._

 _-Un Cauchemar Monstrueux? ai-je dit d'une voix moqueuse, C'est comme ça que j'appelle mon passage aux toilettes après avoir mangé un gigot._

 _-Hahahahahahaha!"_

 _"_ _ _ **-Hahahahahahahaha!**__

 _ _ **-Hinhinhinhin! Heu...Varek, tu ferais mieux de ne pas rire.**__

 _ _ **-Pourquoi?**__

 _ _ **-Laisse tomber.**__

 _ _ **-Et vous, vous moquez pas de Krochefer. Ca a déjà été humiliant pour lui cette histoire."**__

 _ _Cette remarque avait bien fait rire ma mère. Elle est venue vers moi attendrie.__

 _"_ _-Messieurs, n'oubliez jamais ceci: quand un enfant se trouve à vos côtés, il illuminera votre vie et vous rendra toujours heureux."_

 _ _Elle m'a tenu contre elle. Personne n'a rien dit mais tous les Chefs ont eu différentes réactions à ces moments-là. Certains ont mis une main sur l'épaule respective de leurs fils, d'autres ont dit "Vous avez bien raison, chère Yezlia", ce qui a fait sourire leurs enfant. Mais Stoick a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Il t'a prit dans ses bras et t'a mis sur ses épaules.__

 _"_ _-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux, Yezlia. Et je vais même ajouter qu'il faut profiter de nos enfants tant que nous le pouvons car c'est le cadeau le plus précieux qui nous est offert._

 _-Ouais! Aux enfants!"_

 _ _Hélas, ce soir de joie a été le dernier que nous avons eu. A cause d'un grand malheur, aucun de ces parents n'étaient destinés à profiter de leurs enfants. Nous savions que le lendemain soir était censé être le dernier soir des festivités de la Gloire du Valhalla. Mais nous ignorions qu'avant la tombée de cette nuit de festin, l'Île de Skjaldmö avait vu le jour pour la dernière fois. Alors que nous parlions joyeusement et rions, une ombre maléfique s'était déjà abattue sur l'Île de Skjaldmö. Un homme dont on ne voyait pas le visage s'est invité au festin. Il portait un capuchon et une longue cape noire.__

 _"_ _-Quelles belles festivités chère Yezlia. Vous avez du goût. Quel dommage que ma fonction m'oblige à mettre fin à cela._

 _-Qui êtes-vous?_

 _-Quelqu'un qui a besoin de vivre en se débarrassant des autres, ma chère. Je suppose que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire._

 _-Emparez-vous de lui, messieurs!_

 _-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous."_

 _ _Des Rôtisseurs sont venus de partout. Nous n'avions plus aucune issue. Nous essayions tous de rester calmes mais nous étions terrifiés. Nous en étions encore au temps où nous pensions que les dragons étaient des bêtes. Alors des dragons entre de mauvaises mains, nous préférions ne pas l'imaginer. Et cet homme le voyaient bien.__

 _"_ _-Vous parlez de Vikings. Des peureux, oui. Vous pensez que vos enfants sont encore trop jeunes pour affronter des dragons, c'est ça._

 _-Y a pas d'âge pour affronter des dragons._

 _-Jikol, non! ai-je crié"_

 _ _Mais c'était trop tard. Un Rôtisseur avait tiré au-dessus de la Grande Salle. Nous voulions sortir mais les autres Rôtisseurs nous bloquaient le passage. Deux sont restés et ont empêchés les Chefs et leurs fils de sortir tandis que tout s'écroulait. Les flammes dévoraient tout. Ma mère me demandait de partir mais je refusais encore et encore. Je voulais rester près d'elle pour tenter de sauver le maximum de personnes mais ni elle, ni moi n'y arrivons. Il était impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, ni de respirer dans ce chaos. Et comme tout le monde avait cédé à la panique, nous ne pouvions rien faire pour les aider.__

 _"_ _-Golgi! Jikol!_

 _Maman!_

 _-Ma chérie, je dois rester ici pour la sécurité de Skjaldmö et de tout le monde. Sauve-toi! -Non pas sans toi._

 _Ah!"_

 _ _Du bois brûlé nous est tombé dessus. J'ai tout fait pour nous en libérer. Malheureusement, au moment où je suis parvenue à nous en sortir, tous les membres de ma mère étaient engourdis et elle ne respirait plus. J'ai refusé d'admettre l'évidence et je ne voulais pas chercher à m'échapper. Et puis, j'ai entendu deux voix.__

 _"_ _-Papa!_

 _-Harold!"_

 _ _Vos cris de peur m'ont ramené à la réalité. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour ma mère mais je devais aider les vivants. Je me suis rappelée qu'il y avait une autre issue dans la Grande Salle elle-même. Les Rôtisseurs croyant qu'ils nous avaient tous tués, nous n'avions pas à nous soucier d'eux.__

 _"_ _-Suivez-moi. Vite!"_

 _ _Je vous ai amené jusqu'à là-bas facilement et nous nous apprêtions à partir tous les trois.__

 _"_ _-Vite Harold!"_

 _ _Malheureusement, des planches de bois sont tombées sur la sortie avant que je n'ai pu sortir. Il en pleuvait tant. Je me suis retrouvée prise dans l'incendie sans aucune possibilité de me sauver. Je pensais que j'allais mourir. Mais mon sort allait être pire que je ne le pensais.__

 _"_ _-Tiens, tiens, la fille de Yezlia._

 _-Oh!_

 _-Toi, tu vas venir avec moi._

 _-Ah!"_

 _ _Cet homme horrible m'a entrainé avec lui. Il m'a ligoté et entrainé sur son Rôtisseur. L'enfant que j'étais ne pouvait pas se défendre face à un homme aussi fort. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me remettre de la mort de ma mère ou de savoir si vous étiez en sécurité que cet homme immonde m'avait déjà assommé.__

 _ _Je n'ai aucune idée de combien de temps nous avons volé. Mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais entourée d'hommes sur le point de m'enfermer dans un cachot alors que je les voyais transporter tous les objets de ce qui avait été mon Île dont je devinais qu'elle avait détruite par les flammes des Rôtisseurs qui avaient non seulement ravagés la Grande Salle mais aussi tout le village. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il m'a fallu pour réaliser la situation: tous ces pauvres Chefs et leurs enfants, qui n'avaient rien à faire dans cette histoire, tués de manière barbare, ma mère morte, mon Île détruite, moi condamnée à être la prisonnière de ces monstres...J'avais peur. Je pensais que personne ne viendrait jamais m'aider. Mais au fond de moi-même, j'avais l'espoir que vous étiez tous les deux quelque part encore vie. Qu'Harold allait bien et que personne ne lui faisait de mal. Et malgré moi, j'avais le demi-espoir que Stoick était à ma , cela ne m'empêchait d'être terrifiée par toutes les tortures qu'on m'infligeait, plus particulièrement lorsqu'on m'a fait des cicatrices qui me marqueraient à vie.__

 _"_ _-Bonjour fillette._

 _-Vous!"_

 _ _Cela faisait plusieurs mois que j'avais été enfermée. L'homme qui avait détruit mon Île voulait me torturer personnellement.__

 _"_ _-Alors, comment te sens-tu depuis que tu es ici?"_

 _ _Même si j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids, je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour garder des forces. Je ne voulais pas montrer à cet homme qu'il me faisait peur. Hélas, je pense que personne n'aurait pu cacher ce qu'il ou elle subirait dans un moment pareil.__

 _"_ _-Tu sais, ma petite, on dit souvent aux enfants qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec des armes. En ce qui concerne les Vikings, on leur demande d'attendre un certain âge pour le faire. Mais moi, je n'ai plus l'âge pour me restreindre de quoi que ce soit, ma puce. Tu vois ce poignard? Et bien, je vais te le montrer de plus près."_

 _ _A cet instant-là, il me l'a rapproché de cet œil.__

 _ _ **A ces mots, Irena montra le côté de son visage où elle portait son masque. Tout l'assemblée poussa des exclamations à la fois de choc et de frayeur en voyant son visage mutilé.**__

 _"_ _-AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _ _Je pensais qu'il me crèverait les yeux. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il s'est contenté de m'infliger ces cicatrices. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait en tête de me mutiler le corps, de me laisser voir toutes les cicatrices qu'il m'infligerait avant de me rendre aveugle ou n'importe quel truc dans le genre. Cet homme était un sadique. Jamais je ne pouvais savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais peu m'importait. Au plus le temps passait, au plus j'étais fouettée, sous-nourrie, maltraitée et subissait les pires horreurs. Après un an, j'ai compris que personne ne viendrait m'aider et que je ne pouvais que sur moi-même. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'échapper. Ma détermination m'a redonné des forces. J'ai préparé un plan dans ma tête. Il a fonctionné. En chemin, je suis passée à la salle d'armurerie dans le secret espoir de retrouver des choses de mon Île que ces hommes n'avaient pas eu le temps de vendre ou alors se débarrasser. Et je n'ai pas été déçue. Ce que vous voyez, c'est l'épée de ma mère. La seule chose que j'ai pu garder d'elle. Ma première idée, avant de m'enfuir, a été de tuer l'homme qui m'avait prit tout ce que j'avais. Mais en chemin, j'ai croisé trois Rôtisseurs qui ont failli sonner l'alerte. Cependant, ça a failli par tourner à mon avantage. Ces dragons totalement incompréhensibles ont finit par être hors de contrôle pour ces hommes qui se sont tellement agités qu'ils ont aussi excités tous les autres Rôtisseurs qui se trouvaient sur cette Île. Résultat, la confusion générale, m'a permit de m'enfuir. La dernière chose que j'ai vu là-bas, c'est l'Île en train de se consumer alors que je prenais un bateau. Ainsi, tout comme ces hommes avaient détruit mon île, je venais de détruire la leur.__

 _ _Harold, Stoick, vous n'avez pas vu le visage de cet homme lorsqu'il venu détruire mon Île à cause de ce capuchon et cette cape. Mais il s'est révélé à moi quand il était mon geôlier. Je croyais qu'il était mort lors de la destruction de cette île, mais il a quand même réussi à se refaire une morbide réputation après avoir perdu son île et ses sbires il y a des années. Et cet homme, un costaud, vous le connaissez en tant que Chef des Cuirassiers.__

 _"_ _ _ **-Krogan!"**__

 _ _Pendant des années, je n'ai plus pensé à lui. Je le croyais mort. Néanmoins, j'étais seule et je n'avais rien. Je n'avais plus qu'une solution: le vol. Je suis devenue une pickpocket. Je faisais des affaires avec d'autres voleurs que je rencontrais. Au fil des années, j'avais acquis la réputation d'être la meilleure dans ce que je faisais plus particulièrement après ma rencontre avec Nuit Étoilée.__

 _ _C'était encore durant le temps où on croyait que les dragons étaient des bêtes féroces. Ce jour-là, je m'étais disputée avec un client, sur le prix d'une hache qu'il trouvait trop chère. J'avais réussi à lui échapper mais j'étais tombée par terre après une longue course. Mais j'étais tombée sur le sol et je m'étais fait une belle écorchure au genou. J'avais mal. Par chance, j'étais près d'une rivière. Je me suis passée de l'eau sur le genou. Ca a soulagé ma douleur. Mais j'avais faim. Je savais bien tirer à l'arc alors j'ai, si on peut dire ça comme ça, pêché du poisson avec mes flèches. Alors que je m'apprêtais à en manger, j'ai vu surgir celle qui allait devenir ma dragonne. Au début, j'ai eu très peur et j'ai voulu tirer. Que voulez-vous? Les préjugés des Vikings sur les dragons, ça existait encore à ce moment-là. Mais elle s'est contentée de manger un des poissons que j'avais pêché. Alors, j'ai compris qu'elle ne me voulait aucun mal. Alors, j'ai jeté mon arc. J'ai compris que nous avions aussi peur l'une que l'autre. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tendre ma main. Et je crois bien qu'à ce moment-là, Nuit Étoilée a comprit que je ne lui voulais aucun mal parce qu'elle a rapproché son visage du mien.__

 _ _Après ça, je me suis sentie moins seule. Un jour, j'ai entendu parler du combat entre Harold et la Mort Rouge et aussi de la réconciliation entre les dragons et les humains qui avait eu lieu grâce à lui. En plus d'être admirative, j'étais rassurée et heureuse de le savoir vivant. Et lorsque j'ai découvert qu'on utilisait des Terreurs Terribles comme messagers, j'ai voulu en dresser un pour vous écrire et vous montrer que j'étais vivante. Mais j'ai réalisé quelque chose: j'étais en colère. En colère après Stoick qui n'avait rien fait pour me rechercher, me retrouver et qui ne s'était même pas assuré qui j'étais encore en vie. J'étais certaine qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me revoies et je pensais aussi que tu m'avais sûrement oublié après autant d'années. Alors, j'ai choisi de continuer à vivre ma vie de pickpocket. Mais comme tu le sais Harold, les choses se sont passées différemment. Une nuit, j'ai vu Viggo et Krogan. Je n'avais jamais éprouvé une telle colère. Rien que le voir encore vivant, j'aurais été capable de le tuer sur l'instant. Mais j'ai entendu ça:__

 _"_ _-_ Enfin, nous l'avons. Grâce à cet objet, nous allons enfin pouvoir trouver les dragons qui nous permettront de contrôler l'Archipel.

-Peu importe la domination de l'Archipel. Ce sont surtout les bénéfices qu'ils peuvent rapporter qui sont intéressants. Après tout, on ne peut pas financer d'armée sans argent. Et dire que tout dépende de ce petit objet."

 _Je ne savais pas que c'était une lentille d'Oeil de Dragon jusqu'à ce qu'Harold me le dise mais j'avais bien compris que c'était un objet de valeur pouvait nuire aux dragons voire faire du mal à l'Archipel. Par chance, il ressemblait_ _à l'imitation j'avais entre mes mains à ce moment-là_.

"-Et dire que ce gringalet a failli nous arrêter à plusieurs reprises. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça d'un unijambiste.

-C'est quand même le fils de Stoik la Brute. Il aurait fait ses preuves un jour ou l'autre.

-Quoi?

-Heureusement que nous avons pu avoir cet objet à sa place. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il nous aurait sûrement empêché de faire ce que nous voulions de l'Archipel.

-Oh mon Thor! Je savais que...Mais aller jusqu'à se battre contre les Cuirassiers. Harold...

-Arrête de ne parler que de l'Archipel. Ce sont les bénéfices que peuvent rapporter les dragons qui sont vraiment intéressants. Et cet objet est la seule chose qui peut nous y aider.

-Si tu le dis. Bon assez bavardé. Il faut que nous agissions"

 _Même si ça allait être très dur parce que j'étais sûre qu'il avait tout oublié, je savais qu'il fallait que je prenne cette lentille et que je la remette à Harold le plus vite possible avant que la situation n'empire. Je m'étais dit que si mes pensées étaient fondées, je m'en irais d'une manière ou d'une autre une fois que j'aurais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Alors, j'ai couru vers Krogan et Viggo afin de les pousser par terre pour qu'ils lâchent la lentille et que je la remplace par la perle que j'avais voler sans qu'ils aperçoivent; et j'ai réussi._

"-Hé! Fais attention sale garce.

-Voyons, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on traire une jeune fille.

-Désolée,. Il y avait des cailloux par terre et j'ai glissé.

-Hé! Elle a fait tomber la lentille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'est pas cassée. Allez, va-t-en vite avant de t'attirer des ennuis. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr pour une jeune fille.

-Si vous le dites, monsieur"

 _Je me doutais bien qu'ils s'apercevraient de ce que j'ai fait. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'auraient découvert avant que je ne quitte le lieu où je les avais vu_

"-Elle est là!"

 _ _Par chance, j'ai réussi à leur échapper en atterrissant sur une Île où j'ai pu passer la nuit.__

"-Tu vas bien, ma belle?

Tant mieux. Parce que le repos, c'est fini. Les Cuirassiers sont à nos trousses. Il faut absolument trouver Harold avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le seul moyen de le contacter, c'est de...

Oh!"

 _A quelques mètres de nous, il y avait un Braguettaure blessé. Un Cuirassier lui avait tiré dessus avec une flèche._

"-Toi! dit-t-elle d'une voix dure en sortant son épée

-Ah!

-Comment as-tu osé?

-Je suis un Cuirassier. C'est mon boulot.

-Tu veux que j'te dise? J'aime pas les Cuirassiers. Alors, tu vas finir cramé. Nuit Étoilée.

-Cramé. Hahaha!"

 _A ces mots, le Cuirassier alla dans la mer rendant impossible la manœuvre de la Dragonne Licantra._

"-Hein? Ces fringues et ce visage. Tu es celle que les Cuirassiers recherchent. Wow! Vite, je dois revenir vers la plage.

-Crétin! Le courant t'emmène dans l'autre sens.

-Ah zut! Bah, peut importe. Quand j'aurais indiqué ton emplacement aux Cuirassiers qui te recherchent, j'aurai une récompense et tu seras perdue.

-Pfff! Je serais déjà partie.

-En laissant ce dragon blessé tout seul.

-...

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Héhé! Le courant va me ramener à mon bateau où mes camarades m'attendent. Toi, attends sagement qu'on vienne te chercher comme une bonne fille. Hahaha!"

 _De toute façon, j'avais déjà prévu d'écrire dragon blessé ou pas. Mais il y avait toujours cette peur en moi. Celle d'avoir été oubliée. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas signé la lettre. Mais même si c'était risqué, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je ne connaissais pas Harold. C'était trop dur de me faire passer pour une parfaite inconnue parce que...parce que...parce que tu as été trop important dans ma vie. Et j'ai été égoïste. Je n'ai pas pensé à l'impact que ça allait avoir sur toi. Je suis désolée pour ça. J'avais peut-être un petit espoir que tu te souviendrais malgré moi. Et ça, malgré le fait que je me doutais bien que c'était faux. C'était stupide._

 _ **Elle se tut. Elle avait besoin de se remettre un peu des émotions qu'elle ressentait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Lorsqu'elle alla mieux, elle reprit.**_

 _Quand les Dragonniers étaient devant moi, j'espérais pouvoir lui donner la lentille vite et repartir vite si jamais il ne me reconnaissais pas. Et en effet, il ne m'a pas reconnu._

"-Qui es-tu?"

 _Mais les Cuirassiers m'ont trouvé avant les Dragonniers. Malgré tous nos efforts pour leur résister et soigner le Braguettaure, j'ai été blessée. Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu au cas où je serais oubliée, j'étais incapable de m'en aller. Ils m'ont amené à la Rive où Harold m'a interrogé. J'ai alors pensé que peut-être dire mon nom lui rappellerait finalement quelque chose; mais même mon nom ne lui a rien dit. Quand j'ai constaté ça, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir que quelqu'un se souvienne de moi. Alors, comme j'étais presque guérie, je l'ai assommé et je suis partie sans être vue de personne. Malheureusement, Krogan et Viggo semblaient avoir compris ce que j'avais eu en tête avec la lentille. Alors que Nuit Étoilée et moi volions on-ne-sait-où, on a aperçu des bateau et des Rôtisseurs qui se dirigeaient vers la Rive. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire mais je ne voulais pas me montrer pour autant. Et je savais également que cette flotte et ces Rôtisseurs étaient beaucoup trop massifs pour que les Dragonniers de la Rive puissent les battre ensemble. Alors, même si ça n'a pas été de gaieté de coeur, en plus de la Rive, j'ai contacté Beurk. J'espérais que vous seriez assez nombreux face à eux tous. Mais je connaissais les risques. Je savais que si j'avais été obligée de me montrer, j'aurais vu Stoick._

" _ **-Irena...**_

 _ **-Je ne vous ai pas encore donné l'autorisation de parler, vous!"**_

 _Mais je n'avais pas le droit de vous abandonner face à ces immondes Cuirassiers. Alors, je me suis montrée pour vous aider. Je savais que si je survivais à cet assaut naval, ça devait m'impliquer de tout révéler. De mon identité aux raisons de mes actes. Mais c'était un risque à courir parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre me permettre de laisser les Cuirassiers gagner. Et maintenant, je suis ici avec vous._

 **.**

"-Maintenant, vous savez tout. Mais moi, j'aimerais savoir ce que je ne sais pas. En effet, il y a certaines choses que je ne m'explique pas. Même si je me doutais qu'Harold pouvait m'avoir oublié, je ne comprends pourquoi Stoick qui se souvient clairement de moi n'a jamais rien tenté pour m'aider après la destruction de mon Île; ou encore n'a, ne serait-ce que mentionné mon nom à Harold.

-...

-Papa, est-ce qu'elle dit la vérité? demanda Harold

-...

-Papa?

-Oui, fils. Elle dit la vérité.

-Alors, pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien? Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne me rappelle pas des horreurs qui sont arrivées à _Skjaldmö?_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça si tu sais qu'on a failli en être victimes? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que j'oublie totalement Irena?

-Il s'est passé toute cette histoire tragique que vous venez d'entendre.

-Quoi?"

 **.**

" _-Papa!_

 _-Harold!_

 _-Suivez-moi. Vite!_

 _-Vite Harold!"_

 _ _Elle nous a amené jusqu'à cette sortie qu'elle connaissait facilement et nous nous apprêtions à partir tous les trois. Malheureusement, a__ _près qu'Irena nous a aidé à nous enfuir, toutes ces planches de bois brûlées nous ont séparés. Nous ne nous parvenions plus à l'entendre et elle était indistinguable. J'ai fini par me résigner. Pas toi._

"-Maschiaccia!

-Harold! C'est trop tard. On ne plus rien faire pour elle.

-Non!Irena!

-Harold!Elle est au Valhalla maintenant. Nous devons partir.

-Non!Non!"

 _J'ai dû te faire courir de force jusqu'à un bateau commerçant à deux voiles que seule une ou deux personnes pouvaient naviguer. Les Rôtisseurs ne semblaient pas s'y intéresser et les hommes présents ne semblaient que vouloir voler des objets de l'Île. Nous étions seuls pour échapper à ces monstres. Nous étions sur le point de quitter l'Île mais tu ne voulais pas arrêter de descendre du bateau._

"-Papa, on doit retourner là-bas!

-Harold, je te l'ai dit, on ne peut plus rien faire pour Irena.

-Elle est vivante! Je le sais.

-Non Harold! Tu as vu ce qui s'était passé. Si on retourne sur cette Île, on va se faire tuer tous les deux. Comme Irena.

-Irena est vivante!

-Harold!"

 _Tu as voulu sauter du bateau pour retourner sur l'Île et aller sauver ton amie. Mais, à ce moment-là, il y avait une tempête. Avant que tu n'ais pu faire ce que tu voulais, le bateau s'est agité dans tous les sens. J'ai résisté autant que j'ai pu mais toi, entre ta taille et tes tentatives pour quitter le bateau, tu ne parvenais à lutter contre le temps. Alors, tu as finis par te cogner au mât du navire et tu es tombé inconscient._

"-Harold!"

 _Pendant les quatre jours de la traversée, tu ne t'es pas éveillé. Et pourtant, ton coeur battait et tu respirais. A notre retour à Beurk, tu semblais encore être entre la vie et la mort. Tout le monde s'est demandé ce qui était arrivé. Nous avons fait en sorte que les enfants ne sachent rien du drame de_ _S_ _ _kjaldmö__ _ _. C'est la raison pour laquelle aucun d'entre vous, à part Gueulfor, n'est au courant. Mais même lui ignorait beaucoup de choses jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisque j'avais raconté à tout le monde qu'Harold était déjà inconscient au moment où j'ai échappé au désastre. Et même à Beurk, il est resté entre la vie et la mort. Je pensais même qu'il ne se réveillerais jamais. Heureusement, il a finit par ouvrir les yeux trois jours après notre retour. Hélas, il était...__

 _"_ _ _ **-...amnésique.**__

 _ _ **-Harold? demanda Astrid**__

 _ _ **-C'est ça! A un moment de mon enfance, j'avais oublié qui j'étais au point que je ne savais même plus mon prénom. Ca a été le moment de mon enfance où tu as été le plus présent pour moi, papa. Gueulfor venait me voir tout le temps. Gothik faisait tout pour tout me soigner...Et tout le monde au village m'a aidé à retrouver la mémoire petit à petit en faisant en sorte que je me sente bien sans jamais me brusquer. Ca avait même été la seule fois où vous avez tous été gentils avec moi. Avant que vous m'acceptiez pour ce que je suis vraiment.**__

 _ _ **Oh! Maintenant, je comprends tout."**__

 _ **.**_

 _"_ _-Stoick, ne pas me rechercher parce que vous envisagiez que j'ai atteint le Valhalla, soit. Mais ça..._

 _-Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Harold_

 _-Harold..._

 _-Tu as profité de mon amnésie. Tu as fait en sorte que je me ne souvienne pas de la destruction de Skjaldmö. Oh mon Thor! Alors en fait, c'est à cause de toi que j'ai oublié Irena._

 _-Harold..._

 _-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Elle nous a sauvé; toi et moi._

 _-Harold, tu ne te souvenais plus de qui tu étais. Et je croyais qu'Irena était morte. J'avais peur que, dans l'état où tu te trouvais, te rappeler d'une fille que tu appréciais, mais hélas morte d'une manière affreuse, ne t'aurais fait que souffrir. Ce dont tu avais besoin, c'était de retrouver tes beaux souvenirs. Pas des souvenirs horribles que n'importe quel enfant n'aurait jamais voulu vivre._

 _-Mes beaux souvenirs? Parce que tu crois que c'est des beaux souvenirs d'avoir été méprisé par son village te croyant incapable d'être un vrai Viking? Tu imagines peut-être que j'ai aimé me rappeler que tu n'aies jamais cru en moi parce que je ne correspondais pas à tes attentes?"_

 _Il reprit son souffle avant de continuer sa tirade. Chacun dans la pièce sentait une profonde colère en lui._

 _"_ _-Tu sais quoi? J'aurais bien aimé me rappeler de quelqu'un qui a vraiment cru en moi. Quelqu'un a qui je n'avais pas besoin de me prouver digne de quelque chose pour qu'on fasse attention à moi; contrairement à toi. J'aurais aimé me souvenir de ma première véritable amie. Mais ça n'a pas été la cas parce que tu m'en as empêché. Tout ça parce que tu n'avais pas la certitude qu'elle était en vie. Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'aider à retrouver la mémoire tout en la recherchant?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, je croyais Irena morte. Et j'ai pensé que même si on menait des recherches, il y avait de fortes chances qu'on ne retrouve qu'un cadavre._

 _-C'était un risque à courir. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Une fois de plus, tu ne m'as pas écouté. Comme tu ne le faisais jamais. Je t'avais dit qu'Irena était vivante et tu ne m'as pas cru._

 _-Harold, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres..._

 _-Tu es pitoyable, papa._

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Stoick la Brute? Stoick le Lâche, oui, lança Irena avec colère et mépris, Regardez un peu où m'a mené votre pragmatisme Stoick. Regardez-moi, nom de Thor!"_

 _Elle lui montra son visage meurtri, sa jupe noire usée...Puis elle sortie son épée._

 _"_ _-Je la porte toujours sur moi. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me serve à être une digne Viking. Mais ma solitude a fait en sorte qu'elle ne m'aide dans jamais rien d'autre que le vol. Vous avez conscience de ce que ça veut dire?_

 _-Irena, je suis vraiment désolé. Je croyais vraiment agir pour le bien de mon fils. Je ne pensais pas que Krogan te torturait dans un cachot ou que tu étais condamnée à voler pour survivre._

 _-Quand je pense que j'ai sauvé votre vie."_

 _A part Gueulfor, qui tentait de rester compréhensif, tous les regards tournés vers Stoick transparaissaient tantôt le mépris, tantôt la colère, tantôt un mélange des deux. Les dragons, eux, grognaient de rage. Au bout d'un moment, le jeune Haddock se leva._

 _"_ _-Harold..._

 _-Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je me mette en colère, dit-t-il avant de quitter la pièce"_

 _Petit à petit, les Dragonniers, les dragons et Irena quittèrent la maison (non sans que les jeunes Navorrus Torus et Hofferson ne donnèrent des coups de poing au Chef de Beurk avant de sortir) sous le regard plein de honte de Stoick. Seul Gueulfor resta. Il vint près de Stoick et tous deux gardèrent le silence pendant un certain temps. Finalement, ce fut Stoick qui brisa le silence._

 _"_ _-Je sais ce que tu vas dire._

 _-Tu vois que j'avais raison._

 _-Gueulfor, tu n'étais pas à ma place._

 _-Cette petite faisait partie de la vie d'Harold. En ne lui parlant pas d'elle, tu lui as enlevé une part de lui-même. C'est comme si tu l'avais brisé._

 _-Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient devenus aussi proches. Je ne les surveillais pas, tu sais. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Harold de se faire des amis facilement à cette époque. Tout le monde au village ne l'a compris et ne l'a accepté pour ce qu'il était vraiment que très tard. Comment je pouvais savoir que le fait de ne pas se rappeler d'Irena pouvait le marquer à ce point?_

 _-N'importe qui a besoin de se rappeler de l'essentiel de sa vie pour se sentir complet, Stoick. Même quand ses souvenirs ne sont pas forcément tous heureux parce que dans la vie, il y a des hauts et des bas. On n'y peut rien._

 _Et il n'y a pas que ça. Tu ne t'es pas contenté de mal agir vis-à-vis d'Harold: tu as laissé une petite fille être emprisonnée, torturée et condamnée à voler pour survivre alors qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Ca, ça ne se pardonne pas facilement, Stoick. Voire pas du tout. Et maintenant, tous ces jeunes gens sont au courant. Les gens du village ne connaissent pas les détails mais imagine ce qui se passera s'ils apprennent qui est la Irena qui se trouve à Beurk._

 _-Ah, je me moque de ma réputation de Chef, Gueulfor. Ce que j'ai fait est mal. J'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de faire comme si la destruction de Skjaldmö n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je n'aurais négligé ni Harold, ni Irena et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, ils auraient été deux heureux amis en train de discuter dans la forêt de Beurk._

 _-Ecoute Stoick, laisse-moi réfléchir à tout ça. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce que tu fais mais je ne te laisserai pas tomber pour autant. Alors, je vais t'aider."_

 _ **.**_

 _Alors qu'elle volait sur sa Dragonne Licantra, Irena était emplie de colère. Elle se mit à hurler de rage et s'effondra sur le dos de Nuit Etoilée, haletante. Un peu plus loin, un jeune garçon accompagné d'un Furie Nocturne fit le même acte._

 _Les deux jeunes gens se croisèrent dans le ciel. Malgré eux, ils rirent. C'était un rire nerveux. A la fois parce qu'ils trouvaient la situation drôle mais aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de rester silencieux mais ne savaient pas quoi dire._

 _"_ _-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas lui pardonner que tu ne dois pas forcément le faire, finit par dire Irena, Après tout, il est ton père et il croyait te protéger._

 _-Je sais. Mais tout ce que tu as dit, même si je ne me souvenais de rien, ça m'a semblé tellement réel. J'avais l'impression de tout revivre d'un coup. Quand je pense que mon père m'a enlevé tout ça alors que sans toi, on serait morts. On n'aurait même pas réussi à récupérer la lentille d'Oeil de Dragon si tu n'avais pas été là._

 _-J'ai déjà craché mon venin sur ton père, Harold. Tout comme tu sais ce que j'ai vécu, nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il a fait, maintenant. Et tu l'as dit toi-même: quand tu as perdu la mémoire, ça a été la seule fois où ceux du village ont été gentils avec toi. C'était avant que tu leur prouves leurs torts. Ca signifie une chose: même s'ils se moquaient de toi, ils ne te détestaient pas; souviens de ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de l'esprit Viking._ H _ache en main, masse à bout de bras. Ils avaient peur qu'on les voit comme des mauvais en tout si jamais ils n'agissaient pas de cette façon. Il fallait qu'on leur montre qu'il existait autre chose que ça. Ils ont sûrement un peu commencé à le voir lors de ton amnésie et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont été gentils avec toi. Mais quand tu as dû commencer à retrouver la mémoire en tant que le toi de Beurk, leurs parents ont dû leur rappeler qu'il fallait te traiter en tant que le "toi" qu'ils n'acceptaient pas encore. Mais dis-toi bien ceci: maintenant, les gens de ton village savent qu'ils s'étaient trompés à ton sujet. Ils chevauchent des dragons, pleins de civilisations sont en paix avec les dragons grâce à toi. Ils sont devenus de vrais amis parce qu'ils ont comprit qu'ils devaient non seulement revoir leur jugement mais aussi te connaître. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, personne ne t'aiderait à affronter tous les dangers auxquels tu fais face, n'est-ce pas?_

 _-..._

Merci Irena. Pas seulement pour m'aider mais aussi de m'avoir sauvé. J'aurais juste aimé que ça ne te coûte pas ta liberté et te fasse autant souffrir. Et maintenant qu'on sais que Krogan est à l'origine de la destruction de ton Île et la mort de ta mère, ça motivera davantage les Dragonniers à affronter les Cuirassiers.

-On doit pas vivre dans le passé. Surtout pas maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés. Aujourd'hui, on doit faire face à une menace. Et on sera plus forts maintenant qu'on a pu renouer ce lien qui nous a séparés toutes ces années.

-Tu as raison.

-Tu es prêt?

-Et comment, Maschiaccia!"

Chevauchant une Dragonne Vipère, une jeune fille blonde observait la scène. Astrid souriait. Qu'Harold eût une amie comme celle-ci était une sacrée chance. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'elle voulait faire du mal à son petit-ami alors qu'en réalité, c'était elle qui avait souffert. Astrid eût un pincement au coeur et s'imagina à la place d'Harold; et si elle avait été amnésique et que son père l'avait empêché de se souvenir d'Ingrid pour une quelconque raison? Cela la fit enrager malgré elle. Même si Stoick voulait protéger son fils, elle trouvait son comportement intolérable. Elle savait qu'Harold allait avoir besoin d'elle dans ce moment difficile. Ou peut-être pas vu que lui et Irena semblaient s'être vraiment retrouvés. Toujours inquiète mais néanmoins un peu rassurée, elle s'en alla discrètement avec Tempête afin de laisser les deux amis se retrouver pour de bon. **1** _S_ _kjaldmö_ _est le terme qui désigne une jeune femme armée d'un bouclier dans la mythologie nordique et donc aussi chez les Vikings. Ce sont sur les Skjaldmös que sont fondées les Walkyries mais elles auraient également inspirées les Amazones de la mythologie grecque._

 _ **2**_ _ _Dérivé de l'expression "Être murgé comme un goret" signifiant, en gros, être bien bourré ou torché.__

 _ **3**_ _ _Ca par contre, c'est de moi vu que je vous ai donné la vraie définition dans le chapitre précédent.__


	6. Chapitre 5:Une découverte inattendue

**Chapitre 5:Une découverte inattendue**

"-Backé, regarde ce dessin. La silhouette sur la droite, tu peux l'imaginer dans les environs de la vingtaine et..."

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Backé sembla un peu dubitatif au début puis il ouvrit grand les yeux comme s'il avait tiqué.

"-Oh! Oui, oui. Bien sûr, Stoick.

-Parfait, assure-toi que ce soit prêt demain."

Alors qu'il partait en courant enthousiaste, Backé se cognait on-ne-savait-où avec son sceau car il était déjà hors de vue.

"-Heu, Stoick, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée? demanda Gueulfor dubitatif

-Backé est peut-être un peu...perturbé mais il s'est très bien débrouillé pour Harold et moi. Je lui fais confiance pour ce nouveau travail. Et avant que tu n'ajoutes autre chose, je parle de la fois D'APRES, pas celle d'avant.

-J'ai compris.

-Il y a des erreurs que je ne pourrais jamais réparer Gueulfor. Mais je veux au moins réparer l'injustice que j'ai causé.

-Chef!

-Pas maintenant, Sven. Je dois aller parler à la petite qui est venue sur l'Île.

-Mais justement, va y avoir un problème par rapport à ça, Chef. Tous les Dragonniers et la fille ont quitté Beurk.

-Quoi?

-Oh, comme c'est surprenant, dit Gueulfor moqueur"

 **.**

"-Dépêchons-nous, j'ai pas envie qu'on soit suivi, dit Harold

-Moi non plus, dit Irena

-Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie que ton père te suive, dit Rustik moqueur

-Rustik! dit Varek, T'as vraiment aucun coeur.

-Franchement, après ce qu'on vient d'entendre, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? demanda Astrid

-Comment tu réagirais toi si tu avais été à la place d'Harold ou d'Irena? demanda Ingrid

-Ben, j'y suis pas. Hé!"

Sans rien dire, Pète avait prit la silhouette de Rustik et l'avait jeté dans la mer. Tandis que le cousin d'Harold s'agitait dans l'eau, les jumeaux le fixaient d'un air sévère. Puis, ils se mirent à sourire et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en ricanant.

"-Cher Harold, suite à ce cruel manque de compassion, as-tu envie qu'on attende qu'un Ebouillantueur déchiquette la peau de ce monsieur le-Rustik-sans-coeur? demanda Kranedur

-Ou alors préfères-tu qu'on le repêche et qu'on laisse Prout et Pète se charger de sa punition? demanda Kognedur

-Quoi? Harold, à partir de maintenant, je ferai preuve de toute la compassion que tu veux mais arrête ces deux tarés!

-Hahaha! Les gars, personne ne va déchiquetter ou exploser qui que ce soit, dit Harold, Je crois que Rustik a comprit la leçon. Krochefer, repêche-le.

-Quoi? Alors, comme ça, tu écoutes Harold mais pas moi? Hum. Krochefer, jette-moi à l'eau. Ah!"

Un beau "plouf" se fit entendre sous les regards hilares des Dragonniers et de leurs dragons.

"-Non mais sérieux?

-Si on le laissait là? suggéra Astrid

-Même si c'est toi qui le demande, on peux pas faire ça, dit Harold, On n'abandonne jamais un Dragonnier à terrer. Ou plutôt à l'eau ici.

-C'est toujours comme ça? demanda Irena

-Bienvenue dans le monde des Dragonniers, dit Harold"

 **.**

A la Rive des Dragons.

"-Je sais ce que tu as en tête.

-Astrid, il faut lui laisser sa chance. C'est pour ça qu'on doit la laisser apprécier la Rive petit à petit.

-Harold, ça fait des années que tu ne l'as pas revu. Et elle a dit elle-même avoir beaucoup changé.

-Maintenant que je la revoie, je peux te dire qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle est toujours l'Irena que j'ai connu.

-Peut-être mais qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle pourrait se sentir prête à rester ici?

-L'aide d'une personne qui a aussi éprouvé un grand sentiment de solitude."

"-Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'observer la Rive en détails, dit Irena, C'est vraiment magnifique.

-C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je suis venue ici pour la première fois, dit Ingrid, Ils n'ont pas choisi cet endroit pour rien. J'ai mis du temps à les rejoindre mais j'ai fini par me sentir à ma place parce qu'il n'y a pas plus gentils qu'eux.

-...

-Tu sais, je sais ce que ça fait de se sentir seul. J'ai longtemps vécu sans personne jusqu'à il y a très peu de temps et Sonovent était tout ce que j'avais au monde.

-Tout comme moi et Nuit Étoilée.

-Moi aussi, mon Île a été détruite. Mes parents adoptifs et mon père sont morts.

-Qui a fait ça?

-Mon frère.

-Ton propre frère? Mais c'est un sale...

-Je sais. C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a appelé Dagur le Dérangé. Pendant très longtemps, il a été immonde. Mais aujourd'hui, il s'est racheté et il se bats avec les Dragonniers. Il a même sauvé Harold alors qu'il était en danger.

-Je vois.

-Ecoute Irena, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais je sais que Stoick a dit la vérité. Il n'a jamais voulu t'abandonner. Et je suis sûre qu'il fera tout pour se racheter.

-J'espère que tu as raison.

-Mais tu sais, on est là nous. On ne se connait peut-être pas encore très bien mais ici, tout le monde est le bienvenu. En tout cas, ils ont été très accueillants avec moi tout de suite et tout le monde s'apprécie.

-Hé, les têtes de moutons, rendez-moi ma hache tout de suite!hurla Rustik alors que lui et Krochefer poursuivaient les jumeaux sur Prout et Pète

-Hahahaha!

-Enfin, à quelques exceptions près.

-Hihi!

Je peux voir ta hutte?

-Heu...si tu veux."

"-Viens, c'est par...Wow!

-Mais qu'est-ce..."

C'était comme si deux reptiles géants venaient de passer devant les deux jeunes filles. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de bien les voir car elles étaient tombées sur le sol tant les deux créatures avaient courus vite. Alors qu'elles se relevaient, Ingrid et Irena reconnurent un Furie Nocturne et une Dragonne Licantra

"-Krokmou? demanda Ingrid surprise

-Nuit Étoilée? demanda Irena sur le même ton, Je rêve ou ils...

-Nos dragons font souvent ça quand on se repose ou qu'on fait d'autres activités que celles qui consistent à nous entrainer avec nos dragons. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que Nuit Étoilée se rapproche de Krokmou aussi vite.

-Ca peut s'expliquer par une chose simple, dit Varek alors qu'il arrivait en courant, Les Dragons Ouragan sont très rares et les gens sont persuadés qu'il n'existe plus de Furies Nocturnes. Krokmou est probablement le dernier de son espèce. Par conséquent, dû à la rareté de leur classe, les Dragons Ouragan ont l'instinct de se rapprocher rapidement pour créer un lien indestructible afin que leur classe ne s'éteigne jamais. C'est fascinant. Il faut vite que je raconte ça à Harold.

-Il est toujours comme ça.

-Haha! Ah, les deux Dragons Ouragans excités ont fait tombés mon épée.

-Un petit bouclier?

-Tous les épées de Skjaldmö en avaient un petit en dessous de leurs lames.

-Et c'est quoi cet oiseau rouge?

-C'était le symbole de mon île.

J'espère que ces deux reptiles ne l'ont pas...Oh!"

Le bouclier en question n'était pas cassé. Néanmoins, en l'ayant touché, Irena s'était rendue compte qu'il avait bougé.

"-Irena, tu ne nous avais pas dit que le bouclier de ton épée était détractable.

-Je...je ne savais pas.

-Hé, les filles, vous n'avez pas Krok...Oh!"

Harold passait à l'endroit où se trouvait Irena et Ingrid juste au moment où l'épée venait de tomber. Et s'il ne se trompait pas sur ce qu'il voyait, il allait se passer quelque chose de très important.

"-Une carte au trésor? s'exclama Rustik enthousiaste

-Pas n'importe quel trésor, Rustik, dit Harold, Le Trésor des Dragons. Et voilà ce que dit la lettre qui y a été jointe. Irena, je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi. Mais tu dois la lire. Elle contient sûrement des informations très importantes aussi bien pour toi que pour les Dragonniers."

Irena hocha la tête, prit une inspiration et commença à lire en tremblant légèrement.

"- _Ma puce, maintenant que tu es assez grande, je te confie cette épée ainsi que cette carte. Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je te confie quelque chose qui porte un tel nom. Et bien, c'est très simple, je pense qu'on ne doit pas tuer des dragons. Ce ne sont pas des bêtes féroces mais des créatures intelligentes capables d'avoir des émotions et de communiquer. Je suppose que maintenant, tu comprends pourquoi je vous faisais vous entrainer sur des dragons artificiels et que les fausses flammes que je vous faisais envoyer était en réalité de la lave. Et oui, voilà la raison pour laquelle je demandais à ce qu'on chasse les dragons et non pas qu'on les tue. Je voulais faire comprendre ce que je croyais à tout le monde mais je craignais que personne dans l'Archipel ne m'écoute. J'ai eu beau essayer de dire que Le Trésor des Dragons nous permettrait de mettre fin à ce conflit inutile et nous permettre de nous entendre avec les dragons, personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Même pas ton père. Je suis sûre que tu me croiras. Quand je t'aurai appris à lire des cartes, tu pourras trouver cette île et ce trésor. Il te permettra de comprendre les dragons et de te faire comprendre d'eux et ainsi de faire comprendre aux autres ce que sont vraiment les dragons. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des guerrières que nous sommes des meurtrières pour autant. Nous ne faisons que nous défendre. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous en prendre à des innocents. Maintenant, voici des explications: cette carte a été dessinée par ton arrière grand-mère Volua Morus Torus. Elle indique l'emplacement de l'Île où se trouve le Trésor des Dragons ainsi que le chemin qui mène jusqu'à ce dernier._ _ _Tilr__ _prendra soin du village pendant ton absence. Je compte sur toi pour trouver ce Trésor; ma puce. C'est le seul moyen pour que les Vikings arrêtent de faire du mal aux dragons._ "

La lettre était signée "ta maman qui t'aime" mais Irena s'abstint de lire ces mots devant les Dragonniers. La jeune fille lâcha les deux papiers malgré elle et devint silencieuse. Harold l'incita à s'assoir et resta auprès d'elle. La jeune Viking continua à garder le silence. Elle mit une main sur ses yeux. Elle respira fort pendant un certain temps. Puis, lorsque elle fut capable d'une pensée cohérente, retira sa main de ses yeux et se mit à parler.

"-Comment je n'ai pas pu m'apercevoir, pendant tout ce temps, que j'avais ça dans mon épée?

-Parce que Yezlia est morte avant d'avoir pu te le dire, dit Harold

-Et dire que...que j'ai failli tuer Nuit Etoilée alors que ma mère savait que les dragons n'étaient pas des monstres."

Remarquant que la jeune Viking et la jeune Haddock restaient silencieux, Astrid incita silencieusement le groupe à quitter la pièce. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux deux amis et sortit discrètement à son tour en se demandant ce qui allait se passer chez les Dragonniers depuis que ces deux-là s'étaient retrouvés.

"-Ma mère..Elle comptait sur moi pour...Oh! Mais tu l'as déjà fait de toute façon.

-Quoi?

-Grâce à toi, le monde est déjà en paix avec les dragons; cette carte n'est plus d'aucune utilité.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Irena, cette carte mène au Trésor des Dragons.

-Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer? Ce trésor est censé me permettre de comprendre les dragons et de me faire comprendre d'eux et ainsi de faire comprendre aux autres ce que sont vraiment les dragons. Tu l'as déjà fait.

-Irena. Je sais que tout le monde me voit comme le Grand Conquérant des Dragons. Mais en réalité, je ne suis qu'un dresseur de dragons. Il y a pleins d'espèces que je ne comprends pas. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, le monde entier n'était pas en guerre avec les dragons avant que je n'intervienne pour mettre fin à ce conflit qui opposait une majorité de Vikings contre les dragons.

-Une majorité de Vikings?

-La tribu des Défenseurs des ailes vénéraient les dragons bien avant que je n'intervienne pour montrer la vérité sur les dragons. Irena, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que si ta mère te faisait confiance, c'est que tu es digne de ce trésor peu importe ce que j'ai déjà accompli entre les Vikings et les Dragons. Si ça se trouve, le Trésor des Dragons est aussi important que ce que j'ai fait ou peut-être même plus.

-Harold, je sais dresser des Terreurs Terribles mais ce sont les dragons les plus faciles à dresser.

-Tu as réussi à dresser un Dragon Licantra, l'espèce de dragon la plus rare après le Furie Nocturne et aussi l'une des plus craints. Ce n'est pas rien.

-Ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. Tu l'as bien compris. C'est toi qui t'y connais en dragons. Moi, je m'y connais à peine.

-Irena, l'amie que j'ai connu m'a appris que les apparences étaient trompeuses. Quand je t'ai vu sans me souvenir de qui tu étais vraiment, je n'y voyais qu'une sale garce se moquant de moi. Mais petit à petit, j'ai compris que tu avais un but bien plus digne que ça et tu as finis par m'apprendre la vérité. Tu ne nous as pas seulement aidé à récupérer l'Oeil de Dragon, tu as aussi contribuer à libérer des Rôtisseurs de l'emprise de ces barbares. Tout ça, j'en ai été incapable. Krogan et Viggo m'ont mené en bateau. Toi, tu as réussi à les déjouer; et ça, au prix de mettre ta vengeance ta vengeance de côté. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Tu aimes les dragons, tu l'as dit toi-même.

-Même si c'est vrai, en quoi ce trésor peut encore avoir du sens?

-Il pourrait peut-être nous aider à en apprendre plus sur les dragons qu'on considère comme impossibles à dresser. C'est difficile à croire mais il en existe beaucoup. Et si ta mère t'en estime digne, ça veut dire que tu pourrais être celle qui nous apprendrait ça lorsque tu l'auras trouvé.

-Tu veux dire SI j'ai envie de le trouver.

-Irena, écoute-moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi d'envisager d'accomplir une chose en tant qu'Irena Navorrus Torus parce que tu as laissé ce nom de côté depuis ce qui est arrivé à ton Île. Mais regarde cette carte. Elle peut te permettre de devenir celle que tu aurais aimé être si Krogan ne t'avait pas tout ôté.

-Krogan...

Où se trouve cette Île?

-Laisse-moi regarder la carte. Je pourrai trouver l'emplacement de l'Île en l'examinant."

 **.**

"-Irena, c'est incroyable.

-Quoi?

-Le Trésor des Dragons se trouve sur...La Rive elle-même.

-Quoi? Tu en es sûr?

-Je sais que ça parait incroyable, mais c'est vrai.

-Oh mon Thor!

-Un trésor sur les dragons. Sur notre île. Et on ne le savait même pas. Il faut le dire aux autres.

-Harold, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi?

-Si c'est vraiment censé être quelque chose qui doit me concerner, peut-être qu'ils devraient restés en dehors de ça. Imagine tout ce qui risquerait de leur arriver si je les impliquais là-dedans.

-Irena, je sais déjà pour ce trésor. Ca veut dire que je suis libre d'en parler à qui je veux.

-Me dis pas que tu...

-J'en suis tout à fait capable. C'est vrai que ce Trésor des Dragons est ton affaire mais cette Île est à ce qui y arrive nous concerne donc ce trésor aussi.

-Tu es vraiment sournois, dit Irena en souriant

-Peut-être mais je connais bien Rustik. Quand il entends parler d'un trésor, il refuse de l'abandonner.

-Hihihi!

-Irena, je sais que tu as vécu seule pendant longtemps et que tu sais te débrouiller mais tu as été ma première véritable amie. Et tu l'es encore. Alors laisse moi t'aider. Aie confiance en mon jugement pour cette histoire de trésor. D'accord Maschiaccia?

-...

D'accord."

 **.**

"-Hé, les gars, on a prit une décision, dit Harold en sortant du Pavillon avec Irena

-On va partir chercher Le Trésor des Dragons, dit Irena, Alors, si vous voulez venir avec nous.

-Heu...on serait ravis, dit Astrid

-Seulement, dit Kognedur

-Quoi? demanda Irena

-Salut, poum, poum, tchak, ouah, ouais!

-Oh non! dit Harold en reconnaissant le visage que trop désagréablement familier"


	7. Chapitre 6:Les énigmes de Volua

_Bonjour ou bonsoir selon l_ _'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce chapitre. Je sais qu'au moment où je le publie, la nouvelle saison de Dragons a déjà commencé. Je vous annonce que, malgré tout, je vais m'en tenir à l'histoire que j'ai prévu et ne prendrai pas en compte le canon futur. En attendant, je souhaite une bonne lecture à ceux qui désirent continuer à lire cette fanfic. Amusez-vous bien:)_

 **Chapitre 6:Les énigmes de Volua**

Dans une immense clairière dissimulée dans les montagnes, des milliers de dragons entouraient une femme recouverte d'une capuche en fourrure. Celle-ci était à côté d'un dragon qui semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Et il n'était pas le seul. Un gigantesque dragon blanc regardait son dragon Stormcutter dans les yeux. A son tour, il regarda la femme dans les yeux. Ce qui l'alarma mais ne l'inquiéta pas pour autant.

"-Que veux-tu dire?"

Jumper fit un signe vers le dessin d'un immense dragon blanc que la femme regarda à nouveau. Ce fut là qu'elle comprit.

"-Tu crois vraiment? Dans ce cas, si quelque chose de grave se prépare, nous saurons quoi faire."

 **.**

"Gustav! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'exclama Harold

-C'est Stoick qui m'envoie.

-Mon père? Mais pourquoi?

-Il veut parler à toi et à la fille qui lui a mit une baigne."

Harold et Irena échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer mutuellement.

"-On n'a pas envie de lui parler, dit Irena

-Oh, c'est vraiment dommage. Alors, je vais lui dire pour le trésor et il aura sûrement envie d'en savoir plus.

-Oh! s'exclamèrent les Dragonniers"

Kranedur serra les poings.

"-T'oserais pas, sale petit...

-Oh si!

A moins...

-A moins que quoi, pauvre débile? demanda Rustik

-A moins que vous m'emmeniez avec vous à votre chasse au trésor!

-Quoi?

-Alors là, c'est hors de question! dit Irena, T'as aucune idée de combien ça peut être dangereux; et, à te regarder, t'as pas l'air fait pour t'aventurer dans un truc comme ça.

-Bien vu, Irena, dit Rustik, Et encore, tu sais pas le pire. Quand tu restes avec ce gars, il se passe pas cinq minutes sans que t'aies envie de le tuer.

-Ecoute Gustav, dit Harold, Je me fiche de ce que peux dire mon père. Il n'a aucun ordre à me donner parce qu'ici, c'est moi qui commande.

-Alors, je retourne à Beurk où tu commandes pas et là, ton père aura le droit de venir te chercher en tant que Chef de Beurk pour t'ordonner de parler avec lui.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, dit Kranedur, Depuis quand il est devenu aussi manipulateur?

-Cher frère, il faut croire que la leçon qu'il a eu sur l'Île de Parenvrilles lui a apprit que le chantage était une arme redoutable pour compenser sa pitoyable lâcheté, dit Kognedur

-Bon, laisse-nous une minute, dit Harold"

Les Dragonniers se concertèrent dans le Pavillon Commun. Gustav? Cet imbécile qui s'était prouvé incompétent dans pratiquement tous les domaines qui lui avaient été proposés? Se lancer dans une chasse au trésor?

"-Harold, il a l'air bien trop immature pour se lancer dans une chasse au trésor, dit Irena

-Ouais, dit Rustik, Et chaque fois que je vois la face de ce faux moi, je rêve que de le baffer et de le jeter dans un ravin tellement il m'énerve.

-Il n'est jamais concentré sur quoi que ce soit et n'écoute personne, dit Astrid

-Et je vous rappelle qu'il a failli casser notre ancien Œil de Dragon, dit Varek

-Et ça été le seuil de la honte quand il a été apprenti Parenvrille, dit Ingrid, Incapable de réfléchir à une stratégie pour se battre alors pour chercher un trésor sans réfléchir à comment ne pas se faire tuer s'il y a des danger sur le parcours.

-Et il est encore plus irresponsable que nous deux, dit Kognedur

-Et c'est pas un compliment, dit Kranedur

-Bon j'ai compris, dit Harold, Mais là, Gustav nous pose un vrai problème. En tout cas, plus grave que d'habitude. Il nous fait du chantage et il est au courant pour Le Trésor des Dragons. Si Gustav retourne sur Beurk, non seulement il fera venir mon père ici lui-même mais il lui parlera du trésor. On a une grosse responsabilité sur les bras, vous comprenez?

-Oui, dit Irena, J'aimerais juste qu'il ne soit mêlé à une histoire qui regardait ma famille.

-Ben finalement, en y réfléchissant, il sera le pas, dit Rustik

-Comment tu peux dire ça? demanda Irena

-C'est pas pour rien que je l'ai surnommé Gusfroussard. Il a un énorme ego mais c'est surtout un trouillard. Et quand il aura comprit la responsabilité qu'implique ton affaire de trésor de famille, il va nous lâcher quand on l'aura trouvé.

-Wow! Bien pensé Rustik, dit Harold surpris

-Oui, dit Astrid toujours amère, Faudra juste faire attention à ce qu'il se tue pas au cours de la chasse.

-Bon, je suppose qu'on a pas le choix, dit Irena

-Hélas, dit Astrid lasse"

"-Bon Gustav, tu vas venir avec nous, dit Harold

-Ouais! De toute façon, vous aviez pas le...

-Mais à une condition!

-Oh!

-Tu la fermes pendant toute la chasse, dit Rustik menaçant, Compris?

-Ou...oui."

 **.**

Ils avaient décidés d'attendre le lendemain pour partir à la chasse au trésor. Mais durant la nuit, ils avaient voulu tester le nouvel Œil de Dragon. Après tout le mal qu'Irena s'était donnée pour prendre la lentille et la fournie aux Dragonniers ainsi que la difficulté qu'avaient eu ces derniers à la protéger, le moment était enfin venu de savoir si tout ce mal avait valu la peine que ce nouvel objet précieux fût protégé à un tel point.

"-Je l'ai appelé l'Oeil de Dragon 2.

-Quelle originalité, soupira Rustik accompagnés de l'exaspération générale des autres

-Vous trouverez peut-être ça plus original que vous verrez ce qu'il est capable de faire. Krokmou!"

Krokmou fournit une lumière douce à Harold.

"-Oh mon Thor! s'exclama Varek,

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Harold

-L'Oeil de Dragon 2, il réagit bizarrement.

-La lentille. Elle...Elle...Oh!

-C'est...C'est...C'est ma carte! s'exclama Irena

-Alors, c'était pour ça que que Krogan et Viggo voulaient absolument retrouver l'Oeil de Dragon et une lentille qui pourrait le faire marcher, dit Astrid, Ils recherchaient aussi le Trésor des Dragons.

-Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'Irena avait déjà une carte, dit Ingrid

-Comme moi, murmura Irena"

Harold se tourna vers Irena le regard coupable. A cet instant, l'héritage de sa famille et sa guerre contre les Cuirassiers allaient être mêlées sans qu'ils ne purent y faire quoi que ce fût. Cela le fit se sentir mal. Il devrait être fort pour son amie jusqu'à la fin. Il ne savait pas encore comment il agirait jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire mais il avait déjà une idée de par où commencer pour donner confiance à la jeune Skjaldmienne.

"-Cette chasse au trésor est bien plus importante qu'on le pensait. Si Krogan et Viggo parviennent à trouver une nouvelle lentille d'Oeil de Dragon avant que nous ne trouvions ce trésor, ils vont nous devancer et..."

Il s'interrompit et baissa les yeux. Il préférait ne pas envisager les pires possibilités.

"-Il faut partir le plus vite possible. Préparez-vous."

Irena était en état de choc. Astrid le vit bien et la soutint. Elle tourna le regard vers Harold, qui semblait soucieux. Il vint vers Irena et posa une main sur son dos. Harold et Astrid l'incitèrent à s'assoir et la jeune fille poussa un soupir.

"-Calme-toi, dit Harold d'une voix douce, Ils ne savent probablement pas que le Trésor Des Dragons a un lien direct avec ta famille.

-Harold, tu as peut-être déjà affronté Krogan mais tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable quand tu te retrouves totalement à sa merci sans pouvoir rien faire

-C'est vrai, dit Astrid, On ne sait pas. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va s'assurer qu'il ne te touche plus. Mais n'oublie pas ceci: tu es née dans une tribu de guerrières. Tu auras toujours ça. En restant forte et en te rappelant de ceci, tu ne le laisseras jamais gagner."

Ces mots firent sourire Irena. Astrid était vraiment une fille bien. Harold avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir.

 **.**

"-C'est bon tout le monde, dit Harold, On va pouvoir partir.

-Ouais! Gustav est dans la place pour trouver le super trésor. Poum, poum, tchak.

-Hé, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit, l'abruti? dit Rustik menaçant

-O...oui, je me tais.

-Voilà ta carte, Irena. Etant donné qu'elle appartenait à ton arrière-grand-mère, c'est à toi de nous guider.

-Quoi? demanda Kranedur étonné, C'est pas Harold le meneur cette fois?"

Irena était surprise. Avant qu'elle ne pût dire un mot, Astrid parla à sa place.

"-Par où il faut commencer? demanda-t-elle

-Heu...et bien, on sait déjà que le trésor est sur la Rive des Dragons. Bon, il y a une phrase qui dit _Cherchez l'endroit où l'eau est blanche et pure. C'est là que commencera votre aventure._

-De l'eau blanche et pure? Mais c'est quoi ce charabia? demanda Rustik

-Ca s'appelle une énigme, Rustik, dit Varek

-Je sais que c'est une énigme, crétin de Varek. C'est juste que ça m'énerve que les gens qui font des parchemins, des cartes au trésor ou d'autres trucs mystérieux se sentent toujours obligés d'en faire des caisses et, surtout, d'être le moins clair possible dans leurs manières d'indiquer où se trouvent les endroits et les autres trucs.

-S'ils faisaient pas comme ça, ça serait pas mystérieux, dit Astrid

-L'eau blanche et pure, répéta Irena, Mais l'eau n'est pas blanche. A moins que...L'hiver!

-Quoi? demanda Ingrid

-Quand elle parle d'eau blanche, elle veut parler de neige. Est-ce qu'il y a de la neige sur la Rive?

-Oui, dit Harold, Devant le Pic Enneigé, il y a toute une colline de neige.

-C'est par là qu'il faut commencer. Allons-y, dit Irena."

 **.**

"-Ok, dit Astrid, On est là où il faut. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire?

-Voilà la prochaine énigme, dit Irena, _Trouvez le mur lacté et invoquez la flamme humide. Vers votre objectif elle sera votre premier guide._

-Le mur lacté? Une flamme humide? demanda Ingrid, Depuis quand une flamme est mouillée?

-Volua ne doit pas littéralement parler de lait ou d'une vraie flamme, dit Harold, Souvenez-vous, l'eau blanche dont elle a parlé n'était pas vraiment de l'eau.

-Le mur lacté, dit Astrid, Le lait est connu pour être blanc.

-Mais tout est blanc ici, dit Kognedur

-Oui mais la neige ne fait pas penser à un mur, dit Ingrid, Un mur, c'est solide.

-Solide...blanc, dit Irena, Il faut trouver un glacier!

-Regardez, il est là-bas, dit Gustav

-Wow, dit Astrid surprise, T'as su le repérer d'un coup?

-Ca me fait du mal de le reconnaître mais parfois, Gustav a un certain sens de l'observation, dit Ingrid

-Bon, c'est finit, oui? dit Irena un peu agacée, On a plus urgent à faire que de se lancer des piques."

Ils arrivèrent devant le glacier. Même s'ils avaient réussi une partie de la seconde étape, ils étaient toujours assez perplexes. Que pouvait donc vouloir dire "Invoquer une flamme humide"?

"-Sérieusement, je suis le seul à rien piger à la "flamme humide"? demanda Rustik

-J'avoue que c'est difficile à imaginer comme concept, confessa Harold, Mais ça a sûrement une signification.

-Héhé! Si ça se trouve, il faut demander à Freya de se ramener ici pour allumer un feu qui a aussi la capacité de mouiller les gens, dit Kranedur

-C'est vrai, dit Kognedur, Après tout, la déesse du feu peut faire ce qu'elle veut de ses flammes.

-Hé les jumeaux, les dieux ne viennent pas sur Terre comme ça juste pour résoudre des énigmes. Il faut que quelque chose de très grave comme la destruction imminente de la Terre soit sur le point d'arriver pour qu'ils se manifestent. Alors n'envisagez pas que Freya apparaisse comme ça.

-En fait, c'est pas bête quand on y pense, dit Harold

-Quoi? dirent les autres membres du groupe à l'exception d'Irena

-Mais oui! dit la propriétaire de la carte, Il faut invoquer une flamme humide, pas chercher une flamme humide.

-Et alors? demanda Rustik

-Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'on doit la créer nous-même? demanda Varek

-Oui, dit Irena, Mais regardez. La flamme humide, c'est à la fois du feu et pas du feu.

-Hein? demandèrent les jumeaux

-Regardez. On est devant un glacier. Ce qui veut dire que la flamme humide veut en réalité dire...

-Heu..., dit Kranedur perplexe

-Faire fondre la glace, dit Irena déçue que les jumeaux ne semblaient pas avoir compris

-Ah.

-Donc en fait ici, Kogne et Krane, c'est nous Freya puisqu'on crée nous-même la flamme humide, dit Harold

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli mais comment on la crée la flamme humide? geint Gustav

-Oh! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi débile, dit Rustik au bord de la colère, Guscrétin, tu crois que nos dragons sont là pour faire joli peut-être?

-Ah!

-Allez, tous les dragons devant le glacier, dit Irena, On compte sur vous.

-Ferkroche dans la place. Haha, ouais!

-La ferme, Gustav! dit Rustik en se retenant de hurler"

Tous les Dragonniers firent signe à leurs dragons de tirer sur le glacier. Krokmou, Tempête, Krochefer, Bouledogre, Prout et Pète, Sonovent, Nuit Étoilée et Ferkroche concentrèrent tous leurs tirs sur la terrible vague glacée. Ils durent souffler pendant longtemps car celle-ci était très solide; cela au point que les dragonniers commencèrent à croire que la glace n'allait jamais fondre. Sauf que...

"-Ca y est, je vois de l'eau, dit Astrid

-Sur la carte, il y a écrit _Vers votre objectif, elle sera votre premier guide_ , dit Irena, Où on en est?

-La glace commence à bien fondre, dit Harold

-Heu les gars, on ferait mieux de pas rester dans la neige, dit Varek

-Pourquoi? demanda Rustik

-Regardez le glacier."

En regardant ce qui leur était indiqué, les Dragonniers constatèrent qu'au plus le glacier fondait, au plus celui-ci s'imprégnait dans la neige en se transformant en eau. Et bientôt, une immense cascade de glace allait emporter les Dragonniers s'ils ne s'éloignaient pas.

"-Si on ne s'en va pas d'ici, on sera emportés par une chute d'eau glacée, dit Ingrid

-Mais c'est notre unique direction vers le trésor, dit Rustik

-Bon, une fois que l'eau aura fondu, tout le monde montera sur son dragon, dit Irena, J'essaierai de comprendre la fin de l'énigme.

-Attention, le glacier va fondre! prévint Harold"

Sans se faire prier, les Dragonniers montèrent sur leurs dragons tandis que le glacier, devenu cascade, coulait à flots.

"-Dépêche-toi, Irena, dit Varek, Les Gronks peuvent peut-être faire du sur-place pendant longtemps mais les autres dragons ont du mal avec ça.

-Je sais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Nuit Étoilée est une Dragonne Licantra, pas un Gronk. Elle a du mal avec le sur-place, elle aussi.

-Désolé.

- _La flamme humide. Vers votre objectif, elle sera votre premier guide._ Vers votre objectif? Mais bien sûr! Harold...

-J'ai compris. Foncez tous dans la cascade!

-Quoi?

-Faites ce qu'on vous dit! dit Irena

-Bon, bon d'accord."

 **.**

"-Une cascade fine! s'exclama Astrid, J'arrive pas à le croire. Comment on a pu ne pas voir ça alors que...

-Attendez une minute, dit Harold, Où est Gustav?

-Hého! Les gars? Vous êtes où? demanda une voix de l'extérieur

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, soupira Irena,

Gustav, hurla Irena, Viens avec Ferkroche dans la cascade. On est à l'intérieur.

-Hein? Où ça? Irena, tu es où?

-A l'intérieur de la cascade! hurla-t-elle exaspérée

-Laisse tomber Irena, soupira Rustik, Dès qu'il est seul, il prend pas de est trop débile et trouillard.

-Hum. Pigé.

-Ah, enfin quelqu'un qui comprend qu'on doit pas s'occuper de cet abruti dès qu'il vient nous...Hein? Tu vas où Irena?"

"-Gustav. Viens ici, je te dis.

-Hein? Mais t'étais où?

-Bon, laisse tomber. Ferkroche, tu vois que je suis vivante, pas vrai? Bon alors, suis-moi.

-Non Ferkroche, l'écoute pas. Ce qu'elle fait est trop dangereux, Ah!"

"-C'est bon, il est là.

-Oh, soupirèrent les Dragonniers déçus

-Alors que Gustav soit là, t'appelles ça quelque chose de bon, toi?

-Rustik, je sais que Gustav n'est pas facile à gérer mais on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner quelqu'un à son sort et tu le sais, dit Harold

-Gustav, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ton dragon a plus l'esprit de groupe que toi? demanda Irena

-Mais...cette histoire de foncer dans la cascade, ça avait pas de sens. On aurait pu foncer dans un mur, c'était super risqué.

-On est en train de suivre des énigmes. On doit pas se fier à notre instinct de survie mais réfléchir quitte à ne pas se fier à ce qu'on voit. Et d'ailleurs, une chasse au trésor, c'est sensé être risqué. Pigé?

-Heu...pigé.

-Bien. Et maintenant, si on explorait tout ça?"

Les dragons allumèrent les torches des Dragonniers. Tous commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une immense grotte. Ce qui ne les laissa pas sans surprise.

"-Incroyable! dit Astrid, On savait qu'il y avait des grottes sur la Rive mais comment on a pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait aussi celle-là?

-J'avoue que j'aurais eu du mal à envisager qu'il puisse y avoir une grotte sous un glacier, confessa Varek

-Hé en fait, le maigrichon et la rouquine, comment vous avez deviné que la cascade était fine? demanda Rustik

-C'est simple, dit Irena, Si la flamme humide devait être notre premier guide vers notre objectif, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait être notre première étape pour nous y mener.

-Et?

-Et alors, ça voulait dire que la cascade était une porte d'entrée pour suivre la piste du trésor, dit Harold

-Je déteste les énigmes, dit Rustik

-Moi, j'aime bien, dit Ingrid

-Allez, on continue, dit Irena

-Je me demande bien ce que va être ta prochaine énigme, dit Varek

-Hé, vous entendez ça? dit Astrid"

Des grognements menaçants se firent entendre. Ces bruits mirent les dragons en alerte. Gustav, lui, s'était placé derrière l'aile de Ferkroche en gémissant de panique.

"-Bon ben, je suppose que ça fait partie du parcours, dit Irena, Oh, écoutez, on a nos dragons, on risque rien. Venez.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, Krokmou, dit Harold, On va pas s'arrêter alors qu'on vient à peine de commencer. Aie confiance en Irena, d'accord?"

Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la prochaine étape de la chasse, Harold regretta presque de ne pas avoir écouté son dragon.

"-Oh mon Thor! murmura Astrid"

 **.**

Devant les Dragonniers se tenait un dragon devant faire neuf mètres. Celui était bipède, avait de longues et grandes ailes avec des griffes lui permettant de ramper sur le sol, une longue tête ronde avec un nez cornu et quatorze cornes au-dessus de sa tête divisées en deux paires d'oreilles. Le dragon avait une queue en forme de gouvernail ainsi qu'un ventre et une tête très ronds. Il était grisâtre à l'exception de ses ailes qui étaient bleues ciel et ses yeux, eux, qui semblaient mieux voir sur les côtés que face à face, étaient blancs avec un fin rond noir.

"-Qu'est-ce que...c'est...que ça? demanda Kranedur

-Aucune idée, dit Irena, Y a pas de dragon dessiné sur la carte.

-Attention! s'exclama Harold"

Le dragon était en train de rouler sur les parois humides de la grotte et avait manqués d'écraser les Dragonniers. Ceux-ci étaient tombés sur le sol et étaient un peu secoués.

"-Ca va? Rien de cassé? demanda Irena

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Harold

-Ah, parlez pour vous, geint Gustav, Il a failli m'écraser la tête.

-Bah au moins, t'as rien alors te plains pas, Gusgeignard, dit Rustik

-Mais ça n'a pas de sens, dit Varek, Comment un dragon peut rouler aussi facilement sur les parois humides d'une grotte sans glisser?

-Je crois qu'on va bientôt avoir la réponse à ta question, dit Ingrid"

Le dragon était en train de générer de la foudre avec son corps métallique en s'appuyant sur les parois humides de la grotte. Voyant cela, Irena se mit à hurler.

"-Harold, Astrid, vos jambes, vos mains! Le métal est..."

Trop tard. Non seulement, Harold avait très mal mais il était incapable de marcher. Astrid, quant à elle, serrait les dents en se tenant la main n'ayant que trois doigts.

"-Astrid!

-Harold!

-Pfff! On n'avancera jamais avec un gringalet sur les rotules et une blondinette avec une pince de homard **1** , dit Rustik

-Ah, comme si c'était de notre faute, dit Harold en colère, Et si tu arrêtais de te plaindre et que tu proposais des solutions? Ca serait pratique.

-Ecoute-moi bien Rustik, une pince de homard, c'est peut-être moins pratique pour tenir des objets mais c'est quand même très efficace quand on est en colère, dit Astrid, En particulier quand on a une hache à côté de ça. J'espère que c'est clair pour toi.

-Heu...oui, Astrid.

-Hum, vous avez vu ça, chère mademoiselle Dur?

-En effet, cher monsieur Dur. Rustik et le Terreur Foudroyant parasite la relation symbiotique entre les Dragonniers et les dragons.

-Terreur Foudroyant? demanda Irena

-Ben ouais, il faut bien lui trouver un nom, dit Kognedur, Il est terrifiant et il envoie de la foudre. Alors, Terreur Foudroyant.

-Haha, j'adore ce dragon, dit Kranedur

-En fait, ils ont pas tort, dit Varek

-Ah! cria le groupe en baissant leurs têtes respectives pour éviter un éclair

-J'hallucine! Sérieux, on est sur le point de se faire griller par un dragon de dix mètres et tout ce que vous pensez à faire, c'est lui trouver un nom? dit Irena exaspérée

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, dit Harold

-Décidément, ce parasitisme est bien plus grave que nous ne pensions, dit Kognedur

-C'est quoi, cette histoire? demanda Irena

-La symbiose est une interaction entre deux différents organismes qui vivent en association physique rapprochée au bénéfice des deux, dit Kranedur

-Néanmoins, cette relation peut aussi devenir du parasitisme, dit Kognedur

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? demanda Irena tandis que les autres Dragonniers froncèrent les sourcils

-Parasitisme. Une relation symbiotique non réciproque entre deux espèces dans laquelle l'une d'entre elles, le parasite, tire des bénéfices aux dépends de son hôte. Par exemple, nous et nos dragons: nous, si nous volons en parfaite harmonie avec nos chers amis loyaux et fidèles, c'est symbiotique.

-En revanche, s'ils tirent des bénéfices à nos dépends, c'est-à-dire si on ne tire rien d'eux, c'est parasitique, dit Kognedur

-Vous savez quoi? Puisque vous aimez tant les relations profondes, pourquoi vous allez pas vous symbioser avec ce dragon le temps qu'on trouve une solution à notre petit problème? demanda Irena d'une voix mielleuse

-Hein? dit Kranedur, J'aime le risque et le chaos mais pas au point de vouloir en gigot grillé.

-Moi pareil, dit Kognedur

-Faites ce que j'vous dis ou j'vous parasite la figure à tous les deux!

-Ah, quelle tristesse! Utiliser une forme verbale de noms communs sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'ils veulent vraiment dire, c'est désolant, dit Kognedur

-Oui, dit Kranedur, Et nous, nous allons mourir en regrettant de ne pas transmettre notre savoir.

-Finalement, j'aime bien ton amie, Harold, dit Rustik en ricanant

-Ah le voilà! dit le jumeau Thorston

-On fait quoi? demanda la jumelle Thorston

-Restez le plus possible sur le sol, c'est l'endroit le moins humide de la grotte, dit Irena, Et n'appelez pas votre dragon à l'aide, vous n'avez pas assez d'espace pour voler ici.

-Génial! Ouah!

-Je le redis, c'est super flippant! Même pour nous!

-Ah!

-Du calme! Je vais lire l'énigme. _Celui qui semble être un ennemi peut devenir un ami si vous partagez votre être et le poussez à voir les choses au-delà de ce qu'elles semblent être._

-Partager notre être? demanda Astrid

-J'aime les dragons mais je refuse de partager mon être avec un Terreur Foudroyant, dit Varek

-Varek, on n'a pas le choix, dit Harold

-Ecoute Harold, t'es pas en état de résoudre une énigme, tu peux pas marcher. Et toi, Astrid, tu peux pas bouger les doigts. Irena, essaie de résoudre l'énigme. Rustik, Ingrid, Gustav et moi, on va aider Harold et Astrid.

-Non, je peux pas bouger, geint Gustav, Tout ça, ça a l'air trop risqué.

-Dans la vie, tout est risqué, dit Rustik, Et ici, personne a droit à aucun traitement de faveur. Et puis, c'est toi qui a insisté pour venir à cette chasse au trésor alors tu fais des trucs comme tout le monde.

-Mais là, faire face à un dragon qui lance des éclairs...

-La ferme! dirent Rustik et Irena énervés

-Pfff, ça se voit que t'as jamais été face à un Ecrevasse.

-Et encore, dit Harold, Comparé à un Terreur Foudroyant, combattre un Ecrevasse, c'est super simple parce qu'on a plus de portes de sortie pour l'éviter afin d'établir une stratégie avant de le combattre face à face. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'on se retrouve face à un dragon électrique indressable?

-Vous n'avez jamais réussi à dresser de dragon foudroyant? demanda Irena

-Non, dit Varek, Les Dragons Foudroyants sont toujours sur la défensive et ont un instinct de survie très élevé. Quand ils voient quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux, ils prennent tout de suite ça comme une attaque. Ils sont imprévisibles et agressifs.

-Génial, soupira Irena, Comment devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui veut ta peau alors que tu ne lui as rien fait?

-C'est simple, tu peux pas, dit Rustik, C'est pour ça qu'on va foncer pour sortir de là.

-Rustik, c'est pas comme ça que ça va marcher, dit Harold, On pourra passer que si on résout l'énigme.

-Ah ouais? Et comment tu veux devenir l'ami de quelqu'un qui refuse ton amitié? Les jumeaux peuvent essayer de se symbioser autant qu'ils veulent avec ce dragon taré, il ne le verra que comme un parasitement parce qu'il pense que tu veux sa peau.

-Oui...Hé, les jumeaux, revenez ici, dit Irena d'une voix vive

-C'est vrai? On peut? demanda Kognedur réjouie

-Puisque je vous le dis. Allez vite!

Écoutez, j'ai une idée."

Lorsqu'il avait vu qu'il n'y avait plus d'humains, le Terreur Foudroyant s'était calmé. Les Dragonniers étaient restés en retrait tandis que les dragons étaient restés plus à l'avant. Ils semblaient attendre un signal. Harold était en train de changer sa jambe tandis qu'Astrid changeait ses doigts. Irena, elle, observait le groupe et les dragons et attendit que tout le monde fût prêt. Lorsque tout le monde hocha la tête, elle fit signe à Nuit Étoilée et Krokmou d'avancer. Ceux-ci tournèrent leurs têtes vers les autres dragons et leur firent signe de les suivre. Les dragons avancèrent lentement vers le Terreur Foudroyant. Nuit Étoilée poussa un gémissement doux. Cela calma le dragon furieux. Krokmou, lui, le regarda avec des yeux doux. Ce qui le poussa à le regarder avec fascination. En voyant cela, Irena poussa les Dragonniers à la suivre.

"-Lentement, murmura-t-elle"

Petit à petit, les Dragonniers vinrent près de leurs dragons. Cela sembla rendre le Terreur Foudroyant un peu nerveux. Cependant, lorsque les Dragonniers mirent leur plan en action, il commença à se calmer. Malheureusement, Gustav glissa. Ce qui rendit le Terreur Foudroyant à nouveau nerveux.

"-Ah!

-Oh non! dit Rustik, Crétin!

-Ferkroche, vite! dit Irena"

Le Cauchemar Monstrueux souleva son ami humain et le remit sur pieds. Celui-ci gémit comme un bébé devant les yeux exaspérés de la bande.

"-Oh Thor soit loué! Thor soit loué! dit Gustav en s'agenouillant aux pattes de son dragon

-Ressaisis-toi un peu, tu veux? dit Rustik"

Quand le Terreur Foudroyant avait vu le Cauchemar Monstrueux secourir son Dragonnier, il s'était à nouveau calmé; cela avait fait comprendre aux Dragonniers qu'ils pouvaient mettre leur plan à exécution. Harold fut le premier à baisser la tête et à tendre la main. Petit à petit, tous les Dragonniers s'y mirent.

"-Sérieux, pourquoi on est tous obligés de faire le truc de la main sur nos dragons? demanda Kranedur, Ils nous font déjà confiance.

-Y a sûrement un truc, dit Kranedur, Elle mijote quelque chose."

Lorsque le Terreur Foudroyant vit le groupe agir ainsi, il poussa un grognement qui ressembla à un murmure. Lorsqu'elle entendit ça, Irena vint vers lui. Harold se demanda ce qu'elle mijotait. Elle tendit la main. Cela l'inquiéta. Mais...

"-Héhé. Salut Oarfesa, dit Irena

-Oarquoi? demanda Rustik

-Quoi quoi? Il faut bien lui donner un nom. Et à l'observer de près, c'est une femelle. Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Oarfesa. On ne te veux pas de mal. Tu vois bien qu'on est des amis des dragons.

-Comment elle fait ça? demanda Astrid, Elle n'a jamais dressé de dragon.

-Si. Elle a déjà dressé des Terreurs Terribles, dit Harold, Ce sont des dragons faciles à dresser mais c'était un début. Et elle a réussi à dresser une Dragonne Licantra, l'espèce de dragon la plus rare après le Furie Nocturne; et surtout très crainte. Et si elle arrive à bien réfléchir, à écouter attentivement les paroles des autres et à bien regarder ce qui se passe autour d'elle, elle devient capable de faire beaucoup de choses.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu'elle a résolu son énigme en l'associant avec le concept de symbiotique et de parasitisme des jumeaux.

-Ben si, dit Irena, L'énigme disait _Celui qui semble être un ennemi peut devenir un ami si vous partagez votre être et le poussez à voir les choses au-delà de ce qu'elles semblent être._ En la lisant, j'avais encore cette histoire de symbiotique et de parasitisme dans la tête. Ca m'a fait réfléchir malgré moi; et je me suis dit qu'on devait entrer en symbiose avec Oarfesa pour qu'elle comprenne qu'on est pas des ennemis. Le problème, c'était que comme elle a une personnalité un peu particulière et qu'elle fait partie des espèces de dragons qui sont, techniquement, impossibles à dresser, elle pensait qu'on était forcément des ennemis. Donc ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était montrer qu'on pouvait établir une relation avec elle sans que celle-ci ne soit parasitique pour elle. Donc pour qu'elle voit les choses au-delà du fait que les humains sont forcément des ennemis des dragons.

-C'est...c'est vraiment comme ça que t'as vu les choses? demanda Kranedur ému

-Oui. Excusez de pas vous avoir écouter sur les relations symbiotique et le parasitisme. C'est pas si idiot quand on y réfléchit.

-C'est vrai? Oh écoute ça frangine; enfin quelqu'un qui reconnait notre génie.

-Oh, c'est trop émouvant, il faut qu'on l'embrasse.

-Oh, poussez pas non plus.

-Et si on passait? proposa Harold, On n'a pas résolu une énigme pour rester plantés là.

-Ouais, dit Rustik, Et moi, cette dragonne m'a énervé. J'ai plus envie de la voir.

-T'exagères, dit Irena, Au revoir Oarfesa.

-Hé, regardez, c'est une sortie, dit Ingrid"

 **.**

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la grotte, ils furent ébahis. Ils se trouvaient près d'une magnifique rivière avec une cascade juste devant une forêt ainsi qu'une large étendue d'herbe, de fleurs et d'autres plantes. Et le plus beau dans tout cela était qu'il y avait également des dragons. Mais surtout, il y avait...un Dragon Licantra.

"-Je n'arrive pas à le croire! s'exclama Irena

-C'est le seul qu'il doit y avoir sur la Rive, dit Harold

-Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup sur l'Archipel, Harold, dit Varek

-Je n'en avais pas vu d'autre depuis que j'ai rencontré Nuit Étoilée, dit Irena

-Hoho! dit Varek, Alors, il n'y avait pas qu'une grotte. Il y avait cet endroit entièrement rempli de dragons. C'est incroyable!

-Tout un monde tenu secret par les femmes de Skjaldmö afin de protéger les dragons, dit Harold, Elles devaient vraiment les aimer.

-Autant que vous en tout cas, dit Irena

-...

-...

-Heu...combien d'énigmes il reste? demanda Rustik à la fois las et énervé

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas compté, dit Irena

-Oh! J'en peux plus, moi, se plaignit Rustik

-Et c'est moi qu'on traite de pénible, dit Gustav

-Hé Gusnul, c'est pas moi qui ai manqué de perdre le groupe ou de tous nous faire tuer à cause de la trouille d'un dragon. Nom de Thor, ton dragon a dû te sauver parce que t'avais la trouille d'un autre dragon alors qu'Irena nous avait montré qu'on pouvait éviter ça. Tu réalises le truc?

-Il a raison, dit Harold, Avec le temps, Ferkroche est devenu plus responsable que toi. Gustav, tu dois pas compter sur les autres pour réussi les trucs. Tu dois aussi faire des choses par toi-même et apprendre à réfléchir.

-Haha, faites-moi autant de reproches que vous voulez; mais lorsque j'aurais trouvé le trésor en devinant les autres énigmes avant vous, vous comprendrez que j'ai plus de qualités que vous tous réunis.

-La seule qualité qu'un Gustave Larsène pourrait avoir, ça serait d'être mort, chuchota Kognedur à l'oreille d'Irena qui ricana

-J'voudrais trop être là le jour où ça arrivera, dit Kranedur, J'espère que ce sera une mort douloureuse où il se retrouvera plongé dans un piège mortel à cause de sa trop grande vanité qui lui sera fatale.

-Heu...Gustav est...agaçant, j'admets. Mais vous ne croyez pas ce serait un peu cruel comme sort? demanda Irena

-Si tu l'avais eu à tes côtés depuis qu'il est petit, tu nous comprendrais, dit Kognedur

-Je vois. Bon, je dois vous avouer, moi aussi, je suis fatiguée. Y a encore du chemin jusqu'au trésor et je pense qu'on est tous un peu fatigués du trajet. Je vous propose de vous reposer et de reprendre la chasse demain. Ca vous va?"

A ces mots, les dragons s'assirent en boules tandis que les dragonniers s'assirent près d'eux sans rien dire.

"-Hahaha, je crois que tu peux prendre ça pour un "oui", dit Harold"

 **.**

Le jour allait encore durer un certain temps. Les dragons des Dragonniers avaient décidés de se familiariser avec les nouveaux dragons qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Krokmou, lui, était triste de ne toujours pas avoir rencontré de nouveau Furie Nocturne. Ce qui ne l'empêchait de créer des liens avec les autres dragons autour de lui. Nuit Étoilée, elle, était tellement heureuse d'avoir, enfin, rencontré un autre Dragon Licantra qu'elle ne restait pratiquement qu'avec lui depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Mais si les dragons prenaient du bon temps, il y avait plus de tensions entre certains humains.

"-Gustav! Ramasser du bois pour le feu, c'est pas compliqué, m...Oh!

-Mais tout ça, c'est l...Wow! Ah!

-C'est pas vrai! Est-ce que tu es capable de faire quelque chose correctement? demanda Irena exaspérée et énervée

-Y a une chose que je sais bien faire. Seulement, je peux plus la pratiquer à cause du super Dragonnier et son Furie Nocturne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Oh! Tu peux pas comprendre. T'as jamais vu de combats entre Vikings et dragons. Et surtout, t'as pas vécu sur Beurk!

-J'ai peut-être pas vécu sur Beurk mais j'ai connu la guerre entre les Vikings et les dragons comme tout le monde. Dans le passé, j'ai dû protéger Nuit Étoilée afin qu'on la tue pas parce que je savais qu'on écouterait pas quelqu'un qui dirait que les dragons voulaient de mal à personne et ne faisaient que se défendre, encore moins une enfant.

-...

-Alors, ce truc que tu peux plus pratiquer, c'est en rapport avec les dragons?

-Je peux plus tuer de dragons.

-Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tu as rencontré Ferkroche et vous vous aimez toi et ton dragon **2**

-Oui, moi et Ferkroche, on s'est tout de suite comprit. Mais c'est la seule bonne chose qui m'est arrivé depuis qu'Harold et Krokmou ont fait en sorte que les Vikings et les dragons soient en paix. Avant ça, je me débrouillais très bien pour tuer des dragons sur le terrain et c'était la seule chose qui rendait mes parents fiers de moi parce que le reste du temps, tout le monde me disait que j'étais un mauvais en tout. Et maintenant qu'on tue plus de dragons, j'ai passé mon temps à chercher ma place ailleurs mais c'est toujours "Il suffit de passer cinq minutes avec toi pour qu'on ai envie de te tuer", "Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais bien trop irresponsable pour faire partie de notre bande". Et quand j'ai fait partie de l'Equipe Auxiliaire de Beurk, Stoick m'a envoyé suivre un programme d'apprenti Parenvrille pour me motiver à devenir meilleur mais finalement, mon prix est revenu à Rustik parce que j'ai pas pu réussir tout le programme sans tricher. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on arrête de me dire que je suis nul et qu'on m'accepte quelque part.

-En tant que Dragonnier, par exemple?

-J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Harold et les autres m'ont dit que je ne faisais que provoquer des catastrophes. C'est toujours bien d'être dans l'Equipe Auxiliaire. Mais c'est pas le genre de truc qui rend sa famille fière parce que c'est pas la grande équipe.

-Gustav...

-A cause d'Harold, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui permettait à mes parents d'être fiers de moi; ils allaient même jusqu'à dire "Tu honores la famille Larsène, Gustav" Et maintenant, si je quitte la maison, ils mettent trois jours à s'apercevoir que je disparais.

-...

Ecoute, je suis à des kilomètres de comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ma mère croyait en moi et était toujours fière de tout ce que je faisais. Et maintenant, j'ai plus de famille qui peut être déçue ou pas de moi. Mais je peux t'assurer que blâmer quelqu'un n'ayant rien fait dans le but de te rendre malheureux t'aidera à avancer. Et si on t'a dit plusieurs fois que t'étais pas bon pour faire certains trucs, c'est sûrement que c'était vrai.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

-Faire partie de l'Equipe Auxiliaire, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu participes sûrement à certains trucs comme des petites missions contre les Cuirassiers.

-Quelques fois seulement.

-C'est un début. Et en ce qui concerne le truc que t'arriveras à faire un jour, ça mettra peut-être du temps mais ça viendra. Tu sais, les temps changent et tu es encore jeune. Lorsque le temps passe, on évolue et parfois, on change d'ambition parce que notre caractère n'est plus le même. Et c'est ce qui est en train de t'arriver depuis que les Vikings ne tuent plus les dragons.

-Tu...Tu crois?

-Un jour, ma mère m'a dit "Si tu as des doutes, dis-toi qu'il faut toujours aller de l'avant". Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais maintenant, je crois que c'est le cas.

-Mais...

-Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire. Réfléchis-y.

Si tu y arrives, bien sûr.

-Hin!"

 **.**

"-J'y crois pas. Regarde-les Gustav. Pendant qu'on bosse, ils se la coulent douce; littéralement."

En effet, pendant que le jeune enfant arrogant et la jeune Navorrus Torus étaient partis ramasser du bois, une partie des Dragonniers avaient décidés de profiter de la rivière

"-Hé, regardez ça, dit Kognedur

-J'en crois pas mes yeux, dit Kranedur

-Gusincompétent est arrivé à faire quelque chose, dit Rustik à la fois moqueur et ébahi

-J'étais déjà impressionnée avec le Terreur Foudroyant mais là, c'est sûr, je suis convaincu qu'Irena serait une super Dragonnière, dit Kranedur

-Krane, dresser un dragon, c'est bien plus important que de s'occuper de Gustav, dit Kognedur, Je savais déjà qu'elle ferait une super Dragonnière avec le Terreur Foudroyant tout à l'heure.

-Dis, tu crois qu'elle va rester? Après tout, t'as vu comme elle a suivi nos conseils? Elle serait une parfaite disciple Thorston.

-C'est du sérieux là. Cette fille a vécu des trucs pas faciles. C'est pas une décision qu'on prend comme ça.

-Ouais, t'as raison. J'espère juste...

-Sois pas égoïste. Faut qu'elle fasse ce qu'elle estime être bien pour elle.

-Au fait, où sont Harold et Astrid? demanda Gustav

-Partis on sait où, dit Rustik, Je crois qu'il va y en avoir que pour Harid **3** pendant un moment. Alors, nous, on en profite pour se détendre.

-Hihi, d'accord, ricana Irena, Bon, dans ce cas, je vais me détendre aussi...un peu plus loin.

-Où tu vas? demanda Gustav

-J'ai...besoin d'être seule.

-Tu es sûre? demanda Gustav d'une voix mielleuse

-Chers dragons, surveillez Gustav au cas où il aurait de mauvaises idées derrière la tête, dit Varek

-Grrrr

-Heu..."

 **.**

Derrière une cascade, un jeune couple prenait du bon temps. Harold et Astrid s'étaient éloignés des autres afin de pouvoir passer du temps seuls. Comme ils se baignaient sans leurs membres de métal, ils préféraient ne pas être vus par les autres afin de ne pas être gênés. Mais surtout, pour eux, il était important de passer du temps ensemble dans l'intimité. Ils se sentaient bien, apaisés.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid poussa un petit gémissement de douleur.

"-Ca va? demanda Harold

-C'est rien, c'est juste...ma main.

-Ca va aller, dit Harold en embrassant délicatement le moignon coupé de sa compagne, Au début, c'est toujours difficile mais au bout d'un certain temps, on vit très bien avec. Tu verras.

-Harold?

-Oui?

-Cette histoire de Trésor Des Dragons m'inquiète beaucoup.

-Moi aussi, ça m'inquiète. Après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que Krogan et Viggo le veulent. C'est justement pour ça qu'on doit mettre la main dessus les premiers.

-Et si jamais c'était autre chose qu'un trésor? Quelque chose de dangereux et destructeur? Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien que Krogan et Viggo le cherchent.

-Oui, il y a sûrement une bonne raison; mais ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle le Trésor Des Dragons. Mais pourquoi ce serait autre chose qu'un trésor?

-Si jamais Volua Morus Torus s'était trompée? Si jamais elle avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle croyait être un trésor mais qui est en fait une...

-Une quoi?

-Une sorte d'arme dont Krogan et Viggo pourraient se servir à la fois contre les dragons et contre les humains? Si c'était vrai, cette guerre serait éternelle et nous ne connaîtrons jamais la paix.

-Astrid...

-Toute ma vie, j'ai été élevée comme une guerrière. Mais parfois, j'aimerais bien ne pas avoir peur que le monde soit en danger. Et...être au calme.

Ca t'arrive parfois d'imaginer ça?"

Harold comprenait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il la prit serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. L'étreinte les apaisa tous les deux.

"-J'imagine souvent une vie calme où nous pourrions être ensemble en sécurité sans avoir à nous inquiéter pour nos amis ou que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ou que je m'inquiète pour toi, dit Harold alors qu'Astrid avait calé sa tête dans son cou, Malheureusement, pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons pas envisager ça à cause des Cuirassiers. C'est pour ça qu'on doit faire en sorte de découvrir ce qu'est réellement ce Trésor Des Dragons avant que le pire n'arrive. Après ça, nous pourrons enfin vivre une vie normale et je ferai tout pour maintenir ça.

-Moi aussi."

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement rassurés d'être ensemble en sachant qu'ils pourraient toujours compter l'un sur l'autre.

Pourtant, alors que le jeune couple était à nouveau détendu et qu'ils s'amusaient comme des enfants dans l'eau, Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé.

"- _Et si Astrid avait raison? Si le Trésor Des Dragons était une sorte d'arme?Si c'est le cas, ça briserait le coeur d'Irena. Savoir que sa famille veillait sur une arme destructrice l'anéantirait. Si c'est vrai, je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Je serai là pour elle comme elle l'a été pour moi."_

 **.**

"- _Enfant_ _,_ _écoute cette_ _mélodie_ _  
_ _Qui endormie_ _  
_ _Va dans le monde des rêves_ _  
_ _Oublie toute pensée funeste_

 _Et ne fais que de doux rêves_ __

 _Guerrière, tu ne fais pas la guerre_ _  
_ _Tu ne fais que de te défendre_

 _Tu empêches les Conquérants de transformer le monde en un tas de cendres_ _  
_ _Et ton futur consistera à faire face à toutes les menaces_ __

 _Sois fidèle,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_

 _Sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle à ceux que tu aimes_ __

 _Gu_ _errière_ _sois digne et intègre_ _  
_ _N'oublie pas que tu hais la tristesse et les larmes_ _  
_ _Tu te battras au nom de la justice_ _  
_ _Oui, n'oublie jamais, que tu ne sers que la justice_ __

 _Sois fidèle,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_

 _Sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle à ceux que tu aimes_ __

 _Enfant_ _,_ _écoute cette_ _mélodie_ _  
_ _Puis endormie_ _  
_ _Va dans le monde des rêves_ _  
_ _Oublie toute pensée funeste_

 _Et ne fais que de doux rêves_ __

 _Gu_ _errière_ _,_ _lorsque tu grandiras_

 _Ce sera le moment où tu combattras_ _  
_ _Pour tous ceux que tu aimes et au nom de la paix_

 _Car ton futur consiste à combattre l'injustice_ __

 _Sois fidèle,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_

 _Sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle_ _,_ _sois fidèle à ceux que tu aimes_ __

 _Enfant_ _,_ _écoute cette_ _mélodie_

 _Puis endormie_ _  
_ _Va dans le monde des rêves_ _  
_ _Oublie toute pensée funeste_

 _Et ne fais que de doux rêves"_

Une jeune fille avait retiré ses vêtements afin de pouvoir se baigner. Se sachant seule, elle avait également retiré son masque. Irena n'était pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être vue par les autres en se sachant défigurée. C'était pourquoi elle préférait rester seule quand il s'agissait de se montrer à visage totalement découvert. De plus, cela lui permettait de chanter en paix. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Ce n'était que depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé Harold qu'elle avait ressenti à nouveau le besoin de se sentir à nouveau proche de ses origines et de ses principes de combattante. Et cette chanson en était bien la preuve car elle était bien plus qu'une berceuse.

"-Irena? appela une voix

-Oh!

-Irena? Tu es là?

-Ne viens pas! Je...Je ne suis pas en état d'être vue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Attends un peu, s'il te plait, d'accord?

-O...Ok, comme tu veux."

Cette voix était celle d'Harold. Il devait avoir entendu la chanson. Irena préféra se dire le contraire. Elle se rhabilla et se mit son masque en essayant de ne pas y penser.

"-C'est bon, tu peux venir.

-Irena, cette chanson.

-Oh, alors tu as entendu?"

Malheureusement, c'était le cas. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que quelqu'un l'entendît et surtout lui? Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu qu'elle repensât à cet instant-là à tout ce dont elle n'avait pas repensé depuis de nombreuses années? Tout ça à cause de cette lentille!

"-Je...Je la connais, n'est-ce pas?

-Ah. Tu...Tu as dû sûrement l'entendre quand on était enfants. Ma mère me la chantait. Toutes les femmes de Skjaldmö la chantaient à leurs filles."

Il y eut un silence un peu pesant. Irena semblait mélancolique et Harold le vit bien.

"-Désolé, c'est juste que...

-Tu commences un peu à te rappeler de Skjaldmö depuis que je suis réapparue, c'est ça?

-Dé...désolé, c'est arrivé malgré moi.

-Désolé de quoi? C'est pas ta faute si t'as été amnésique. Et Stoick n'a rien arrangé puisque qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé de ce qui s'est passé là-bas. Ressentir le besoin de te souvenir de tout ça est normal, Harold. Ca fait partie de ta vie. Tout comme ça fait partie de la mienne.

-...

-Tu fais partie de ma vie, Harold. Ne pas t'avoir revu pendant toutes ces années m'a fait mal. Et je ne m'en suis pleinement rendue compte que lorsque j'ai vu que tu ne te rappelais de rien. Jusqu'à mon prénom. Mais on en a parlé, tout ça c'est le passé.

-C'est vrai. Mais tu sais, c'est tout de même une partie du passé qui m'a permit de comprendre pourquoi tu étais venue à moi.

Lors de la bataille navale, pour empêcher les Cuirassiers d'attaquer la Rive, tu as dit "Maschiaccia". Et c'est ça qui a tout changé. Quand tu es venue nous aider nous et les Dragonniers, j'ai commencé à voir des images de Skjaldmö.

-Des images?

-C'était très flou. Juste des forêts, des voix. Je comprenais pas. Et il a suffit que tu dises ce mot pour que je comprennes que parmi les voix, il y avait la tienne; mais plus important, que ce mot existait uniquement entre nous.

-Alors, il suffisait d'un mot? Et dire qu'on a perdu tant de temps pour rien.

-Irena, tu l'as dit toi-même, le passé, c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui, on a quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Oui."

Tandis qu'ils parlaient, ils se reçurent une immense vague d'eau douce sur leurs visages. Alors qu'ils s'enlevaient les gouttes d'eau de leurs sourcils et se secouaient leurs corps, ils se retournèrent et virent deux grosses formes reptiliennes noires et rouges jouer dans l'eau.

"-Nuit Étoilée, ria Irena, J'ai rien contre le fait que tu t'amuses et je vois que tu t'es réconciliée avec Krokmou. Mais vous pourriez éviter de vous amuser à nos dépends, peut-être, non?

-Exactement, ajouta Harold, Et vous devriez aussi éviter de jouer dans une rivière. Krokmou, souviens-toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que toi et les autres dragons ont été en contact avec de l'eau douce. Tu dois donner le bon exemple à Nuit Étoilée, d'accord?"

Krokmou prit un air d'enfant coupable et incita Nuit Étoilée à sortir de l'eau. Pendant que les deux dragons finissaient leurs bains, Irena se tourna vers Harold et demanda:

"-Pourquoi les dragons devraient pas en contact avec de l'eau douce?

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est très dangereux.

-Ah."

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un sujet dont le jeune Haddock ne voulait pas parler, Irena n'en demanda pas plus.

 **.**

La nuit était tombée. Les dragons s'étaient assis en boules tandis que les dragonniers s'étaient assis près d'eux. Un feu de camp crépitait autour d'eux tandis qu'ils profitaient du silence de la nuit. Mais alors qu'ils semblaient tous calmes et tranquilles, Nuit Étoilée leva la tête vers le ciel pour une raison inconnue aux yeux de la petite bande.

"-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle? demanda Irena à son amie dragonne

-Moi, je vais te le dire. Elle sent des Sanlicards! dit Kranedur avec un ton qu'il espérait effrayant

-Des quoi? demanda Irena partagée entre l'incompréhension, la surprise et le rire

-Laisse tomber Riri, dit Kognedur, Il adore raconter des histoires d'horreur à deux pièces pour impressionner les gens. Mais ça fait peur qu'à lui.

-Des Sanlidards. Des Sanlidards! Des Vélocidards aussi grands que des sangliers avec des dards empoisonnés qui te piquent et te paralysent immédiatement. A cet instant-là, tu n'arrives plus à bouger et tu retrouves à la merci de ces derniers qui te dévoreront.

-Hahaha! Ca existe pas, des Vélocidards aussi grands que des sangliers, se moqua Astrid alors qu'elle se trouvait autour d'Ingrid et Varek

-C'est des sangliers-vélocidards pour vous. Et quand vous entendrez leurs grognements, vous y croirez dur comme fer. Croyez-moi."

A ce moment-là, il poussa un énorme grognement porcin incitant les trois jeunes gens à se boucher les oreilles tant celui-ci était assourdissement et, surtout, insupportable à entendre.

"-Et lorsque leurs dards vous auront piqué, vous n'aurez plus aucune raison de douter du tout car la dernière chose que vous sentirez sera la douleur que vous éprouverez lorsque vous serez dévorés vivants.

Et ouais. Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir.

-Kranedur, mets-là en veilleuse, tu veux? dit Harold agacé

-Ouais, tu fais peur à personne, dit Rustik

-Ah oui? demanda Kranedur en se penchant vers Rustik, Tu penses vraiment qu'il n'existe rien qui serait capable de t'attaquer de loin sans que tu t'en doutes? Quelque chose qui pourrait immobiliser une personne afin de l'avaler sans prendre la peine de le tuer avant pour à la fois satisfaire sa faim et son sadisme? Groar! Brouarg! Tu sais que ça existe.

-Hoho! Tu rigoles. C'est pas aussi facile qu'on le croit d'immobiliser quelqu'un sans le tuer, dit Rustik, Pour le manger, ça serait pas pratique."

Malgré le pragmatisme dont il venait de faire preuve, Rustik avait eu la voix légèrement tremblotante. Il savait que certains dragons étaient très féroces et les mots de Kranedur lui avaient rappelés que certains restaient indressables et, surtout, dangereux pour les humains (aussi bien que pour d'autres dragons). Même si Kranedur n'était pas une lumière en ce qui concernait beaucoup de choses, il y avait un semblant de vérité de ceux-ci et cela effrayait le jeune garçon malgré lui. Par chance, le jeune blond n'avait rien remarqué.

"-Ouais, c'est ça, allez vous coucher, dit Kranedur vexé, Et dormez si vous y arrivez."

 **.**

Du bois noir encore fumant dans la nuit. Des dragons et des Dragonniers endormis paisiblement. Le silence de la nuit étoilée et claire régnait. Seuls les respirations des endormis étaient distinguables.

Sans crier gare, l'un d'entre eux ouvrit les paupières. Harold avait du mal à dormir. Après toutes les découvertes qu'il venait de faire, ça lui était pratiquement impossible; entre l'arrivée de celle qu'il croyait être une inconnue, la dernière pièce du puzzle de son enfance retrouvée, le passé d'Irena lié au sien et à celui de l'héritage de la famille de son amie d'enfance oubliée, de l'Oeil de Dragon 2 et, surtout, des Cuirassiers...Cela faisait beaucoup en seulement quelques jours. Comment pouvait-t-on se reposer quand on devait faire face à de telles découvertes mais, surtout, quand celles-ci avaient un tel impact personnel sur soi-même?

Harold n'eût même pas le temps de réfléchir davantage qu'il sentit une légère pierre être lancée sur sa tempe. D'abord surpris, il se tourna rapidement afin de trouver le coupable du geste qui l'avait bien énervé. Il s'avéra que le coupable était en réalité une coupable. Irena, qui n'était pas endormie non plus, fit signe à Harold de la suivre loin du groupe avant qu'il n'ait eût le temps de poser la moindre question.

Ils s'étaient trouvés un petit coin où ils seraient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Comme personne ne les entendrait parler, Irena s'était permis de prendre la parole avant qu'Harold n'ait prononcé un mot. Mais il n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie. Il était tellement curieux de connaître la raison de son geste qu'il préférait la laisser parler.

"-C'est calme, hein?

-Ouais. Avec Krokmou, ça nous est arrivés de faire des vols pendant les couchers du soleil ou encore des vols nocturnes jusqu'à la Lune. Il adore ça

-Ca doit être magnifique.

Quand j'arrive pas à dormir, je regarde le ciel avec Nuit Étoilée. On fait ça parce qu'on est pas assez en forme pour voler. Des fois, on avait tellement d'insomnies pendant la nuit qu'on dormait le jour. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'insomnies, comment ça se fait que tu dors pas?

-...

J'ai l'esprit trop occupé, je dirais.

-On est deux alors.

Tu sais, j'imaginais pas du tout qu'on se reverrait. J'avais tout fait pour...pour t'oublier depuis longtemps. Alors, que la situation ait fait qu'on soit à nouveau réunis, ça a été tellement...

-...brutal.

-Oui. Parce que c'était comme si tout s'était mis à recommencer à nouveau comme pour me rattraper de ce que j'avais voulu fuir.

-Hé, ça va aller. Et d'abord, c'est moi qui t'ai oublié alors ne pense pas que tu as cherché à fuir quoi que ce soit. Non seulement tu avais perdu ta mère mais tu avais aussi été abandonnée à ton sort. Si quelqu'un a cherché à fuir, c'est mon père. C'est lui qui ne m'a jamais parlé de toi quand j'étais amnésique et qui ne t'a pas recherché parce qu'il te croyait morte. S'il avait au moins fait l'effort de mentionner ton nom, j'aurais compris que tu n'es réapparue que maintenant à cause de ta colère contre lui. Tu as toujours été fière et rancunière.

-Rancunière?

-Avoue que cette histoire de combats de tirs à l'arc et à l'épée, c'était pour te venger que je t'aie ignoré pendant les premiers jours des fêtes de la Gloire du Valhalla?

-Oh, peut-être un peu.

-J'en étais sûr."

Ils eurent un rire nerveux. Harold remarqua qu'Irena essuyait des larmes de ses yeux.

"-Ca ne va pas? demanda-t-il

-C'est...c'est rien, je pensais juste...Oh oublie.

-Non, dis-moi.

-Même si ce que tu dis est vrai, je...je pense que je n'aurais dû rester invisible pendant autant d'années. Je n'ai pas pensé à ce que pouvait ressentir Nuit Étoilée en n'étant jamais auprès d'autres dragons. Elle a dû se sentir tellement seule jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai été égoïste."

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes davantage. Comprenant cela, Harold la prit dans ses bras. Il la laissa pleurer pendant un moment tout en la berçant pour la réconforter.

"-Tu as raison quand tu dis qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut l'ignorer. Tu as beaucoup souffert. Ta tristesse est normale, tu dois la faire sortir. Tu te sentiras mieux après ça.

-...

C'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau."

Harold ne dit rien. Il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calmât un peu.

Soudain, ils entendirent des battements d'ailes. Un énorme dragon couleur or s'était placé devant la lune menaçant les deux jeunes gens. A le voir de loin, il devait faire quinze mètres. Ses ailes étaient gigantesques et il avait un très long cou. Il avait une tête ronde et une mâchoire triangulaire ainsi que deux grandes cornes sur sa tête. Sur sa mâchoire, on pouvait voir six dents pointues sur les côtés. Ses yeux noirs avaient des orbites jaunes. Il avait quatre pattes qui devaient faire deux mètres chacune. Que ce fût sur ses ailes ou sur ses pattes, il semblait avoir d'immenses griffes noires. En voyant cette gigantesque chose, Harold et Irena n'eurent que trois mots à leurs bouches:

"-Oh mon Thor!"

 **.**

"-Vite! Vite! Réveillez-vous! s'écria Harold

-Allez! Allez! Vite! Réveillez-vous! ajouta Irena"

S'ils furent tirés du sommeil brutalement, les Dragonniers tentèrent de rester calmes en voyant les deux amis revenir en courant et, apparemment, terrifiés et épuisés.

"-Un...dra...dragon géant, dit Irena en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle

-Or...Lune...Brillant, ajouta Harold qui n'arrivait pas à respirer non plus

-Une Lune d'or en forme de dragon géant qui brille? demanda Kognedur un peu perdue

-Et après, tout le monde dit que c'est nous qui sommes bizarres, dit Kranedur en ricanant

-Allons, allons, dit Astrid en faisant tout pour rester calme mais en restant déstabilisée malgré elle, Reprenez vos respirations tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu?

-On a vu un dragon, dit Harold, Un dragon énorme.

-Massif, ajouta Irena, Mais surtout, il est pas banal. Il était en or. Littéralement.

-En or? demanda Ingrid, Mais ça existe pas les dragons en or. C'est un métau.

-Et l'Aile Blindé alors? demanda Varek, Il était pas en métal mais il construisait son corps à partir de métal. C'était comme s'il l'était. Peut-être que ce dragon a une particularité qui fait qu'il a besoin d'or sur sa peau.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter science plus tard? demanda Irena, Là, on a une urgence. On doit partir d'ici tout de suite avant que ce dragon nous repère.

-Et le trésor alors? demanda Gustav énervé

-C'est quoi le plus important? Être riche ou être en vie? demanda Irena

-...

-Hé! C'est pas une devinette, tu sais.

-Ecoute Irena, dit Harold qui s'était calmé, On n'a pas forcément à partir d'ici à cause d'un dragon qui nous bloque le passage. Ce trésor est trop important. Il ne faut pas que Krogan et Viggo le trouvent avant nous. Nos dragons vont nous aider à le chasser d'ici et on pourra continuer. Maintenant, il faut réfléchir à une stratégie pour s'en débarrasser sans lui faire de mal.

-Moi, je dis on y va carrément, proposa Kranedur

-Kranedur, on ne va pas l'exploser.

-Ah oui? Et si ce qu'il veut?"

A la surprise générale, le dragon doré était arrivé au campement des jeunes gens. Tous se regroupèrent les uns autour des autres sans savoir quoi faire face à l'imposante et massive créature.

"-J'en crois pas mes yeux! s'exclama Astrid

-Heu...on l'attaque ou pas? demanda Kognedur

-Dites aux dragons de préparez leurs tirs.

Non arrêtez!"

La créature s'était dirigée vers Irena. Celle-ci était terrifiée et respirait abondamment sans savoir quoi faire. Contre toute attente, le dragon lui lécha le visage.

"-Heu...salut, dit Irena sans trop savoir quoi faire, Tu veux quelque chose?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va te répondre? demanda Rustik d'un ton sarcastique

-Ah, je suis stressée, d'accord?

Héhé!"

Le dragon avait baissé la tête. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Irena avait imité son geste. Elle remarqua que le dragon fixait la carte au trésor qui se trouvait aux pieds de la jeune fille. Comme il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, elle la ramassa.

"-Bon, on ne sait jamais, dit Irena, _Lorsque l'astre de la nuit brillera, la vie dorée apparaîtra afin de vous guider au bout du chemin qui vous amènera vers votre destin._

-Et bien, pas besoin d'être une lumière pour dire que l'énigme s'est résolue toute seule, dit Gustav

-Pour une fois, t'as dit un truc qui donne pas envie de te tuer, reconnut Rustik

-Et surtout censé, dit Harold

-Ouais mais c'était quand même facile, dit Astrid

-Suivons ce dragon, dit Irena"

 **.**

Ils étaient entrés en plein coeur de la forêt. Ce n'était pas vraiment un bon endroit pour les dragons. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace pour voler et le dragon doré se trouvait en haut du ciel; ce n'était pas facile pour les Dragonniers de le suivre. Heureusement, les arbres n'étaient pas assez touffus pour que le dragon fût invisible à leurs yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une caverne. Le dragon doré continua à les guider. Au début, le lieu semblait sombre et inquiétant. Les Dragonniers étaient réticents à avancer. Plus particulièrement lorsque le dragon doré les incita à avancer de plus en plus au fond du lieu. Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent enfin, ils furent éblouis par ce qu'ils virent. Dans cette immense caverne éclairée par la lumière du dragon doré, on pouvait voir des trésors à perte de vue: il y avait des diamants, des bijoux, des armes telles des haches, des épées, des massues...des cartes, des livres, des parchemins, des statuettes de dragons en or, en argent...

"-Wow!

-Ahurissant!

-Génial!

-C'est mortel!

-C'est dingue!

-C'est trop top!

-C'est hallucinant!

-C'est incroyable!

-C'est magnifique!"

Malgré eux, ils se précipitèrent vers les trésors qui se trouvaient devant eux. Les dragons, eux-mêmes, étaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Plus particulièrement par les statuettes de dragons qui représentaient toutes les espèces existantes. A la grande surprise de Krokmou, il y en avait même une en or qui représentait...un Furie Nocturne. Sans doute la personne qui l'avait sculpté s'était-t-elle inspirée de ce qu'elle croyait être un mythe et en avait vu un dessin quelque part. Il fallait dire que même si personne n'avait jamais réellement vu ou possédé un Furie Nocturne avant Harold Haddock, tous savaient à quoi ils ressemblaient grâce aux légendes qui circulaient depuis des siècles. Irena ressentit un mélange de joie et de tristesse en voyant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Cela lui rappelait son Île et toutes les richesses qui s'y trouvaient...avant qu'elle ne fût détruite par Krogan. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Il fallait qu'elle comprît où se trouvait le vrai Trésor Des Dragons.

"-Que veux-tu me montrer? demanda-t-elle au dragon doré"

A ces mots, l'immense bête pointa son regard vers la carte au trésor de la jeune fille. Irena était un peu perdue mais elle décida d'obéir silencieusement au dragon. Remarquant qu'il restait encore des phrases sur sa cartes, elle continua de lire à voix haute.

"- _Turquoise, Pierre de Soleil, Améthyste, Émeraude, Écarlate, Topaze et Saphir._ "

A ces mots, le dragon doré cracha littéralement des pierres précieuses aux pieds de la jeune fille qui n'en crut pas ses yeux. D'abord prise au dépourvu, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et ramassa les petites pierres qui venaient de tomber à ses pieds. Elle eût du mal à reprendre son souffle mais lorsqu'elle fut capable d'une pensée cohérente, elle appela ses amis:

"-Hé les gars, venez voir ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Ingrid

-Venez, j'vous dis.

-Wow! Où t'as eu ces trucs? demanda Kranedur

-Le dragon doré. J'ai prononcé des noms de pierres précieuses qui étaient écrits sur ma carte et il les a craché.

-Craché? demanda Astrid qui avait du mal à y croire

-Puisque j'vous le dis.

-Oh, c'est trop cool, dit Kognedur, Passe-moi la carte, j'vais essayer. _Turquoise, Pierre de Soleil, Améthyste, Émeraude, Écarlate, Topaze et Saphir._ "

A ces mots, le dragon doré recommença sa manœuvre.

"-Oh, c'est trop bien, dit Rustik, J'les prends.

-Hé, c'est moi qui les ai dit donc ces pierres sont à moi, dit Kognedur

-Ouais, dit Kranedur, Ces pierres appartiennent aux Thorston alors trouve-toi tes trésors.

-J'en crois pas mes yeux! dit Harold

-Mais à quoi peuvent donc servir ces pierres? demanda Varek

-J'en ai aucune idée, dit Irena

-J'espère que c'est pas ça, le Trésor Des Dragons, dit Rustik, Parce que franchement, même si ça coûte cher, des pierres précieuses, c'est pas si rare que ça puisqu'on vend dans les marchés.

-Sois pas absurde, dit Ingrid, Le Trésor Des Dragons a forcément un rapport avec les dragons. Il y a sûrement quelque chose derrière ces pierres précieuses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'autre? demanda Irena au dragon doré"

Le dragon doré mena le groupe vers ce qui semblait être une ouverture marqué dans une paroi de la caverne. On pouvait y voir une forme de cercle avec des trous à l'intérieur. Des trous! Ca n'était pas des trous, c'était...Irena et Harold hochèrent la tête mutuellement. La jeune fille mit les pierres précieuses dans le cercle. C'est alors que les petites pierres plates brillantes retombèrent aux pieds de la jeune fille et qu'une immense dalle s'ouvrit sous les yeux ébahis du groupe. Lorsque celle-ci fut entièrement ouverte, il n'y avait que...l'obscurité. Ce qui ne plut pas aux autres.

"-Krokmou, donne-nous une lumière douce, dit Harold au Furie Nocturne sentant que ses amis allaient s'énerver"

Lorsque le dragon s'exécuta, ce qui se révéla aux yeux des Dragonniers les étonna. Ils n'étaient pas ébahis ou contents ou avaient l'impression d'avoir remporté une victoire. Ils étaient juste...étonnés. Et Irena, elle, semblait juste surprise. Néanmoins, elle lit la carte.

"- _Ce trésor est à toi qui a su triompher de tous les dangers car tu t'es digne d'en hériter. Mais ce n'est qu'une étape pour trouver la clé vers la richesse précieuse qui te mènera vers une force à la fois obscure et lumineuse._

Mais...mais ce sont deux lentilles d'Oeil De Dragon et une...une carte.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle carte, dit Harold, Kranedur, Kognedur, vous qui savez bien reconnaître des Îles et des terres à l'aide des dessins, vous sauriez reconnaître ça?

-Attendez, tous ces bateau et ces trucs, ça me rappelle quelque chose, dit Kognedur

-Ouais, notamment un qui était bien flippant mais tellement cool, ajouta Kranedur

-Oh! La Dame en Noir! s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en coeur

-J'en étais sûr, dit Harold

-La Dame en Noir? demanda Irena

-C'est le navire où j'ai trouvé l'Oeil de Dragon. Un navire très dangereux et truffé de pièges.

-Quoi? Alors on aurait fait tout ce chemin juste pour trouver des trucs dont on a plus besoin et qui ne nous aideront pas à avancer? dit Rustik énervé et râleur

-Non, dit Harold, Il y a sûrement une autre signification. C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir caché plusieurs lentilles d'Oeil de Dragons à moins d'en avoir besoin pour...

-...un seul Œil De Dragon? acheva Irena"

Le groupe resta silencieux à cette remarque. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagés cette possibilité. Si c'était vrai, il ne leur restait sans doute plus beaucoup de temps avant que leurs ennemis n'eurent plus l'avantage.

"-Écoutez, dit Harold, Peut-être qu'à la base, ces lentilles étaient prévues pour l'Oeil De Dragon original mais nous allons devoir nous en servir pour l'Oeil De Dragon 2. Et pour l'instant, la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de retourner à la base.

-D'accord.

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Irena, Comment le trésor des Torus peut être relié aux Chasseurs De Dragons? Ils ne peuvent quand même pas...

-Irena, je suis sûr que Yezlia n'a rien à voir avec eux. Elle l'a dit: elle a toujours su que les dragons ne sont pas dangereux. Je pense qu'elle voulait que tu l'utilises à de meilleures fins qu'eux...comme nous avons essayé de le faire.

-...

-Maintenant, nous devons partir vite avant que les choses n'empirent. C'est notre seule chance d'arrêter Viggo et Krogan. D'accord?

-D'a...D'accord.

...

Quoi?

Tu veux nous indiquer un autre chemin?"

Le dragon doré fit signe aux Dragonniers de s'en aller par une sortie en hauteur. Très vite, ils se trouvèrent devant une trappe de laquelle ils devaient sortir. Lorsqu'ils s'y apprêtèrent, Irena se dirigea vers le dragon doré.

"-Merci pour le coup de main. Si un jour, on revient te rendre visite, nous fous plus une trouille pareille, d'accord?"

En guise de réponse, le dragon doré lécha le visage de la jeune fille.

"-Je prends ça pour un "oui""

Et sur ces mots, la petite troupe laissa le dragon doré seul et sortit en montant la trappe les uns après les autres.

 **.**

"-Harold, regarde, dit Astrid

-Quoi? dit Harold surpris

-Vous avez vu ça? dit Varek, On est juste au-dessus de la base."

En effet, la trappe était dissimulée en dessous de l'herbe et était invisible à l'oeil nu. Ainsi, le groupe ne l'avait jamais remarquée. En l'observant de près, ils remarquèrent un défaut dans cette dernière: un brin d'herbe qui faisait quelques centimètres de plus que les autres; une chose que l'on remarquait que si l'on faisait vraiment très attention aux détails et qu'on marchait très lentement.

"-Hein? dit Rustik, Alors, depuis le début, on aurait pu juste passer par là? Oh l'arnaque! En plus, les deux lentilles se trouvaient juste sous notre nez et on n'a rien vu.

-Allons au Pavillon Commun, dit Harold, Il faut comprendre comment peut fonctionner l'Oeil De Dragon 2 avec plusieurs lentilles"

Les Dragonniers et les dragons s'exécutèrent sans se faire prier davantage. Il fallait faire vite avant que le pire n'arrivât. Hélas, une mauvaise surprise les attendait déjà.

"-Maître Harold!

-Johann!

-Oh Maître Harold, je suis tellement désolé. Je venais vous proposer des articles intéressants qui, je l'espérais, vous aideraient peut-être dans vos recherches. Mais malheureusement, ces deux immondes hommes m'ont prit par surprise. De plus, il y a des Chasseurs de Dragons partout. Pardonnez-moi, Maître Harold."

Viggo tenait Johann par la taille et il menaçait de lui trancher la gorge à l'aide d'un poignard. Krogan, lui, se tenait fièrement devant le groupe, avec l'Oeil De Dragon 2 dans sa main droite, et regardait les jeunes gens avec un sourire sadique sur le visage. Plus particulièrement une certaine jeune fille rousse.

"-Et bien, et bien. Revoilà donc la petite prisonnière rebelle qui a mis le feu à ma base il y a des années de ça. Regarde-toi, tu es devenue une femme. Malgré tes cicatrices, je dois reconnaître que tu es...belle. J'ai bien fait de ne pas trop t'amocher.

-Je vous interdit de me parler! s'exclama Irena en s'apprêtant à sortir son épée

-Ah! Ah! Ah! Calme-toi ou ce cher négociant ne reverra plus la lumière du jour.

-Alors, comme ça, tu jouais à la chasse au trésor Harold? demanda Viggo d'un ton mielleux, Tu as dû bien t'amuser.

-Viggo, alors tu sais pour le trésor?

-Évidemment. Quand cette charmante jeune fille nous a volé l'Oeil De Dragon, nous avons vite comprit qu'elle avait forcément un lien avec vous. N'importe qui ne volerait pas quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Ce qui voulait dire que vous auriez un coup d'avance. Nous devions donc vite nous mettre à la recherche d'un autre Œil De Dragon afin de rattraper notre retard. La chose semblait difficile mais surtout impossible. Heureusement, je me suis vite rappelé d'un dragon appelé l'Aile Blindé. Son corps étant constitué de métal et les lentilles d'Oeil De Dragon étant en métal, il y avait une infime chance qu'un Aile Blindé en ait une sur son corps. C'était une piste très minime mais c'était notre seule chance. Et par miracle, j'ai réussi à en trouver un qui en possédait une. Il s'est montré...Comment dire? Réticent au début mais il a finit par être docile grâce à un traitement de nos spécialités. Accessoirement, une nouvelle espèce à vendre qui nous rapportera une fortune sur les Marchés du Nord.

-Tu as torturé et tué un Aile Blindé pour arriver à tes fins? dit Astrid révoltée

-La fin justifie les moyens, chère Astrid.

Ah!Ah!Ah!Doucement. Pensez à ce cher Johann.

Enfin bref, grâce à notre nouvelle lentille, vous devinez que nous avons vu ce que vous avez également vu, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-Dès que nous avons comprit que vous seriez sur la piste du Trésor Des Dragons avant nous, nous nous sommes dit que le mieux était de vous, comment dire ça? Ah, vous laisser faire le travail à notre place afin de récupérer ce qui nous revient de droit. Et n'essayez pas de prétendre que vous n'avez rien trouvé. Plus particulièrement toi, Harold. Tu es bien trop intelligent pour ne pas arriver à suivre correctement une piste complexe qui demande de la réflexion. A moins que...A moins que ce ne soit pas toi qui ait suivi la piste. Oh! Mais quel est cet air surprit? Tu croyais que je ne savais rien au sujet des Torus? Ou encore de ton existence, Irena?

-Hahaha! En ce qui me concerne, je n'avais plus pensé à cette famille depuis des années, avoua Krogan, Et puis, j'ai fouillé dans mes souvenirs. Je me suis alors rappelé avoir aperçu un homme roux, bourru, massif, avec d'énormes bras et une énorme bras et son fils brun et gringalet parmi tous les Chefs et leurs fils lors de la tragédie de Skjaldmö."

A ces mots, Irena serra les poings.

"-Ah, c'est tellement amusant à savoir. Harold, je suppose que si Irena est venue à ton aide, c'est parce que vous étiez de très bons amis, n'est-ce pas? Et laisse-moi deviner. Autrefois, si je l'ai retrouvé coincée sous des débris, c'est parce qu'elle a préféré sauver ta vie et celle de ton père plutôt que penser à s'enfuir, je me trompe? Hahaha! Et moi qui croyais que tu avais un coeur si doux, si tendre. Dire qu'elle a été prête à risquer sa vie pour toi alors que tu l'as moisir dans un cachot et l'a condamnée à devenir une misérable voleuse sans importance. Quand je pense que tu m'as traité de tous les noms possibles alors que tu es allé jusqu'à abandonner ta sauveuse. Oh Irena, comme ça dû être bouleversant et frustrant pour toi d'être traitée comme une moins-que-rien par ceux qui te doivent la vie. Pire, te faire piéger par ton coeur gros comme ça qui ne t'a apporté que les pires malheurs.

-Vous savez ce qu'il y a d'encore plus frustrant? C'est que vous essayez d'entrer dans ma tête. Cette histoire entre Harold et moi ne vous regarde pas. Et je vois clair dans votre jeu. Peu importe ce que vous tenterez, vous ne parviendrez jamais à me faire perdre mon sang-froid.

-Hahaha! Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi courageuse. Ou plutôt insolente. Enfin, revenons à notre sujet. Jeunes gens, nous savons que vous avez réussi à trouver le trésor et nous savons exactement à quoi il sert. Comme l'a si bien dit Viggo, vous ne pouvez que l'avoir trouvé. Alors, donnez-le-nous ou ce cher négociant ne reverra plus la lumière du jour.

-Ah, Maître Harold, supplia Johann d'un ton geignard

-Allons, dit Viggo, Vous ne voulez quand même pas avoir un mort sur la conscience? Vous n'avez quand même pas envie de garder un fabuleux trésor au prix d'une vie humaine, n'est-ce pas?"

Les membres du groupe se regardèrent, résignés. Ils soupirèrent, tristes, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de céder aux exigences de ces deux enflures. Irena et Harold tendirent les lentilles et les pierres précieuses à Krogan qui sourit davantage tandis que les Dragonniers le regardèrent avec mépris. Viggo relâcha enfin l'emprise qu'il avait sur Johann. Mais à la surprise générale, celui-ci à sourire. Non pas de son sourire ridicule et agaçant mais d'un sourire froid et glacial. Il prit tous les objets précieux que les hommes avaient récoltés et se tourna vers Harold.

"-Ce que tu peux être naïf, gamin."

Les Dragonniers n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer que des Chasseurs de Dragons apparurent montrant les véritables prisonniers sous les yeux de la petite bande terrifiée.

 **1** _Ces mots sont apparentés à la maladie appelée Ectrodactylie. Il s'agit d'une maladie génétique rare (ou pas forcément car il existerait d'autres causes dont on aurait pas encore découvert l'origine) qui fait qu'un humain peut naître sans avoir dix doigts ou/et dix orteils. Quand l'humain nait sans avoir dix doigts, on dit qu'il est né avec une main "pince de crabe" ou "pince de homard"._

 **2** _Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Je refuse de faire cette blague._

 **3** _Ma traduction de Hiccstrid parce que moi, j'aime pas Astrold._


	8. Chapitre 7:Sinistres découvertes-Part 1

**Chapitre 7:Sinistres découvertes** _ **1ère partie**_

"-Jo...Johann, murmura Harold, Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Hahahaha! Avec leurs physiques imposants, leurs Rôtisseurs brûleurs ou leurs jeux de manipulation, Krogan et Viggo faisaient des adversaires redoutables, n'est-ce pas? A côté d'eux, qui aurait soupçonné le prétentieux, bouffon et stupide mais toutefois inoffensif qu'est ce cher Johann le négociant?"

Les Dragonniers n'en croyaient ni leurs yeux, ni leurs oreilles. Ca n'était pas possible! Johann? Du côté des Cuirassiers? Ce n'était pas envisageable! Et si cette découverte était plus que choquante, ce n'était pas le plus inquiétant. Plusieurs Cuirassiers tenaient Stoick et Gueulfor en otage tandis que ces derniers faisaient tout pour de marbre. En tout cas le premier.

"-Harold, on est désolés, dit le forgeron, On comprenait pas pourquoi tu revenais alors on est venu ici nous-mêmes et ils nous ont...Enfin, t'as compris.

-La ferme, l'homme tronc! dit Johann, Vous n'avez pas à être rudes, messieurs puisque nous avons fait venir à une fête."

A ces mots, les Cuirassiers envoyèrent les deux otages vers les Dragonniers et tinrent tout ce petit monde en joue.

"-Tout doux, mon grand, dit Harold à Krokmou qui rugissait, Ce n'est pas le moment.

-En effet, dit Johann, Si un seul d'entre vous, que ce soit un Dragonnier ou un dragon, tente de faire un geste brusque, vous en paierez tous le prix.

-Krogan, dit Harold, j'ignore combien Krogan et Viggo te paient mais...

-Eux, me payer? C'est moi qui les paie pour qu'ils soient à mes pieds. Nous avons beau avoir eu quelques...divergences récentes à cause de cette petite peste qui a bien failli fiché en l'air notre plan mais grâce à Viggo, nous nous sommes reprit en mains. Il y a bien eu un temps où je n'étais qu'un simple vendeur parti de rien mais qui a grimpé les échelles grâce à mes talents jusqu'à devenir un négociant...comment dire? Rusé et stratégique parvenant à faire de grands bénéfices; au point qu'un jour, un Grimborn a finit par s'intéresser à moi. Tellement qu'il est allé jusqu'à me proposer de faire de moi son disciple. Quand j'ai compris que la Chasse aux Dragons rapportait bien plus que le métier de négociant, j'ai vite accepté. Après la mort de ce Grimborn, j'ai eu tout son héritage et ai officiellement fait partie des Chasseurs Des Dragons. Haha! Toujours à rester diriger les opérations tout en restant dans l'ombre sans que jamais personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

-Non! Tu...Tu nous as manipulé pendant toutes ces années, dit Astrid qui ne pouvait pas y croire

-Exactement.

-Johann, dit Harold qui tremblait de colère

-Ah! Harold, ne me fixe pas avec ce regard noir. Tu n'imagines pas combien tout ceci a été dur pour moi. Faire semblant de m'inquiéter pour toi et ton insupportable bon coeur, ton abruti de père, tes chers amis stupides ou encore la tigresse te faisant office de dulcinée. J'ai voulu vous hurler dessus tellement de fois. Mais cette comédie en valait la peine puisqu'elle permettait de franchir des étapes afin de nous permettre de devenir les hommes les plus riches du monde. En tout cas, une première lentille aurait pu nous permettre ceci si elle ne nous avait pas été lâchement volé par une morveuse.

-La lentille d'Ingrid! s'exclama Harold

-Hahaha! Bien joué Harold, dit Johann en applaudissant de manière moqueuse

-Comment j'ai fait pour ne me douter de rien? dit Ingrid, Tu étais là quand Krogan m'a volé ma lentille!

-Ton appel au secours...Il nous a obligé à quitter la Rive des Dragons pile au moment où les Chasseurs de Dragons ont décidés de nous attaquer, réalisa Astrid

-Dagur...Il nous a envoyé le pourchasser en nous disant qu'il était seul alors que c'était pas vrai, comprit Rustik

-Et son navire...Il était, comme par hasard, près de l'Île des Exilés pile poil au moment où Dagur s'est échappé, dit Varek

-Heu...c'est moi ou tout ça, ça fait un peu trop de coïncidences? demanda Kranedur un peu perdu

-Non justement, dit Kognedur, Ce sal...type s'est fichu de nous!

-Tu as tout fait pour convaincre Dagur qu'il s'était évadé seul alors qu'en fait, tu as contribué à son évasion afin de pouvoir reprendre tes affaires tranquillement sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Tout ça le temps de bien t'organiser avec les Grimborn et les Chasseurs de Dragons afin de bien remettre en place tes affaires, dit Harold,

-Le plus difficile a été de le laisser croire qu'il a réussi à voler mon bateau, dit Johann

-Depuis le début, c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça.

-Espèce de..., grogna Stoick hors de lui avant de se prendre des coups par plusieurs Chasseurs

-Papa! s'exclama Harold

-La Brute, t'as intérêt à te calmer si tu veux pas que ton fils unique y passe, dit un Chasseur

-Mais enfin Johann, quelle est cette chose que tu cherches? demanda Irena, Le Trésor Des Dragons ne fait que mener vers l'Oeil de Dragon original qui se trouvait sur la Dame en Noir. Vous l'avez déjà. Il n'a aucun intérêt.

-Parce que vous croyez que tout ça est lié à une histoire de trésor? Non. Cette carte au trésor qui vous a mené vers ces lentilles et ces rubis nous permettront de faire marcher à nouveau notre Œil De Dragon endommagé par la lave du volcan de la Rive des Dragons où Harold a envoyé Viggo bien malgré lui. Et une fois que nous aurons suffisamment, nous trouverons...le Roi Des Dragons.

-Quoi? demandèrent Harold et Irena

-Nous avons regardé les vieilles notes de mon grand-père après avoir vu la carte au trésor de Volua Morus Torus dans l'Oeil De Dragon, dit Viggo, Après avoir placé une lentille ainsi que cinq autres, les différentes classes de dragons s'afficheront. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Lorsque les classes de dragons seront complètes, le Roi Des Dragons apparaîtra, murmura Varek

-Et celui qui trouvera les cinq lentilles..., murmura Irena...

-...trouvera le Roi Des Dragons, acheva Harold"

 **.**

"-Johan, que tu veuilles devenir riche, soit mais pourquoi t'en être pris à mon fils?

-Stoick, l'obstacle principal à la chasse aux dragons, ce sont les amoureux des dragons qui viennent les sauver. Alors, imagine le problème que pose le Maître Dragonnier. Tout ceci n'est qu'une question de logique. Harold, depuis ce qui s'est passé dans les Marais Barrés, j'ai tout tenté pour faire en sorte que toi et tes Dragonniers disparaissent de l'Archipel. Mais malgré qu'on aient tout fait pour que tu disparaisses, tu as cette sale manie de refuser de mourir. Ah, pourtant, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais voir Stoick la Brute perdre un être cher depuis que ce que les Haddock m'ont fait subir.

-Que dis-tu? demanda Stoick

-Oups! dit Johann d'une voix moqueuse, Je m'étais préparé à cela. Au point où les choses allaient tourner, je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait plus aucune raison de dissimuler quoique ce soit. En temps normal, je te raconterais une de ces merveilleuses histoires de course d'alligator avec le Sultan de Zanzibar ou d'autres récits imaginaires de mes soi-disant voyages. Et oui, Harold. Les aventures que je vous ai raconté à ton naïf de père et à toi, je les ai volé à de vrais négociants avant de les couler avec leurs bateaux.

-Espèce d'enflure! s'exclama Astrid

-Du calme ou nous serons beaucoup moins gentils, dit Johann avec le ton le plus serein, Comme je le disais, tout ceci n'est pas qu'une question de profit. Certes, cela est attrayant de devenir l'homme le plus riche du monde. Cependant, j'ai également une vieille affaire à régler. Une affaire de famille.

-Une affaire de famille? demanda Harold, Mais de quoi tu parles?

-Oh Stoick, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais dit à ton fils qu'il avait un oncle?

-Quoi? demanda Stoick ébahi

-Et oui, dit Johann, Si Stoick a bien un cousin qui s'appelle Mastok Jogerson, il a également un frère jumeau nommé Zarbarr. Un frère avec lequel son père voulait qu'il partage le commandement de l'Île de Beurk une année sur deux. Mais Zarbarr n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Après tout, Zarbarr était né plusieurs minutes avant Stoick. Zarbarr était donc l'ainé de la famille Haddock. C'était à lui que revenait le commandement de Beurk. Mais non. A cause de cette stupide histoire de gémellité, il fallait que Zarbarr et Stoick dirigent chacun Beurk une année sur deux. Zarbarr en a eu assez de ne pas être écouté. Il a comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution: se débarrasser de Stoick d'une manière radicale.

-Oh!

-Johann, comment...

-Je n'ai pas fini, Stoick! A l'époque, Zarbarr et Stoick n'étaient que des adolescents. Ils s'entrainaient à devenir des guerriers et tuaient des dragons dans l'arène de l'Île. Zarbarr savait qu'un jour arriverait où ils feraient face à un Braguettaure et connaissaient ses capacités. Ce Braguettaure-là était tellement enragé que ses pattes ont transformé la terre en fumée. Il est allé jusqu'à Stoick pendant que Zarbarr s'apprêtait à tirer sur ses queues afin qu'il soit hors de contrôle et lui crache du gaz et du feu sur le corps. Malheureusement, malgré la densité de la fumée, Zarbarr a été aperçu avant de passé à l'acte. Il a donc été accusé de fratricide et condamné à l'exil.

-Oh mon Thor!

-Je n'ai jamais oublié ce jour-là, dit Stoick, Mon propre frère a essayé de me tuer dans l'unique but de devenir le seul Chef de Beurk. Je n'avais jamais été confronté à autant de cruauté venant de ma propre famille.

Mais Johann, comment peux-tu...

-Je n'ai toujours pas fini, Stoick! Durant son exil, la colère de Zarbarr a été de plus en plus forte. Il s'est juré de se venger de Beurk. Mais au plus le temps passait, au moins la place de Chef de Beurk avait d'importance. Zarbarr a donc changé de nom et s'est reconverti dans le commerce des négociants...jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un Grimborn qui l'a prit sous son aile et lui montre que s'enrichir est un pouvoir bien plus important que s'occuper d'une Île où personne ne vous et ne vous accorde rien. La suite, vous la connaissez.

-Non!

-Stoick, tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas?"

 **.**

"-Tu mens!

-Voyons, Stoick. Si je mentais, je ne connaîtrais pas tous les détails de l'histoire et tu le sais. Je l'ai dit, j'arrête les mensonges. Johann n'a jamais existé. Tu croyais que Zarbarr s'était probablement laissé mourir de colère depuis son exil mais ton frère est bel et bien vivant. Il s'est reprit en main et il est devenu plus fort. Et il est juste sous tes yeux."

Un silence morbide s'installa. Si ce que ce négociant disait était vrai, ils avaient devant leurs yeux, non seulement un homme monstrueux qui avait tout fait pour gagner leur confiance afin de mieux les atteindre le moment venu; mais pire encore, les Haddock avait devant leurs yeux quelqu'un de leur propre famille qui voulait leurs morts. Et cela au prix de déclencher des conflits meurtriers pour arriver à ses fins. Harold mit du temps à réaliser l'horreur de la chose; sans le savoir, il s'était trouvé face à son oncle qu'il avait pour un bouffon prétentieux et stupide mais toutefois fiable et digne de confiance alors qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dangereux et sanglant ne rêvant que de le tuer, et qui avait plusieurs fois tenté de le faire tout en s'en prenant à ceux qui lui étaient chers. Tout ça à cause d'un conflit de pouvoir avec son père.

"-Toi, Johann? Zarbarr l'Impitoyable? dit Gueulfor épouvanté, Comment...Comment est-ce...

-Hahaha! Je sais, j'ai bien changé par rapport au passé. Il fallait bien qu'avec les années, je fasse tout pour que plus personne ne puisse me reconnaître, même ceux qui m'avaient connus à Beurk. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais au final, ça a bien marché puisque tu as été incapable de reconnaître ton propre frère, Stoick.

-Tu...Tu as osé t'en prendre à mon fils, dit Stoick qui commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, Que...Que tu me haïsses, soit. Mais...Mais pourquoi Harold?

-Je te l'ai dit, Stoick. D'abord, le côté pratique: l'obstacle principal à la chasse aux dragons, ce sont les amoureux des dragons qui viennent les sauver. En tant que Maître Dragonnier, ton fils pose l'obstacle majeur à nos affaires car c'est lui qui les connait le mieux. C'est d'abord une question de logique. Mais il y a aussi autre chose. Comme je l'ai dit, à présent que je peux m'enrichir, Beurk n'a plus d'importance pour moi. A quoi bon être Chef d'une Île quand on peut être l'homme le plus riche du monde? Cela veut dire que te tuer n'a plus d'importance. Cependant, comme tu l'as comprit, je suis très mauvais perdant. En particulier quand ma propre famille me fait des sales coups. Alors, quoi de mieux pour prendre ma revanche que de m'attaquer à des êtres qui lui sont chers?

-Espèce de...

-Papa, non!"

Alors que Stoick s'apprêtait à faire un geste brusque, Johann, ou plutôt Zarbarr, envoya un couteau dans le mur.

"-Ce n'était qu'un avertissement, dit le faux négociant, Encore une tentative de ce genre et il y aura des effusions de sang. Ainsi, le vrai moi sera la dernière chose que vous découvrirez. Mais assez parlé de moi.

Viggo, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aussi des choses à dire, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

Irena..."


	9. Chapitre 7:Sinistres découvertes-Part 2

_Précédemment_

"-Johann, dit Harold, j'ignore combien Krogan et Viggo te paient mais...

-Eux, me payer? C'est moi qui les paie pour qu'ils soient à mes pieds. Il y a bien eu un temps où je n'étais qu'un simple vendeur parti de rien mais qui a grimpé les échelles grâce à mes talents jusqu'à devenir un négociant rusé et stratégique. Un Grimborn a finit par s'intéresser à moi e m'a proposé de faire de moi son disciple. Après la mort de ce Grimborn, j'ai eu tout son héritage et ai officiellement fait partie des Chasseurs Des Dragons.

-Non! Tu...Tu nous as manipulé pendant toutes ces années, dit Astrid qui ne pouvait pas y croire

-Exactement.

-Johann, dit Harold qui tremblait de colère

à voler mon bateau, dit Johann

-Depuis le début, c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça.

-Après avoir placé une lentille ainsi que cinq autres, les différentes classes de dragons s'afficheront. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas?

-Lorsque les classes de dragons seront complètes, le Roi Des Dragons apparaîtra, murmura Varek

-Et celui qui trouvera les cinq lentilles..., murmura Irena...

-...trouvera le Roi Des Dragons, acheva Harold"

 **.**

"-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je voudrais voir Stoick la Brute perdre un être cher depuis que ce que les Haddock m'ont fait subir.

-Que dis-tu?

-Stoick a un frère jumeau nommé Zarbarr. Un frère avec lequel son père voulait qu'il partage le commandement de l'Île de Beurk une année sur deux. Mais Zarbarr n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Après tout, Zarbarr était né plusieurs minutes avant Stoick. Zarbarr était donc l'ainé de la famille Haddock. C'était à lui que revenait le commandement de Beurk. Mais non. A cause de cette stupide histoire de gémellité, il fallait que Zarbarr et Stoick dirigent chacun Beurk une année sur deux. Zarbarr en a eu assez de ne pas être écouté. Il a comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution: se débarrasser de Stoick d'une manière radicale.A l'époque, Zarbarr et Stoick n'étaient que des adolescents. Ils s'entrainaient à devenir des guerriers et tuaient des dragons dans l'arène de l'Île. Zarbarr savait qu'un jour arriverait où ils feraient face à un Braguettaure et connaissaient ses capacités. Ce Braguettaure-là était tellement enragé que ses pattes ont transformé la terre en fumée. Il est allé jusqu'à Stoick pendant que Zarbarr s'apprêtait à tirer sur ses queues afin qu'il soit hors de contrôle et lui crache du gaz et du feu sur le corps. Malheureusement, malgré la densité de la fumée, Zarbarr a été aperçu avant de passé à l'acte. Il a donc été accusé de fratricide et condamné à l'exil. Durant son exil, la colère de Zarbarr a été de plus en plus forte. Il s'est juré de se venger de Beurk. Mais au plus le temps passait, au moins la place de Chef de Beurk avait d'importance. Zarbarr a donc changé de nom et s'est reconverti dans le commerce des négociants...jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre un Grimborn qui l'a prit sous son aile et lui montre que s'enrichir est un pouvoir bien plus important que s'occuper d'une Île où personne ne vous et ne vous accorde rien. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Stoick, tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas?"

 **.**

-Toi, Johann? Zarbarr l'Impitoyable? dit Gueulfor épouvanté, Comment...Comment est-ce...

-Hahaha! Je sais, j'ai bien changé par rapport au passé. Il fallait bien qu'avec les années, je fasse tout pour que plus personne ne puisse me reconnaître, même ceux qui m'avaient connus à Beurk. Ca aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux. Mais au final, ça a bien marché puisque tu as été incapable de reconnaître ton propre frère, Stoick. Mais assez parlé de moi."

 _Maintenant_

 **Chapitre 7: Sinistres découvertes** _ **2ème partie**_

"-Viggo, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais aussi des choses à dire, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

Irena, je crois que tu es droit de connaître certaines choses que tu ignores.

-Quelles choses?

-Des choses concernant les Grimborn et les Torus.

-Quoi?

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit, nous avons regardé les vieilles notes de mon grand-père après avoir vu la carte au trésor de Volua Morus Torus dans l'Oeil De Dragon. Comme tu le sais déjà, une lentille ainsi que cinq autres montreront différentes classes de dragons ainsi que le Roi Des Dragons. Et bien, c'est tout simple: c'est parce que dans le passé, Volua Morus Torus a volé toutes les connaissances des Chasseurs de Dragons afin de les utiliser à ses fins.

-Oh!

-C'est ainsi que les Chasseurs de Dragons et les Grimborn ont perdus l'Oeil De Dragon ainsi que tout ce qui leur permettait d'accéder à des connaissances sur les dragons, l'Archipel et au-delà. Tout ça parce que les Skjaldmiennes étaient convaincues qu'il ne fallait pas faire de mal aux dragons. Heureusement, personne ne les a écoutées. Les Chasseurs de Dragons ont donc profité de cette occasion pour récupérer l'Oeil De Dragon et le placer dans un navire piégé que vous connaissez bien.

-La Dame en Noire!

-Exactement! Cependant, ils ignoraient que Volua les avait devancé. Malheureusement, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer l'Oeil De Dragon sans faire prendre d'énormes risques à ceux qu'elle aimait. Alors, elle a laissé une carte et des indices cachés très compliqués à la fois dans l'Oeil De Dragon lui-même et sur la piste du Trésor Des Dragons. Seul quelqu'un de très intelligent pouvait en comprendre tous les chemins et les significations cachées dans les reliques et les notes des Grimborn et des Torus.

Cette carte, c'était celle que ta mère t'a transmis, Irena.

-Oh!

-Les notes que vous avez pu trouver sont les mêmes que celles qu'avaient mon grand-père. Il les tenait de son propre père. Mon grand-père m'avait parlé de cette histoire et il avait mentionné le nom de cette Torus. Cependant, cette tentative n'a été qu'un échec et le commerce des Chasseurs de Dragons n'a jamais cessé pour autant puisque les Skjaldmiennes n'étaient écoutées par personne. Irena, ton propre père n'a jamais cru ta mère quand elle disait que les dragons n'étaient pas des bêtes féroces, n'est-ce pas?

-...

En quoi ça t'intéresse, Viggo?

-Irena, laisse-moi te raconter une histoire. Il y a plusieurs années, l'épouse d'un homme allait accoucher d'un deuxième enfant. Hélas, celle-ci mourut alors que l'enfant allait venir au monde, ce qui entraina également la perte du bébé. Hors, l'homme voulait absolument avoir au moins deux fils pour assurer sa lignée au cas l'un des deux mourrait. Il chercha donc une nouvelle femme. Il en trouva une dont les parents n'hésitèrent pas à s'en débarrasser contre une petite fortune."

A ces mots, Astrid trembla de rage.

"-Peu après le mariage, la nouvelle épouse ne tarda pas à tomber enceinte. L'homme se réjouissait d'avoir un nouvel héritier. Malheureusement, à la naissance de ce dernier, il semblait si faible que l'on pensait qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit. Accusée de ne pas avoir su gérer sa grossesse correctement, l'épouse a été chassée de la maison de son mari pendant que l'on criait partout que le bébé était aux portes de la mort. Esseulée, l'épouse abandonnée n'avait plus rien à faire à part attendre la mort. Heureusement, elle a eu de la chance. Elle est tombée sur une tribu de femmes qui l'a soigné et prit sous une aile au point d'en faire une des leurs. A cette époque, la Chef de cette tribu n'avait pas de fille pour lui succéder mais un fils. Celui-ci et la femme esseulée sont tombés amoureux et, vous l'avez devinés, se sont mariés. Pendant ce temps-là, il se passait bien des choses du côté de la famille de l'homme. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait voulu faire croire, le bébé de l'épouse chassée n'était pas mort. D'ailleurs, son père s'en était aperçu car il avait vu le bébé en train de pleurer alors qu'il se trouvait dans une barque sur une rivière. Accusé d'infanticide et de répudiation **1** sans justification, l'homme était condamné à être décapité par sa propre famille à moins de retrouver sa femme et la ramener dans son foyer afin de prendre soin d'elle pour réparer ses fautes. Il l'a donc tout fait pour la retrouver. Lorsqu'il y est parvenu, il a découvert qu'elle était mariée avec un autre homme et que, pour au rien au monde, elle ne reviendrait vers ceux qui l'avaient maltraité. Celui qui l'avait répudié a tenté de lui dire que son nouveau mariage n'avait pas lieu d'être car elle était déjà son épouse. Elle lui a rétorqué que comme elle avait été répudiée, il n'y avait aucune raison que ce mariage fût encore considéré comme existant et que si cela posait vraiment problème, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution pour le régler. Plusieurs jours après cette discussion, le père de l'homme a reçu une lettre recouverte de sang séché.

-Oh!

-Je vois que vous avez comprit. Il était écrit. _Bien essayé mais comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas été dupe. Vous n'aurez même pas le privilège de faire un enterrement de Viking à votre fils. De toute façon, il ne méritait aucunement de rejoindre le Valhalla. Aucun d'entre vous ne le mérite après ce que vous m'avez fait. Vos places sont et seront à jamais à Helheim2. Et n'essayez pas de trouver un prétexte pour me tenter de me faire revenir de mon propre chef. Je ne vous croirai pas. A jamais, monstrueux lâches!_

Ainsi, le père avait comprit que son fils n'avait pas dit à son épouse que son enfant était en vie. Ah! C'était vraiment malheureux puisque cela l'aurait peut-être incitée à revenir étant donné qu'elle aurait pu croire ces mots-là malgré ses dures paroles."

Il se tut pendant un court instant après avoir dit ces paroles. Personne ne sembla comprendre pourquoi à l'exception de ses odieux complices qui le regardaient parler.

"-Comme il aurait été condamné à la décapitation en cas d'échec, personne n'a jamais voulu venger l'homme qui a été tué par sa propre femme. Y compris sa famille. Ils ont rejeté la faute sur lui disant qu'il avait été trop stupide et, surtout, bien trop indigne de sa lignée pour quelqu'un puisse faire une quelconque vendetta en son nom. Même son propre père n'a pas voulu le faire. Celui-ci a préféré élevé l'enfant comme son propre fils qui a grandit aux côtés de son demi-frère. En grandissant, l'enfant a voulu savoir ce qu'était devenu ses parents. Son grand-père a estimé qu'il était assez grand pour savoir la vérité. Il lui a tout expliqué au point d'aller jusqu'à lui montrer la lettre de sa mère couverte du sang de son père."

Viggo se tut encore un instant. Tout le monde se demanda encore pourquoi mais personne ne préféra parler. Cette histoire semblait tellement horrible que personne n'osait faire de commentaire sur cette dernière.

"-Quand il l'a vu, le garçon a remarqué quelque chose que personne n'avait remarqué: un signe qui lui donnait des indications sur l'endroit où vivait sa mère. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais connu, il fut à la fois effrayé et heureux à l'idée de pouvoir la rencontrer. Cela n'aurait pas été facile mais il le fallait.

Malheureusement, il ne la verrait jamais. En effet, l'Île où vivait cette femme avait été ravagée avec tous ses habitants. Comprenant que sa seule chance de rencontrer celle qui l'avait mis au monde n'existait plus, l'enfant décida de mener sa propre existence et grandit en ne pensant plus à cette histoire...jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

-Quoi?

-Irena, il fut un temps où j'ai rassemblé des tas d'indices concernant les Grimborn et les Torus. Quand tu es réapparue pour Harold, tu as dit ton nom que Johann a entendu. Cela à incité Krogan à raconter l'histoire de la petite fille qu'il avait retenu captive. Petit à petit, j'ai à nouveau rassemblé les pièces du puzzle du passé et du présent et j'en suis arrivé à une conclusion.

Irena, il y a bien un oiseau rouge sur ton épée, n'est-ce pas?

-Quel rapport ça aurait avec toute l'histoire que tu me racontes, Viggo?

-Regarde ce papier. Toutes mes recherches concernant les Grimborn et les Torus sont parties de là."

A ces mots, Viggo tendit un papier à Irena. Celui-ci contenait tâches rougeâtres et marronâtres. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sang séché, Irena eu un mouvement de recul.

"-Je sais, ça peut paraître barbare de montrer ce genre de chose. Mais si tu veux comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire, il faut que tu le regardes. Je te donne ma parole que tu n'as rien à craindre, Irena."

Harold avait peur. Il s'inquiétait pour son amie car il savait que Viggo était un menteur et un criminel. Seulement, il était trop choqué par la terrible découverte qu'il avait fait pour oser dire quoique ce fût. Irena hésita encore un moment mais finit par se décider à prendre le papier dans ses mains et le lut:

"- _Bien essayé mais comme vous le voyez, je n'ai pas été dupe. Vous n'aurez même pas le privilège de faire un enterrement de Viking à votre fils. De toute façon, il ne méritait aucunement de rejoindre le Valhalla. Aucun d'entre vous ne le mérite après ce que vous m'avez fait. Vos places sont et seront à jamais à Helheim. Et n'essayez pas de trouver un prétexte pour me tenter de me faire revenir de mon propre chef. Je ne vous croirai pas. A jamais, monstrueux lâches!"_

Ce ne furent pas les mots qui la terrifièrent le plus mais la signature ainsi que le symbole qui se trouvait en bas de la lettre. Elle resta immobile, se retint de trembler et demeura silencieuse tant elle était tétanisé.

"-Les Grimborn et les Torus auraient pu ne jamais se croiser à nouveau, dit Viggo en constatant le silence d'Irena, Mais comme tu le vois, cette histoire a voulu le contraire. La femme qui a écrit cette lettre a beau avoir signé par ce nom que tu connais si bien depuis ton enfance, maintenant qu'il fut un temps où, après avoir été une Navorrus, et avant d'être une Torus, elle était une Grimborn. J'admets que si le sang de mon père se trouve aujourd'hui sur cette lettre, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais été un bon époux. Que ce soit mon demi-frère ou moi, il n'a jamais fait attention à nous. Il a même essayé de me tuer parce qu'il me croyait trop faible pour être un Viking. Je ne saurais pas dire s'il méritait son sort mais le fait que ce soit notre grand-père qui nous élevé mon frère, enfin mon demi-frère, et moi m'a...Irena, tu comprends ce j'essaie de te dire, n'est-ce pas?"

La raison d'Irena comprenait très bien ce que Viggo cherchait à lui dire. Et la preuve qu'elle avait sous les yeux lui disait la vérité. Si l'histoire que le Chasseur de Dragons avait raconté au sujet des Grimborn et des Torus était vraie et si cette lettre était véridique, il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Mais c'était trop douloureux à admettre. Trop douloureux de voir cet oiseau rouge en bas de la lettre. Trop douloureux de s'imaginer que cette personne qui cette personne qui avait signé la lettre était la mère de Viggo Grimborn. Encore plus douloureux pour la jeune Irena Navorrus Torus voyait que celle qui avait signé cette lettre n'était autre que

 _Yezlia Navorrus Torus_

Les autres semblaient avoir comprit le sens des paroles de Viggo car ils paraissaient aussi tétanisés qu'Irena. Cette dernière ne disait toujours rien. Finalement, ce fut Viggo qui brisa le silence pesant ne supportant plus d'attendre une réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

"-Irena, je suis ton frère.

-NOOOOOON! hurla la jeune fille qui refusait d'y croire"

L'assemblée n'en croyait pas leurs oreilles. Ils étaient terrifiés. Viggo et Irena? Avoir un quelconque lien? Que ce soit de parenté ou autre? C'était inenvisageable!

"-Maintenant, tu sais. Je sais que c'est dur mais il fallait que tu saches. Alors maintenant, dis-moi. Etant donné que maintenant, tu es au courant que tu as du sang de Grimborn en toi, as-tu envie de te joindre aux Chasseurs de Dragons?

-Viggo! dit Harold qui sentait la colère monter en lui

-Alors, tu as déjà bien des choses à gérer avec ce que tu viens de découvrir toi-même, avertit Viggo d'un ton serein, Ceci est une conversation qui ne te regarde pas. Alors, Irena, que penses-tu de cette proposition?"

Irena ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de baisser les yeux. Elle resta un long moment dans cette position. Tous se demandaient ce qu'elle avait en tête. Son regard n'exprimait rien. Ni peur, ni colère. Elle restait silencieuse. Elle n'eût qu'une réaction; celle-ci fut de jeter la lettre ensanglantée de sa mère sur le visage de Viggo sous les yeux effrayés de l'assemblée.

"-Je suppose que je dois prendre ceci comme un "non", dit Viggo, Irena, tu es sûre que tu n'as pas envie de reconsidérer cette proposition?

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Viggo, dit Zarbarr, Enfermons-les dans les étables et emmenons les dragons. C'est ce qui était convenu.

-Non! hurlèrent les Dragonniers et les autres otages tandis que leurs dragons faisaient tout pour rester près d'eux

-Kranekrocheur!

-Grump!

-Prout!

-Pète!

-Krochefer!

-Bouledogre!

-Sonovent

-Tempête!

-Krokmou!

-Nuit Etoilée!

-Allons, allons, montrez-vous raisonnables ou vous allez tous y restez, menaça Zarbarr, Stoick, donne l'exemple et dis aux autres de rester calmes. Après tout, c'est toi le Chef, n'est-ce pas?

-Hum! grogna Stoick fou de colère

-Non, je vous laisserai pas prendre Ferkroche!

-Gustav, non! s'exclama Irena

-Lâchez-le! répéta Gustav"

En se précipitant vers son dragon, Gustav perdit son casque. Les Beurkiens, la Parenvrille et Irena essayèrent de retenir le jeune garçon mais celui-ci fit la sourde oreille. Il se précipita vers son dragon ignorant que ce serait ce qui lui coûterait ce qui lui avait était ce que beaucoup appelaient le don ultime. Gustav courut vers Ferkroche et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se prit un projectile pointu au milieu du front.

 **1** _S'il était vrai que chez les Vikings, les mariages étaient considérés comme éternels et ne pouvaient être considérés comme rompus uniquement au Valhalla, un conjoint pouvait répudier un autre conjoint (cela pouvait être l'homme aussi bien que la femme). Cependant, pour cela, il fallait avoir de bonnes raisons et surtout, une preuve tangible, comme par exemple adultère, emprunt de biens de la belle famille sans autorisation...Sans preuve tangible ou en cas de découverte que la répudiation a été faite pour des raisons erronées, le conjoint ou la conjointe qui a répudié son conjoint ou sa conjointe est condamné à mourir des mains de sa belle famille voire de sa famille._

 **2** _Equivalent de l'Enfer chez les Vikings. Ceux qui ont été méchants pendant leurs vies sont condamnés à y errer une fois morts. Cependant, les Vikings n'ayant pas de morts glorieuses telles que la maladie, la vieillesse ou des guerriers perdant des batailles y vont également. C'est pourquoi si cela arrive des rites et des prières précises sont faites afin d'être sûrs que le défunt rejoigne le Valhalla. Petit anecdote, je vous conseille le jeu-vidéo "Jotun" où vous jouez Thora, une guerrière morte de manière pas glorieuse condamnée à aller à Helheim à moins de prouver sa valeur aux dieux et de régler leurs conflits pour rejoindre le Valhalla._


	10. Chapitre 8:Tumulte naval

**Chapitre 8:Tumulte naval**

Une flèche! C'était ce que Krogan avait envoyé à Gustav pour sa soi-disant insolence. Il avait prit l'une des arbalètes des Chasseurs des Dragons et n'avait pas hésité à tirer sur un adolescent. Du front de Gustav, on pouvait voir un filet de sang couler. Son regard était terriblement vide alors qu'il venait tout juste de chuter aux pieds d'Irena qui s'était baissée vers lui.

 **.**

" _-Gustav! Ramasser du bois pour le feu, c'est pas compliqué, m...Oh!_

 _-Mais tout ça, c'est l...Wow! Ah!_

 _-C'est pas vrai! Est-ce que tu es capable de faire quelque chose correctement? demanda Irena exaspérée et énervée_

 _-Y a une chose que je sais bien faire. Seulement, je peux plus la pratiquer à cause du super Dragonnier et son Furie Nocturne._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?_

 _-Oh! Tu peux pas comprendre. T'as jamais vu de combats entre Vikings et dragons. Et surtout, t'as pas vécu sur Beurk!_

 _-J'ai peut-être pas vécu sur Beurk mais j'ai connu la guerre entre les Vikings et les dragons comme tout le monde. Dans le passé, j'ai dû protéger Nuit Étoilée afin qu'on la tue pas parce que je savais qu'on écouterait pas quelqu'un qui dirait que les dragons voulaient de mal à personne et ne faisaient que se défendre, encore moins une enfant._

 _-..._

 _-Alors, ce truc que tu peux plus pratiquer, c'est en rapport avec les dragons?_

 _-Je peux plus tuer de dragons._

 _-Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose. Tu as rencontré Ferkroche et vous vous aimez toi et ton dragon_

 _-Oui, moi et Ferkroche, on s'est tout de suite comprit. Mais c'est la seule bonne chose qui m'est arrivé depuis qu'Harold et Krokmou ont fait en sorte que les Vikings et les dragons soient en paix. Avant ça, je me débrouillais très bien pour tuer des dragons sur le terrain et c'était la seule chose qui rendait mes parents fiers de moi parce que le reste du temps, tout le monde me disait que j'étais un mauvais en tout. Et maintenant qu'on tue plus de dragons, j'ai passé mon temps à chercher ma place ailleurs mais c'est toujours "Il suffit de passer cinq minutes avec toi pour qu'on ai envie de te tuer", "Tu nous as prouvé que tu étais bien trop irresponsable pour faire partie de notre bande". Et quand j'ai fait partie de l'Equipe Auxiliaire de Beurk, Stoick m'a envoyé suivre un programme d'apprenti Parenvrille pour me motiver à devenir meilleur mais finalement, mon prix est revenu à Rustik parce que j'ai pas pu réussir tout le programme sans tricher. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on arrête de me dire que je suis nul et qu'on m'accepte quelque part._

 _-En tant que Dragonnier, par exemple?_

 _-J'ai déjà essayé plusieurs fois. Harold et les autres m'ont dit que je ne faisais que provoquer des catastrophes. C'est toujours bien d'être dans l'Equipe Auxiliaire. Mais c'est pas le genre de truc qui rend sa famille fière parce que c'est pas la grande équipe._

 _-Gustav..._

 _-A cause d'Harold, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui permettait à mes parents d'être fiers de moi; ils allaient même jusqu'à dire "Tu honores la famille Larsène, Gustav" Et maintenant, si je quitte la maison, ils mettent trois jours à s'apercevoir que je disparais._

 _-..._

 _Ecoute, je suis à des kilomètres de comprendre ce que tu ressens. Ma mère croyait en moi et était toujours fière de tout ce que je faisais. Et maintenant, j'ai plus de famille qui peut être déçue ou pas de moi. Mais je peux t'assurer que blâmer quelqu'un n'ayant rien fait dans le but de te rendre malheureux t'aidera à avancer. Et si on t'a dit plusieurs fois que t'étais pas bon pour faire certains trucs, c'est sûrement que c'était vrai._

 _-Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire?_

 _-Faire partie de l'Equipe Auxiliaire, c'est déjà une bonne chose. Tu participes sûrement à certains trucs comme des petites missions contre les Cuirassiers._

 _-Quelques fois seulement._

 _-C'est un début. Et en ce qui concerne le truc que t'arriveras à faire un jour, ça mettra peut-être du temps mais ça viendra. Tu sais, les temps changent et tu es encore jeune. Lorsque le temps passe, on évolue et parfois, on change d'ambition parce que notre caractère n'est plus le même. Et c'est ce qui est en train de t'arriver depuis que les Vikings ne tuent plus les dragons._

 _-Tu...Tu crois?_

 _-Un jour, ma mère m'a dit "Si tu as des doutes, dis-toi qu'il faut toujours aller de l'avant". Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire mais maintenant, je crois que c'est le cas._

 _-Mais..._

 _-Ne me demande pas ce que ça veut dire. Réfléchis-y._

 _Si tu y arrives, bien sûr._

 _-Hin!"_

 **.**

Il était allé de l'avant. Avant ce seul instant, tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était utiliser la méthode Viking mais au prix d'être arrogant, couard, stupide et prétentieux. Mais là, il avait été courageux. Peu lui avait importé de mettre sa propre vie en péril, ce qui lui avait importé, c'était d'arracher Ferkroche des mains de ces monstrueux Chasseurs De Dragons. Il avait essayé de sauver son dragon. Plus que sa place, il avait trouvé sa vraie vocation: l'héroïsme. Hélas, il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de la mettre en pratique. Les otages regardèrent la scène, paralysés d'horreur et de terreur, tandis qu'Irena respirait de grandes goulées d'air. Quand elle eu reprit un rythme normal, elle regarda Krogan les yeux emplis d'une colère profonde. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui en hurlant.

"-Assassin!

-On se calme gamine!"

Des Chasseurs De Dragons s'étaient emparés d'Irena tandis que d'autres avaient resserrés leurs emprises sur les autres otages qui serraient les dents afin de retenir des gémissements de douleur. Ferkroche se mit à hurler à la fois de douleur et de fureur en voyant son dresseur sans vie. Il tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de ses bourreaux en vain. Les autres dragons tentaient aussi de résister afin de rejoindre leurs dresseurs et amis mais ils ne pouvaient rien tenter face aux armes et accessoires redoutables de ces brutes cupides et sanglantes.

"-Décidément, vous êtes trop stupides, dit Zarbarr, Viggo, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'arrive en ce moment mais nous n'avons pas le temps de nous pencher sur la question.

-Tu as peut-être raison sur le deuxième point mais tu mens sur le premier.

-Oh, ça suffit! Enfermons ces imbéciles et allons-nous-en!"

 **.**

Les Chasseurs De Dragons leur avaient prit les Yeux de Dragons et les pierres précieuses. Ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire tout ce qu'il y avait de pire aux dragons ainsi qu'aux habitants de l'Archipel et au-delà. Mais ça n'était pas le pire: ils avaient emmenés leurs dragons qui allaient subir ils ne savaient pas quels horribles sorts. Enfermés dans les étables avec le corps de Gustav juste devant eux, les détenus abandonnés avaient perdus toute force de lutter. Harold, Stoick et Irena étaient anéantis. Astrid avait prit Harold dans ses bras mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Gueulfor avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Stoick afin de le réconforter mais cela n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Ingrid avait posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Irena mais celle-ci ne faisait pas un seul mouvement. Rustik était tête baissée, complètement déboussolé sans savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. Varek, lui, était triste. Il tenait sa tête entre ses mains et restait silencieux. Kranedur et Kognedur, eux, se soutenaient mutuellement mais se regardaient tristement. Ils étaient là, enfermés, condamnés soit à attendre la mort, soit le retour des Chasseurs de Dragons qui s'empareraient de la Rive et s'en serviraient comme base pour les Cuirassiers. Ils se débarrasseraient d'eux très vite, cela était sûr. Comment pouvaient-t-ils faire ça?

"-AAAAAAAAH! hurla Irena en levant les bras

-Ah! Zarbarr! hurla Stoick à son tour en frappant contre les barreaux

-Papa, ça ne sert à rien, dit Harold qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, Arrête!

-Personne ne donne d'ordres au Chef de Beurk! Zarbarr! Il s'est moqué de nous toutes ces années! Je vais tuer ce...

-Stoick, Stoick, dit Gueulfor, Regarde autour de toi. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut rien faire.

-Viggo, murmura Irena, Pourquoi?

-Chhh, murmura Ingrid

-On a atteint le pire du pire, je crois, dit Rustik

-Comment ont-t-ils pu oser faire ça? dit Varek, Ils volent les Yeux de Dragons, ils nous volent nos dragons et ils tuent..."

Il y eu un long silence pesant. Tous regardèrent Gustav avec effroi. Ils avaient encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé. Lui, mort? Comment cela avait-t-il pu arriver? Et les Chasseurs de Dragons ne s'étaient pas contentés de le tuer. Ils l'avaient laissés tout près de la cellule des Dragonniers. A cause de cela, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que regarder le corps de l'adolescent gisant devant eux les yeux grands ouverts. Ne supportant pas cette vision d'horreur, Irena passa la main à travers les barreaux afin de fermer les yeux du jeune garçon. Elle regarda à nouveau la flèche. Comment Krogan avait-t-il pu oser faire ça à un adolescent? Krogan!

"-Lui, murmura Irena pour elle-même, Toujours lui."

Elle toucha la flèche d'un doigt sans sembler savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Mais lorsqu'elle regarda le bout, elle se rappela de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fit prendre conscience que le moment n'était venu de se lamenter.

"-On n'a pas le droit de rester ici à ne rien faire, dit-t-elle, Nos dragons ont besoin de nous.

-Heu, excuse-moi Riri, mais comment tu veux qu'on sorte de là? demanda Kognedur, On n'a pas la clé.

-On n'en aura pas besoin.

-Irena, je sais que t'es en colère, dit Harold, Mais ça...

-C'est pas l'heure du drame, coupa Irena, Il faut agir.

-Quoi?

-Pardonne-moi de faire ça Gustav, mais je n'ai pas le choix, dit Irena d'une voix douce"

Elle prit la flèche à l'aide de ses deux mains et mit toutes ses forces afin de tenter d'arracher l'arme du crâne de l'adolescent mort. Cela ne sembla pas facile et la troupe sembla croire qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Heureusement, elle y parvint.

"-Excuse-moi mais tu comptes faire quoi avec ça? demanda Rustik

-La ferme! Je dois me concentrer.

-Hihihi! ricana Astrid"

Elle arracha la pointe de la flèche et commença à crocheter la serrure de la cellule sous les yeux étonnés des Dragonniers. Est-ce qu'elle allait y arriver? Ca ne semblait pas facile. Ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un tenter de crocheter une serrure avant cet instant. Il ne restait plus qu'à avoir la réponse.

"-Ouais!

-Irena, tu es...incroyable, murmura Astrid

-Ca fait longtemps que j'ai appris comment survivre en tant que pickpocket. Et ça, ça en fait partie.

-Tout ça, c'est bien joli mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment on fait pour sauver nos dragons, comment dire, sans chevaucher nos dragon? demanda Stoick

-J'ai déjà réfléchi à la question, dit Irena tandis qu'Harold se mit à sourire"

 **.**

"-Pourquoi tu serais la seule à avoir le droit d'entrer? râla Rustik alors qu'il se trouvait au-dessus de la trappe camouflée par l'herbe

-Parce que je suis la seule en qui ce dragon a confiance. Alors, attendez-moi ici. Je ne serai pas longue.

-Harold, la situation est urgente. Tu ne vas quand même pas...

-Papa, elle a raison. Tu dois l'écouter.

-Parce que tu crois que je vais rester ici à ne rien faire alors que Zarbarr est dans la nature? Non, je vais entrer là-dedans et me chercher un dragon moi-même.

-Papa, non! Arrête! Calme-toi!

-Chef, qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Arrêtez!

-Stoick, calme-toi!

-Laissez-moi passer!

-Chef, Riri gère, dit Kognedur, Laissez-la faire.

-Quand vous avez géré, vous avez laisser mon frère vous mener en bateau. Alors maintenant, vous me laissez décider seul. C'est un ordre!

-Et ben désolé de désobéir, mais c'est pour ton bien."

A ces mots, Gueulfor se servit de son crochet pour se saisir de la silhouette entière de Stoick. Il la souleva afin que tout le monde la remarque. Il s'assura également que son Chef et ami fût totalement incapable de redescendre.

"-Bon, quand tu auras finit de grogner comme un yak enragé, tu parleras peut-être aux autres plus tranquillement de ce qui ne va pas, d'accord?"

Stoick resta silencieux. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler. La seule chose qu'il voulait, il l'avait dit: il voulait aller se chercher un dragon tout seul le plus vite possible. Mais on l'empêchait de le faire. Harold le regarda dans les yeux; mais cela ne le fit pas parler pour autant. Il restait muet comme une carpe. Ce fut son fils qui décida de prendre la parole.

"-Papa, je sais que tu es en état de choc. Et c'est aussi mon cas. Mais là, on ne peux pas agir sans s'écouter les uns, les autres. Irena sait ce qu'elle fait, tu dois l'écouter. D'ailleurs, tu penses qu'elle ressent quoi en ce moment? Elle aussi vient de découvrir quelque chose de très douloureux. Et pourtant, elle fait tout pour garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Pense à ce qu'elle doit ressentir en ce moment. Et pense à tout ce qu'elle a fait et qu'elle continue à faire pour nous."

 **.**

Cet endroit. La caverne! Ses trésors à perte de vue: il y avait des diamants, des bijoux, des armes telles des haches, des épées, des massues...des cartes, des livres, des parchemins, des statuettes de dragons en or, en argent...Où était le dragon doré? C'était de lui dont elle avait besoin. Irena ne pouvait pas se permettre de se perdre dans ce dédale de labyrinthe qu'elle n'avait pas eût le temps de se mémoriser détail par détail due à la chasse au trésor qui avait tellement troublé son esprit.

"-Oh, tu es là, dit-t-elle soulagée lorsqu'elle vit l'immense silhouette dorée, Guide-moi à l'endroit où sont tous les dragons. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'entre eux."

L'immense animal doré la guide vers la belle forêt aux dragons. Elle se demanda comment elle allait faire pour gagner leurs confiances aussi vite vu qu'il y en avait énormément et qu'elle était seule pour devoir gagner la confiance de neuf dragons. Au moins, elle savait déjà qu'elle devait gagner la confiance d'un Braguettaure pour les jumeaux. Quand à Astrid, ce ne serait pas compliqué de lui trouver un Dragon Vipère. Idem pour Rustik qui n'aurait aucun mal à avoir un Cauchemar Monstrueux ou encore trouver un Gronk pour Varek ou un Hotburple pour Gueulfor. Irena, elle, avait de la chance. L'espèce de sa dragonne était très rare; heureusement, il y avait un Dragon Licantra sur la Rive. Mais pour les autres, ce serait compliqué. Les Razolames ne vivaient qu'entre eux car ils ne se fiaient ni aux humains, ni aux autres dragons. Impossible d'en trouver un sur la Rive; donc pour Ingrid, il allait fallait trouver autre chose. Les Cornebrutes, eux, étaient très indépendants et déplaçaient seuls sans jamais rester en bande ou avec d'autres espèces de dragons. Il allait donc falloir trouver autre chose pour Stoick. Mais le plus dur serait pour...Harold. Rien n'arrivait à la cheville d'un Furie Nocturne et Krokmou était probablement le dernier de son espèce. Comment allait-t-elle faire?

 **.**

Stoick demeurait silencieux. Néanmoins, il ne paraissait plus aussi renfrogné. Il regardait son fils dans les yeux qui le fixait d'un air plus doux. Le Chef de Beurk finit par prendre une inspiration.

"-J'ai été tellement stupide de croire que je ne pourrais jamais assumer les conséquences de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis des années. D'abord, mon choix lâche d'abandonner Irena à son sort et maintenant la traîtrise de Zarbarr. J'aurai dû convaincre mon père de l'emprisonner plutôt que de l'exiler. Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. A cause de tout ça, Gustav est mort, Irena a eu une vie malheureuse et Zarbarr a déclenché une que ton propre oncle a essayé de te tuer. Quel genre de Chef je suis? Quel genre de père je suis?

-Papa...

-Tu as raison, Harold. Irena a raison depuis le début. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

-Non papa, tu as juste prit des mauvaises décisions. Oui, je t'en ai voulu pour ce que tu as fait et je pense que tu aurais dû agir autrement mais tu as fait ce que tu pensais être bien pour moi. C'est vrai que tu aurais pu prendre une meilleure décision mais ce que est fait est fait. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'Irena m'a fait comprendre, c'est qu'il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Quant à Zarbarr, tu ne pouvais pas décider de son sort vu que tu n'étais pas Chef à ce moment-là. Et personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu'il tramait dans notre dos. Alors t'en vouloir ne changera rien à ce qui se passe en ce moment. Nos dragons sont en danger et on doit faire confiance à Irena sur ce coup-là. Alors, calme-toi ou tu ne pourras jamais sauver Kranekrocheur."

Gueulfor attendit un petit moment. Lorsqu'il fut sût que Stoick se fut bel et bien calmé, il le déposa à terre. Le Chef de Beurk alla vers son fils et le prit dans ses gros et épais bras. Il lui fit mal mais Harold s'en fichait. Parce qu'il savait que derrière ces bras de mastodonte, il y avait un père aimant.

"-Tu as raison, fils. On ne peut pas changer le passé mais on peut changer le futur. Alors, c'est ce que nous allons faire."

Stoick, qui se sentait bien mieux, reposa Harold à terre. Celui-ci sourit, heureux de voir son père avoir reprit du poil de la bête, mais ne put s'empêcher de se masser les côtes. Lorsqu'il eût finit, la troupe entendit une voix féminine.

"-Laissez passer!

-Irena, dit Ingrid

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que le dragon d'or pouvait m'indiquer alors ne faites pas les capricieux, s'il vous plait."

Irena était revenue avec le Dragon Licantra, trois Cauchemars Monstrueux, deux Dragons Vipères, un Braguettaure, un Hotburple, un Gronk...

"-Ah, au fait..."

 **.**

"-Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas tirer profit de cette bête, Viggo.

-Krogan, un Furie Nocturne est unique. Ca se garde vivant. Ca ne se vend pas. Ce qu'il faut, c'est trouver un moyen pour que les gens paient afin de le voir. Ce sera bien plus rentable.

-Tu as raison, Viggo, dit Zarbarr, Krogan, va surveiller les bateaux. Je veux m'assurer que tout aille bien.

-Ce qui perdra Krogan, c'est son orgueil. Tu es d'accord, n'est-ce pas?

-J'avoue que c'est un énorme défaut qui pourrait nuire à nos affaires. Mais j'ai aussi l'impression que, depuis quelques temps, quand tu mentionnes son nom, tu as un goût amer dans la bouche. Je me trompe?

-Et bien, à cause de lui, j'ai perdu une mère et une soeur qui auraient pu avoir un énorme potentiel de Chasseuses de Dragons. Si ça n'a avait pas été le cas, elles auraient pu nous être utiles. Il y a bien de quoi être amer comme tu dis.

-Vu de cette façon, j'avoue que je peux considérer que son acte a été stupide. Ah, il a toujours été incapable de réfléchir. C'est pour ça qu'il faut le maîtriser pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas hors de contrôle.

- _En effet, Zarbarr. En effet._

-Zarbarr, Viggo, les Dragonniers approchent!

-Quoi?

-C'est impossible!"

"-Ils sont là, dit Astrid

-Regardez là-bas. Deux navires sont sévèrement gardés, dit Irena

-C'est sûrement là que sont retenus nos dragons et les Yeux De Dragons, dit Harold, Mais lequel des deux navires contiennent les uns ou les autres, j'en ai aucune idée.

-Regardez tous ces Cuirassiers, dit Ingrid, Avec ces Rôtisseurs, on arrivera jamais à passer."

A ces mots, Irena pointa le doigt en haut du ciel.

"-Tu en es sûre? demanda Astrid

-Oui.

-C'est un truc de malade, dit Kranedur

-Vraiment, on t'adore, Riri, dit Kognedur

-Rustik, mon père et moi, on va servir de diversion pour les Cuirassiers. Astrid et Ingrid, vous allez passer en-dessous des bateaux. Les jumeaux, vous aller suivre Irena en altitude et attendre qu'elle vous donne le signal pour monter jusqu'à la hauteur qu'elle désire le temps qu'elle mette son plan en place. Gueulfor, tu vas suivre Astrid et Ingrid et faire en sorte que le dragon sur lequel tu te trouves mange tout le fer possible sur les bateaux qu'il verra. Varek, tu vas attirer l'attention des Chasseurs de sorte à ce qu'Astrid, Ingrid et Gueulfor ne soient repérés.

-Oh mon Thor!

-Tout le monde a comprit?

-Oui.

-Alors, on y va."

"-Mais que font-t-ils? demanda Zarbarr

-Ils se dispersent, dit Viggo

-Comment ont-t-ils fait pour s'échapper? demanda Krogan

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Viggo, Ces Dragonniers ont toujours été malins. Ils ont dû trouver une solution pendant que nous avions le dos tourné.

-Cela n'est pas important, dit Zarbarr, Ils ont fait appel à des Dragons de leur Île pour récupérer les Yeux De Dragons et sauver leurs dragons. Il faut absolument les en empêcher. Dites aux Chasseurs de maintenir le cap et mobiliser tous les Cuirassiers. Il ne faut pas qu'ils y parviennent.

Heureusement que j'ai appris à voler sur un Rôtisseur, cela me permettra de régler mes comptes avec ces chers Stoick et Harold.

-Irena, je me demande ce que tu vaux. Après tout, si tu as été capable de détruire ma base et survivre toutes ces années avec une Dragonne Licantra, j'avoue que tes potentiels talents guerriers excitent ma curiosité."

Viggo ne dit rien mais les paroles de son associé ne lui échappèrent pas. Il le regarda discrètement et soupira doucement avant de s'emparer brutalement d'un Rôtisseur.

"-Heu...coucou.

-Un Dragonnier!

-Attrapez-le!

-Allez mon beau. Mange tout ce que tu peux.

Hahaha! Vous croyez que vous pouviez vous en sortir avec du matériel à l'épreuve des dragons? Et ben non? Vous avez pas pensé à ces petits gars. Bon appétit toi.

-Ah, on vous hait!

-Vas-y Ingrid, fais passer des épines en-dessous des bateaux, ça les fera couler.

-Compris.

-Ah!

-On coule!

-Mais qu'est-ce s'est passé!

-On est en train de couler!

-Ah!

-Prends ça espèce de reptile crapoteur de flammes! hurla Stoick à un Rôtisseur

Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le Cauchemar Monstrueux qu'Irena lui avait trouvé

-Papa...

-Oui, je sais, fils. Vise les Cuirassiers.

-Pfff, dit Rustik, Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de tête de mouton.

-Rustik, n'oublie pas qui est le Chef.

-Héhéhé. Désolé, Chef.

-Continuez à tirer. Tant qu'Irena ne donne pas le signal, on ne peux rien faire d'autre.

-Regardez, certains navires sont en train de couler.

-Ca veut dire que les autres font du bon travail.

-Mais on peut toujours pas approcher les navires qui gardent nos dragons, dit Stoick patient

-Oh, quelle purée de poids!

-Ouais, c'est franchement pas le meilleur endroit que t'aies trouvé pour voler, Riri.

-C'est le seul de mettre le plan en mettre.

-T'as une idée de combien ton truc va être énorme quand ça va arriver?

-Non mais on n'a pas le choix.

-N'empêche mais si ça sera trop cool, ça mets en danger les Chasseurs et les Cuirassiers aussi bien que nous.

-Je sais. Mais c'est un risque à courir si on veut sauver nos dragons.

-C'est officiel, t'es digne d'être une disciple Thorston.

Ah, ça se gâte en bas.

-Attends encore un peu.

-Allez, il faut qu'on aille sauver Prout et Pète.

-Pas tout de suite Kranedur. Il faut encore un peu de temps.

-Ah! Allez, Irena, qu'est-ce que t'attends?

-Attendez...attendez...Maintenant!Tirez sur les nuages de toutes vos forces!

-Enfin!

-Et une explosion! Une!"

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Ce n'était pas un de ces orages qui menaçait d'éclater mais une explosion angoissante et terrifiante. Trop surpris et inquiets, les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons cessèrent la bataille. Les Dragonniers, eux, levèrent les yeux au ciel comprenant ce qui était en train d'arriver. Un torrent de pluie se déchaina tandis que le tonnerre grondait toujours. Sans attendre d'ordres, les Chasseurs de Dragons fermèrent les voiles de leurs bateaux comprenant qu'il serait trop risqué de les laisser ouvertes.

Soudain...

"-Ca y est, ils arrivent avec lui, dit Harold"

 **.**

" _-Ah, au fait...Il veut rester avec moi, dit Irena, Quand je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de dragons, après que j'en ai trouvé, il a tenu à me suivre. Je crois qu'il veut m'aider aussi._

 _-C'est un dragon très puissant mais il ne sera pas très discret, dit Harold, Il nous fera repérer._

 _-Pas si je lui demande de rester en altitude jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive près des bateaux qui ont emmené nos dragons, dit Irena, Ce dragon a pour instinct de me guider et me protéger. Il nous aidera contre les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs, ce qui nous donnera un avantage. Vous verrez. Allez fais-moi confiance._

 _-..._

 _D'accord Maschiaccia. C'est quoi ton plan?_ "

 **.**

Irena et les jumeaux descendirent du ciel avec le dragon doré sous la pluie. Celui-ci plongea dans la mer. Il avait été tellement rapide que les Cuirassiers n'avaient même pas vus à quoi ce dragon ressemblait, ni sa couleur. Ce dragon resta pendant un certain temps dans la mer. Tout le monde commença à se demander s'il allait ressortir ou bien s'il allait y rester. Est-ce qu'il était parti? Est-ce qu'il s'était noyé? Le tonnerre grondait toujours. Bientôt, des éclairs zébrèrent les nuages et des lumières fortes empêchèrent de voir ce qui se passait.

Soudain, le dragon doré sortit de l'eau. Il se mit juste au-dessus des Cuirassiers et cracha...des pierres précieuses en abondance. Cela aurait pu les réjouir tellement elles auraient valu une fortune sur les marchés du nord mais elles étaient tellement en surnombre qu'elles leur fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber des Rôtisseurs; ces derniers, libres, n'hésitèrent pas à s'envoler rapidement. Voyant la couleur du dragon doré ainsi que son geste, les Rôtisseurs finirent par s'agiter eux-mêmes afin de se débarrasser de leurs bourreaux et s'envoler librement.

"-Tiens, je n'avais pas prévu ça, dit Irena

-C'est la couleur or, dit Harold, Ca leur rappelle leur feu de groupe. Ils ne se contentent pas de le laisser les aider, ils le considèrent comme l'un des leurs. Bon, maintenant, que ces Cuirassiers sont occupés, allons rejoindre les autres. Je les vois en train de se diriger vers les deux navires qu'on a vu tout à l'heure.

-Je te suis, fils, dit Stoick

-Mais comment savais-tu que le dragon doré allait faire ça? demanda Rustik

-S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle je m'y connais, c'est tous les objets et petits trucs plus ou moins précieux qui peuvent valoir du fric. Notamment les pierres précieuses. Si tu veux faire en sorte qu'elles valent toujours quelque chose, l'un des meilleurs moyens, c'est de les purifier soit dans la terre humide, soit dans l'eau, soit dans le sel, soit les trois à la fois **1**. Et comme ce dragon crache des pierres précieuses, le meilleur moyen de bien le charger, c'était de réunir les trois à la fois.

-Et comme la mer est salée et qu'on peut y trouver du sable humide tout au fond, un bon bain de mer pouvait lui permettre de fabriquer autant de pierres précieuses qu'il voulait, dit Harold,

-Je me suis dit que comme les pierres précieuses pouvaient parfois être très lourdes quand il y en avait pleins à la fois, comme ce dragon est gigantesque, s'il était chargé à bloc, il pourrait, disons, alourdir les Cuirassiers afin de nous permettre une ouverture vers les navires. Seulement comme il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu, il fallait quelque chose qui puisse détourner l'attention.

-Et donc cet énorme orage déclenché par les jumeaux. Bien vu.

-Merci, dirent trois voix

-Allez, on se rapproche des navires."

 **.**

Dans les nuages

"-Ah! Jumper, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu déclencher cet orage? J'ai eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir ce qui se passait qu'il s'est déclenché d'un coup. Cette fumée verte, ça ressemblait bien à du gaz de Braguettaure. Mais qui a pu faire ça? Oh!"

Plusieurs Rôtisseurs étaient venus rejoindre la femme masquée volant dans les nuages avec son Stormcutter. Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

"-Venez avec moi, je vais vous aider."

A sa grande surprise, les Rôtisseurs refusèrent de partir.

"-Hein? Mais que...Vous avez encore des amis là-bas? Oh! Ah, ces éclairs. Je ne peux pas bouger."

 **.**

Les dragons enfermés dans les cages savaient ce qui les attendaient. On les avait séparés de leurs dresseurs, ils étaient à la merci de Chasseurs de Dragons et de Cuirassiers.

"-Arrêtez de gémir sales bestiaux malodorants! Ici, c'est nous les maîtres."

Ces Chasseurs sadiques n'hésitaient pas à les insulter et à frapper le sol menaçant à les torturer s'ils soupçonnaient le moindre signe de rébellion. Ils étaient perdus. Seul un miracle pouvait les sortir de ce cauchemar.

Tout à coup

"-Qu'est-ce que ce bruit?

-Vite, il faut aller voir dehors!"

Les dragons commencèrent à se poser des questions sur ce qui était en train de se passer. Quand ils entendirent des cris de peur ainsi que des cris de dragons, ils commencèrent à penser que des ennuis étaient en train d'arriver aux Chasseurs. Ce ne fut que lorsque certaines personnes entrèrent dans les cales qu'ils comprirent ce qui se passait.

"-Krokmou!Oh mon grand, j'ai eu tellement peur.

-Tempête, ma belle! dit Astrid soulagé

-Nuit Étoilée! Oh, j'ai cru que je te reverrai plus jamais, dit Irena

-Ma Sonovent, dit Ingrid

-Oh, ma Bouledogre! dit Varek

-Prout! dit Kognedur

-Pète!

-Oh, vous allez bien tous les deux, dit Kognedur

-Grump! s'exclama Gueulfor

-Haha! Vous êtes tous là, dit Harold

-Ne bougez pas, dit Irena, On va vous sortir d'ici.

-Kranekrocheur!

-Oh, on était tellement inquiets pour vous, dit Astrid

-Surtout moi, Krokounet. Je suis tellement content de te voir.

-Bon bravo à vous tous, dit Stoick, Maintenant, il faut retrouver les Yeux de Dragons.

-Je vais le faire, dit Irena

-Tu en es sûre? demanda Harold

-Oui.

-Bon. Les autres, allez aider les autres dragons contre les Cuirassiers. Ils sont très nombreux, ils n'y arriveront pas seuls."

Ils retournèrent sur le pont. L'orage faisait toujours rage, néanmoins, il était moins dense qu'il y avait un moment plus tôt. Cela serait plus facile pour Irena de se rendre sur le navire où se trouvait les Yeux de Dragons. Lorsque tout le monde partit, quelle ne fut pas la surprise des Haddock de voir...Zarbarr sur un Rôtisseur.

"-Où croyez-vous aller comme ça?

-Zarbarr, dit Stoick

-Vous ne croyez quand même pas que j'allais vous laisser partir tranquillement?

-Zarbarr, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi mais laisse mon fils tranquille.

-Hors de question. Je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi je m'en prenais à lui. Mais puisque vous êtes là tous les deux, autant en finir tout de suite."

Et avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu ajouter un mot, des Cuirassiers vinrent aux côtés de Zarbarr; et bien que des Rôtisseurs libérés peu de temps auparavant par le dragon doré vinrent aux côtés des Haddock, la lutte serait très inégale.

 **.**

"-Chut! murmura Irena à Nuit Étoilée"

La jeune fille trouva une lanterne sur le sol et fit signe à sa dragonne de l'allumer. Les Yeux de Dragons n'étaient sûrement pas loin. Il fallait rester méfiant. Ils étaient sûrement très bien gardés. Mais pourquoi il n'y avait personne? Le fait que le bateau fut vide intriguait et inquiétait la jeune fille en même temps. Cela devait sûrement cacher quelque chose. Elle regarda autour d'elle. La pièce était sombre. Alors qu'Irena continuait à marcher, Nuit Étoilée la poussa brutalement sur le sol. Lorsque la jeune fille releva la tête, elle vit un piège à loup.

"-Wow! Merci ma belle. Un navire piégé. Y a pas de meilleur endroit pour cacher quelque chose qu'on veut absolument pas trouver. Comment ça se fait que j'y ai pas pensé? Faisons attention, y en sûrement d'autres. Hein?"

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait marché sur une dalle discrètement installée dans le navire. Lorsqu'elle entendit quelque chose tomber du plafond, elle eût le réflexe de crier et de rouler sur le sol avec sa dragonne.

"-Attention!"

Des flèches! C'était des flèches! Et ça n'était pas tout. Des couteaux se mirent à sortir des cales du navire peu après qu'elle se fût accrochée par inadvertance à des barreaux. Combien de temps cela allait-t-il durer?

'

"-Tu crois que c'est fini?

Regarde. Les quartiers du Capitaine. Faisons attention. Pas de tirs, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention si jamais il y a quelqu'un. Verrouillé, je m'en doutais. J'espère qu'elle est encore utilisable."

Elle sortit la pointe de la flèche qu'elle avait gardé. Elle parvint à déverrouiller la porte. Elle vit un coffre. C'était sûrement là que se trouvait ce qu'elle cherchait. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Par prudence, elle leva sa lanterne et regarda à nouveau autour d'elle. Elle avança à petits pas. A l'exception du coffre, la pièce était vide. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'ouvrir. Ce qu'elle fit. Enfin!

"-Quoi? Un seul Œil...et juste une...Oh, les autres sont sûrement dans l'autre navire. Viens, ma belle, il faut qu'on y retourne."

Elle mit sa trouvaille dans ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle. Mais alors qu'elle se trouvait devant l'entrée de la salle...

"-Ne crois surtout pas que tu pourras t'en tirer aussi facilement."

La silhouette imposante de Krogan se tenait devant elle. Il souriait comme lorsqu'il était son geôlier; attendant de lui faire subir les pires souffrances. Mais à cet instant, Irena n'avait pas peur.

"-Parce que vous croyez que c'est facile? demanda-t-elle avec insolence

-A ta place, j'éviterais d'être trop provocatrice. As-tu déjà oublié ce que ça t'a coûté?"

A ces mots, Nuit Étoilée se mit à grogner et à serrer les dents. Irena fit signe à la Dragonne Licantra de rester à l'écart.

"-Non, je n'ai pas oublié Krogan. Et si vous m'empêchez de passer, nous règlerons nos comptes ici même.

-A ta guise. J'ai horreur des œuvres inachevées. Lorsque les Haddock et toi serez morts, j'aurais enfin terminé ce que j'ai commencé sur Skjaldmö.

-Harold ne se laissera pas tuer aussi facilement. Et moi non plus.

-Tu ne connais pas Zarbarr. Sa détermination est telle qu'il ne renonce jamais à une ambition une fois qu'il a décidé de l'entreprendre.

-Dans ce cas, nous avons au moins un point commun. Mais nous ne vous laisserons pas gagner.

-Vous essaierez."

A ces mots, les deux combattants sortirent leurs épées. Alors que les lames s'entrechoquaient, Krogan incita Irena à retourner sur le pont du navire où l'orage continuait. Nuit Étoilée suivit son amie afin de ne pas la quitter les yeux si jamais il lui arriverait quelque chose. Seulement, Krogan semblait avoir le dessus. Déchirée entre le fait qu'Irena lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir et son instinct protecteur, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Que pouvait-t-elle décider?

 **.**

Malgré le soutien des Rôtisseurs qu'ils avaient libérés de certains Cuirassiers, il était très difficile pour Stoick et Harold de faire face à Zarbarr qui était très fort mais aussi malin; en effet, il dirigeait sa troupe de Cuirassiers sans permettre aux Haddock d'avoir la moindre échappatoire. Krogan devait lui avoir apprit beaucoup de choses afin qu'il put leur faire face à cet instant précis. Il l'avait dit, non seulement, il payait Krogan et Viggo afin qu'ils furent à leurs pieds mais il avait également été élevé par un Grimborn: un Chasseur de Dragons. Il révélait sa véritable nature. Il avait tellement de dons maléfiques en lui: un génie diabolique. Des deux côtés, Rôtisseurs et Cuirassiers étaient tombés dans cet horrible combat"-Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a cher frère, tu perds tes moyens? Je m'attendais à mieux de la part de Stoick la Brute.

Hum, non, pas vraiment en fait.

-Quoi?

-En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que tu as une immense force et que tu as la réputation d'avoir toujours voulu protéger ton peuple, que tu l'as préservé des pires menaces, que tu t'es toujours battu avec courage et que tu as remporté de nombreuses victoires lors de nombreux combats.

Mais tout ça n'est que de la poudre aux yeux.

-Que dis-tu?

-Dis-moi Stoick, pourquoi as-tu mené une guerre contre les dragons?

-Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question? C'était ce que tous les Vikings faisaient quand nous étions plus jeunes.

-Hahaha! C'était ce que tous les Vikings faisaient. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les dragons s'en prenaient aux humains et tu as préféré bêtement suivre un mouvement plutôt que d'innover la manière de faire des Vikings. Les Chasseurs de Dragons n'ont peut-être pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi les dragons s'en prenaient aux humains mais au moins, ils ont essayé de tirer profit de ces bestiaux malodorants plutôt que de les tuer bêtement sans se poser de question. Tout ça parce qu'un dragon qui a seulement réagi sur la défensive face à une Viking armée, comme de nombreuses personnes de ton village, l'a dévoré.

-Tais-toi Zarbarr!

-Haha! Mon infiltration m'a permit de savoir tellement de choses. Tu perpétuais déjà la tradition mais ta haine des dragons n'a fait que se renforcer quand un dragon a dévoré ta chère Valka.

-Zarbarr, on sait tous comment ma mère est morte, dit Harold, Ce dragon avait peur. Il voulait se défendre. Mon père n'y pouvait rien. Le passé, c'est le passé.

-Le passé. Parlons-en du passé. Qu'as-tu accompli dont tu te sens fier aujourd'hui?"

Stoick ne répondit rien. Ce silence était à la fois effrayant et pesant. Qu'est-ce que Stoick pouvait répondre à ça? Il n'avait aucune parole qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"-Qu'as-tu accompli dont tu te sens fier aujourd'hui?

-Papa...

-Rien, n'est-ce pas? Tous tes exploits qui t'ont valu ta réputation de fier et intrépide Chef ont paru pathétiques à partir du moment où ton fils a dû te montrer que tu te leurrais sur tout ce en quoi tu croyais. Tu ne connaissais même pas ton propre enfant. Tu l'as confié à ton meilleur ami à partir du moment où il a su marcher parce que tu étais trop occupé à organiser tes expéditions pour lui consacrer la moindre minute. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'expédition, tu as failli faire tuer tout ton village en te rendant sans réfléchir à une île remplie de dragons. Ton fils a dû venir à la rescousse afin de tous vous sauver. Et à quel prix?

-...

-Oui, tu vois très bien de quoi je parle. Ton fils a perdu une jambe à cause de toi.

-Papa, ne l'écoute pas. Il essaie de te faire du mal pour prendre le dessus sur toi.

-Haha! Encore une fois, tu as besoin de l'aide de ton fils pour voir plus loin que le bout de ton nez. Dis-moi, ça ne devrait pas plutôt être toi qui devrait l'aider? Tu es son père, nom de Thor! Mais malgré ça, ça n'a pas empêché le fait que tout ce qu'il connait, il a dû l'apprendre lui-même. Tu ne lui as rien apprit parce que tu n'es jamais occupé de lui. C'est lui qui a sauvé Beurk, c'est lui qui a mis fin à la guerre entre les Vikings et les dragons, c'est lui qui a fait en sorte que les Chasseurs de Dragons et les Cuirassiers subissent de nombreuses défaites, c'est lui qui a sauvé de nombreuses vies. Cela sans que tu ne lui ais jamais donné de conseils pour accomplir quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, en parlant de vies sauvées; Stoick, c'est indigne d'un Chef d'abandonner une fillette à son sort. Encore plus quand celle-ci risque sa vie pour sauver la tienne.

-Zarbarr, dit Harold en colère en serrant les dents, Papa, ne l'écoute pas.

-A cause de toi, Irena a été défigurée, esseulée, condamnée à voler pour survivre."

En entendant ceci, les mots durs d'Irena revinrent dans l'esprit du Chef de Beurk _"Stoick la Brute? Stoick le Lâche, oui!"_

"-Papa, il essaie de te piéger.

-Tu es pathétique Stoick. Et tu le sais."

A ces mots, Zarbarr s'apprêta à attaquer. Sentant le danger, Harold réagit sur l'instant. Mais malgré le tir plasma du Furie Nocturne, Zarbarr Haddock resta accroché aux chaines desquelles il avait emprisonné le Rôtisseur. Il rampa et revint sur le dragon. Réalisant ce qui s'était passé, Stoick se ressaisit. Son fils était en train de le protéger. Hors, c'était à lui de le faire. Zarbarr avait peut-être raison sur un point; il avait trop négligé son fils et Stoick devait admettre que Gueulfor avait été un meilleur père que lui pour Harold parce qu'il l'avait injustement mal jugé. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les temps changeaient. Les rapports entre lui et son fils avaient changés depuis longtemps. De plus, en dehors de ça, il y avait toujours eu de l'amour entre eux: sentiment que Zarbarr avait oublié depuis longtemps et avait remplacé par la cupidité et, surtout, la jalousie. Et il allait le lui montrer à cet instant même.

"-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Zarbarr! dit Stoick plein de rage, Tu oses critiquer mes erreurs alors que tu es incapable d'éprouver le moindre remord pour toutes les horreurs que tu as commises. Tu as essayé de me tuer uniquement pour devenir Chef, tu as essayé de tuer Harold dans l'unique but de pouvoir faire marcher un commerce abominable, tu as volontairement provoqué les morts de plusieurs dragons et de plusieurs personnes pour amasser de l'argent. Tu es un criminel!

-Hahaha! Bravo, bravo. Belle performance, cher frère. Finalement, tu ne manques pas de répartie. Et puisque tu as su te montrer résistant et que tu veux laisser que je laisse ton fils en dehors de nos histoires, nous nous affronterons seuls.

-Comme tu voudras, Zarbarr.

-Papa!

-Fils, ça aurait dû être entre lui et moi depuis le début. Il a fait du mal à bien trop d'innocents et il t'a impliqué dans une histoire qui n'aurait jamais dû te concerner.

-Mais papa, je ne peux pas te laisser ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harold. Je saurai me débrouiller contre lui. Va aider Irena. Elle a plus besoin de toi que moi.

-...

-Tu le sais, fils. Sauve-la, Harold.

-Papa...

-J'ai fait une énorme erreur, autrefois. Je ne veux pas recommencer. Harold, va retrouver Irena. Je jure que plus jamais je ne vous séparerai.

-Papa...

-Sauve-la!"

Harold regarda son père, ferma les yeux, tourna la tête et s'en alla à contrecœur tandis que Stoick sentait comme à la fois de la peur et du soulagement de voir son fils s'éloigner en le sachant en danger tout en n'ignorant pas que prendre un grand risque lui permettrait peut-être de mettre fin à une triste histoire.

"-Pfff, tout ceci est très touchant mais a assez duré à mon goût, dit Zarbarr, Nous avons des comptes à régler, je te le rappelle.

-Je n'ai pas oublié Zarbarr alors finissons-en.

-Comme tu voudras, Stoick."

Krokmou regardait son dresseur en sentant la peur qui lui serrait le ventre. Il tenta de le rassurer à l'aide d'un grognement doux. Harold caressa la tête du Furie Nocturne mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que le pire n'arrivât pas que ce fût pour le Chef de Beurk ou la dernière Skjaldmienne.

 **.**

Quand Irena avait comprit que Krogan comptait plus sur sa force qu'autre chose, elle avait commencé à s'en servir contre lui. D'autant plus qu'elle était agile. Au début, Krogan avait été amusé par la petite peste.

"-Je dois l'avouer, je n'aurais pensé que tu serais aussi forte.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai réussi à m'échapper de votre base et que je l'ai détruite.

-Sans doute. Mais tu sembles avoir oublié la leçon que je t'ai donné.

-Je suis un peu lente."

Mais petit à petit, le sadique robuste avait finit par être agacé quand il avait comprit qu'il n'aurait plus le dessus.

"-Tu n'es qu'une sale...Oh!

-Évitez de m'insulter, ça vous déconcentre.

-Tu as raison. Je vais suivre ton conseil. Je n'aurais jamais dû sous-estimée la fillette que tu étais. Quand tu t'es échappée de ta prison et que tu as fait en sorte que les Rôtisseurs soient hors de contrôle, j'ai été impressionné. Et je dois avouer que voir la femme que tu es devenue ne fait que m'impressionner davantage. Tu es plus agile et plus réfléchie que dans le passé.

-Et bien, puisqu'on en est aux compliments, je dois admettre que vous êtes devenu plus fort avec le temps. Mais vous ne pouvez pas gagner. Après tout, j'ai déjà réussi à réduire vos projets à néant; je peux très bien recommencer.

-Et moi, j'ai détruit ton Île. Je peux très bien mettre un terme aux agissements de tes nouveaux amis ainsi qu'à tes jours. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec ta chère mère.

-Je vous interdit de parler d'elle!"

Sans réfléchir, Irena se jeta sur Krogan, folle de colère. Celui-ci profita de son moment d'égarement pour la frapper et la jeter sur le sol tout en s'emparant de son épée. Satisfait, il la jeta au loin et menaça la jeune fille avec sa propre épée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Irena ne put que se dire que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait son ancien geôlier la conduisant droit au Valhalla.

Soudain, Irena entendit un lourd objet tomber sur le sol. Avant que Krogan n'ait pu réagir, elle reconnut immédiatement son épée. Sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle s'en saisit. Le sadique imposant n'eût le temps ni de réagir, ni de frapper que la jeune Skjaldmienne suivit son instinct et lui trancha les jambes. Krogan poussa un hurlement et s'effondra sur le sol tandis qu'Irena, à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, poussa de grandes goulées d'air et se mit à hoqueter. Nuit Étoilée vint près de sa dresseuse et la rassura en lui caressant le visage à l'aide de son museau. Cela permit à la jeune fille de se ressaisir. Elle se releva. C'est alors qu'elle vit le Rôtisseur Titanaile de Krogan se diriger vers le navire. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas enfui une fois qu'il avait été libéré par les Dragonniers? Hélas, elle allait avoir la réponse dans l'immédiat.

"-Ah, cet incendiaire ambulant fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Vite, il faut s'en aller d'ici avant qu'on finisse en rôtis."

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un autre mouvement, elle se sentit être attrapée par une chaîne et transportée jusqu'au mât du bateau. Oh! Le navire! Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était piégé. Quelle idiote!

Alors que Krogan hurlait de douleur lentement consumé par les flammes, le Rôtisseur Titanaile s'en allait après avoir accompli sa vengeance, la Dragonne Licantra tenta de libérer sa dresseuse en tirant sur la chaîne qui la retenait prisonnière. Malheureusement, celle-ci était à l'épreuve des dragons. Même en essayant de la faire s'enflammer plus facilement avec du mucus, cela ne menait nulle part. Le navire était en train de se consumer. Irena sentait déjà le fer lui faire mal et serrait les dents tandis que sa dragonne s'inquiétait et tentait de la libérer en serrant les dents sur la chaine.

"-Nuit E toilée, ça ne sert à rien. Va-t-en, sauve-toi!"

Mais la dragonne restait près de son amie triste de la voir ainsi en péril. Touchée par la dévotion de celle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa solitude, Irena se mit à sourire tandis.

"-Je sais, ma belle. Moi non plus, je t'aurais pas abandonné."

Elle lui caressa le museau et s'apprêta à sortir un objet de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle vit une ombre derrière la Dragonne Licantra.

"-Nuit E toilée! hurla-t-elle"

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter, la Dragonne Licantra reconnut le Furie Nocturne; la jeune Viking fut également heureuse de voir que la silhouette se trouvant sur le dragon noir était familièrement agréable.

"-Harold.

-Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là.

-Toi et Krokmou ne pouvez rien faire. Cette chaine est à l'épreuve des dragons.

-Irena...

-Harold, tu ne peux rien faire. Ecoute, prends l'...

-Irena, écoute-moi. Peu importe ce que tu diras. Je t'ai déjà perdu une fois. Je ne veux pas recommencer.

-Harold...

-...

Maintenant, voyons ce que je peux faire.

-Je te l'ai dit, cette chaîne est à l'épreuve des dragons. Et ce bateau est pleins de pièges.

-Hum...La chaîne est peut-être à l'épreuve des dragons mais le mât...Mon grand, vas-y!

-Wow!"

Irena tomba dans les bras d'Harold. Cela la surprit mais en même temps la soulagea. Nuit E toilée émit un léger grognement de frustration mais fut soulagée de voir son amie en vie; tout comme le jeune Haddock.

"-Allez mon grand, on file avant de finir asphyxiés."

Lorsqu'il se furent éloignés, Harold se pencha vers Irena. Celle-ci lui fit un léger sourire.

"-Je suis désolé que nous n'ayons pas sortir des flammes ensemble la dernière fois.

-Maintenant, nous l'avons fait. Et tu sais que ce n'était pas ta faute. Je ne te jugerai jamais: tu es mon ami, Harold.

-Et tu es aussi mon amie, Maschiaccia."

A ces mots, ils s'étreignirent soulagés d'être en vie et heureux de compter l'un sur l'autre dans l'adversité.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent un hurlement.

"-Non! s'écria Harold en reconnaissant la voix

-Vite! s'exclama Irena"

 **.**

Tous les Rôtisseurs qui étaient venus en aide aux Dragonniers étaient tombés. Il n'y avait plus que des Cuirassiers entourant deux redoutables ennemis. Et ça n'était pas le pire pour le bourru Haddock.

"-Renonce Stoick, tu es cerné."

Le Chef de Beurk ne pouvait plus compter que sur le soutien du Dragon Cornebrute. Celui-ci se savait impuissant contre une bande de Cuirassiers. Néanmoins, ni le dragon, ni son dresseur ne voulurent se rendre. Stoick fixa son frère avec, à la fois, haine et fierté.

"-Jamais je ne me rendrai!

-Dans ce cas, longue vie au chef"

Les deux hommes se foncèrent dessus. Plus rapide que son frère, l'un d'entre eux incita son dragon à tirer sur l'autre en premier. Le perdant, gravement blessé, s'apprêta à chuter dans la mer en hurlant tandis que le gagnant, fier de lui, fila sur le dragon qu'il enchainait.

"-Non! s'écria Harold en reconnaissant la voix

-Vite! s'exclama Irena"

Ils se précipitèrent vers le son qui était tout proche. Lorsqu'elle vit le Chef de Beurk en train de chuter dans les flots, Irena n'hésita pas une seconde et lança la longue chaîne du navire piégé vers le Chef de Beurk juste avant que celui-ci ne finît dans la mer.

"-Papa! s'exclama Harold

-Stoick! ajouta Irena"

Suivant leurs instincts, Harold et Irena se saisirent de la chaîne et remontèrent l'immense silhouette du Viking musclé jusqu'à eux. Cela ne serait pas facile pour Krokmou de porter trois personnes. Il y serait arrivé sans difficulté si le Chef de Beurk ne faisait pas, à lui tout seul, le poids de deux personnes et demi. Heureusement, Kranekrocheur eût le réflexe de venir jusqu'à son dresseur afin de s'assurer comment il allait. Hélas, tous comme les autres dragons et Dragonniers, il allait être très inquiets.

"-Non!

-Stoick!

-Papa!"

Tous les Dragonniers les dragons avaient réussis à faire couler les bateaux à l'exception d'un seul. Sentant le danger qui menaçait les Haddock et Irena, ils s'étaient rapprochés du lieu de la bataille. Et ce qu'ils voyaient dépassait ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Stoick était gravement blessé. Tout son corps saignait, ses yeux étaient fermés, il respirait avec difficulté, son corps était flasque et ne bougeait plus du tout. Si son coeur ne battait pas, il aurait été impossible de dire qu'il était en vie.

"-Non, murmura Harold

-Hahaha! Il semblerait que ton père ait été encore prouvé son incompétence.

-Toi!

-Maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi, cher neveu. Je vais..."

Tout à coup, d'immenses vents entremêlés balayèrent la mer dans tous les sens. Dragons et navires s'agitaient dans tous les sens dans un chaos terrifiant. Les derniers Cuirassiers qui se trouvaient sur les Rôtisseurs tombèrent de ces derniers et tombèrent dans les flots. Les voyant tous libres et lui-même libéré, le Rôtisseur Titanaile guida les dragons jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparurent dans les nuages.

 **.**

Une fois de plus, le Stormcutter avait utilisé ses ailes afin de déclencher une tempête pour libérer des dragons de l'emprise de monstrueux humains. Cependant, son amie masquée sentait que sa victoire n'était pas complète. Elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de ces dragons un sentiment de profonde tristesse. Elle baissa le visage comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à tous les sauver dans cette terrible bataille.

"-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle"

Le Rôtisseur Titanaile vint près d'elle et caressa son masque à l'aide de son museau comme pour lui assurer qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle avait pu. Encore une fois, son dragon lui avait permit de faire en sorte d'aller au-delà du fait que les Rôtisseurs n'aimaient pas les hautes altitudes ainsi que d'observer la bataille de loin. Une fois de plus, elle avait remarqué que les autres dragons n'avaient pas voulu quitter ceux qui les chevauchaient. Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient trop longtemps sous le joug de ceux qui les exploitaient ou bien...Non, c'était impossible. Les Vikings étaient incapables de changer. Même...lui. Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'elle l'avait comprit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire ce qu'elle avait toujours fait.

"-Jumper."

Comprenant ce que son amie voulait, le Stormcutter fit signe aux Rôtisseurs de les suivre et la troupe s'en alla sans un bruit.

 **.**

"-Encore ce vent qui sort de nulle part? demanda Rustik, Mais qui...

-On a pas le temps pour ça, dit Gueulfor, Il faut vite aller à Beurk. Y a que Gothik qui peut faire quelque chose pour Stoick.

-Tu as raison, dit Harold en regardant son père blessé, On s'occupera de Zarbarr plus tard."

Sur ces mots, les Dragonniers se dirigèrent vers leur île natale incertains du sort de leur Chef et ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient faire que ce fût ce qui concernaient le futur des dragons, des humains ou encore le sort des Cuirassiers et des Chasseurs de Dragons.

 **.**

"-Quoi? Mort?"

Contrairement aux autres Cuirassiers, Zarbarr et Viggo avaient eu la chance d'atterrir sur le dernier navire restant des Chasseurs de Dragons. Malgré la brutalité de la tempête soudaine qui aurait pu détruire le bateau, le vent leur avait finalement été favorable et ils avaient pu s'enfuir. Cependant, les mauvaises nouvelles ne satisfaisaient pas le Chef des Chasseurs de Dragons.

"-Je t'avais dit que Krogan se ferait avoir par son orgueil.

-Sois plus clair!

-Non seulement, il a prit l'un des Yeux de Dragon sans rien me dire mais cet imbécile a voulu affronter ma soeur seul à seul sans son Rôtisseur Litanelle. Et elle en a profité pour le lui voler en plus de le tuer. Lorsque je me suis aperçu de ce qu'il avait fait, il était déjà trop tard.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé à m'avertir quand l'un des Yeux de Dragon a été volé?

-Tu étais occupé à te battre contre ton frère et j'avais les Dragonniers sur le dos. Il m'était difficile d'agir dans de telles conditions. Et puis, tu ne vas quand même pas me contredire sur le fait que depuis un certain temps, Krogan avait une manière très personnelle d'agir depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa chère petite prisonnière dont il voulait faire on-ne-sait-quoi.

-J'admets que ça lui faisait trop oublier les affaires et qu'il commençait à être hors de contrôle. Nous avons peut-être perdu un associé mais je peux accepter qu'il a causé lui-même sa propre perte. De plus, je peux te pardonner à moitié ta petite négligence. Et en dehors de ça, il nous reste toujours un Œil De Dragon ainsi que des pierres précieuses. Même si ça ne durera pas très longtemps, nous aurons une légère avance sur les Dragonniers. Ils trouveront peut-être d'autres pierres précieuses mais cela leur prendra un peu de temps et d'ici là, nous aurons peut-être trouver une lentille.

-Peut-être Zarbarr. Peut-être."

Viggo avait toujours eu la réputation d'être malin. C'était grâce à ça qu'il parvenait à berner la plupart des gens autour de lui. Il avait longtemps réussi à mener Harold et sa bande en bateau avant que celui-ci ne finît par le déjouer par son intelligence égale à la sienne. C'était un adversaire redoutable. Par contre Zarbarr, bien que très intelligent pour avoir réussi à berner les Haddock ainsi que leur entourage pendant des années, était plus facile à berner quand il s'agissait de faire passer les gens autour de lui pour des idiots ou d'utiliser de le convaincre que jamais personne n'oserait le berner car son génie diabolique faisait qu'on le craignait et préférait le servir plutôt que le trahir. Heureusement, Viggo était un excellent comédien, c'était la raison pour laquelle ses paroles cachaient les véritables actes qu'il avait commis lors de la bataille; en effet, il ne s'était pas battu aux côtés des Cuirassiers: il avait convaincu Krogan qu'il avait laissé les Yeux de Dragons et les lentilles dans le navire où il se trouvait alors qu'il n'en avait laissé qu'un et qu'une. Il avait également surveillé le duel d'Irena et du Chef des Cuirassiers depuis le Rôtisseur qu'il chevauchait. Quand il avait vu que Krogan avait désarmé Irena, il avait craint le pire. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'attraper l'épée avant que celle-ci ne finît dans la mer. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à la lancer vers le navire afin que sa soeur la récupérât et reprît l'avantage. Ce qu'elle avait fait en coupant les jambes de son adversaire. Les maudits principes d'Harold! Bien que plus radicale que le jeune garçon généreux qu'elle appelait son ami, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un brin pacifiste et avait décidé de ne pas tuer. Pourquoi avait-t-il fallu que ce fût comme ça? Viggo haïssait Krogan. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il avait détruit l'Île de Skjaldmö, peu lui importait de collaborer avec lui pour s'enrichir. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir ruiné toutes ses chances de retrouver un jour sa mère. Depuis qu'il savait la chose, il n'avait rêvé que de se venger. Cependant, il avait estimé que c'était à Irena de le faire. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait bien connu leur mère et avait souffert de sa perte. C'était elle qui avait vu son Île être détruite. Et c'était elle qui avait été emprisonnée et torturée par Krogan avant d'être condamnée à devenir une voleuse. C'était donc à elle d'accomplir la vengeance. Et il avait fallu qu'il ne le fît pas à cause d'un pacifisme stupide? C'était sûrement ça. Jamais il n'aurait cru que sa soeur aurait été aussi...idiote et qu'il aurait été obligé de relâcher le Rôtisseur Titanaile de Krogan que celui-ci lui avait demandé de garder bien sagement derrière lui afin que celui-ci n'eût pas de vilaines intentions. Finalement, il avait dû faire le contraire de ce que Krogan lui avait demandé et cette immense bestiole cracheuse de flammes s'était retournée contre son "maître" en le brûlant vif. Viggo savait qu'Irena aurait le réflexe immédiat de s'enfuir avec sa dragonne. Malheureusement, il avait oublié les pièges du navire. Il avait voulu se dépêcher d'aller à la rescousse de sa soeur et peu lui avait importé si elle aurait refusé son aide. Il l'aurait remise sur le dos de sa dragonne et l'aurait laissé partir sans dire un mot de tout cela à Zarbarr. Il n'aurait pas été nécessaire qu'il le sût. C'était ses affaires, pas les siennes. Seulement, Harold avait été plus rapide que lui. Et dire qu'il avait trouvé le fait de lutter contre lui amusant. Alors qu'en fait...Non, ce garçon n'était pas quelqu'un de corrompu. C'était un garçon qui se trompait, c'était tout. Il avait toujours vu ce qui n'était que des objets de valeurs comme ses égaux. Et les Skjaldmiennes n'avaient fait que renforcer l'idée d'Harold dans la tête d'Irena et celle de sa mère vu ce que croyait Volua Morus Torus. Cependant, le jeune Dragonnier renforçait davantage cette idée stupide dans la tête de la soeur de Viggo. Et ça, le Chasseur de Dragons ne le supportait pas. Même s'il ne pourrait jamais haïr Harold car il appréciait trop son intelligence stratégique et sa malice, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde colère contre lui. Certes, Viggo avait accepté le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouvé sa mère. Cependant, il ne supportait pas l'idée que sans Harold, sa chère soeur serait sans doute à ses côtés. Il était sûr qu'il aurait pu la convaincre de le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas comment mais il était sûr qu'il aurait pu le faire.

"- _Pourquoi Irena? Pourquoi?_

 _Ah!_ "

 **1** _L'explication suivante étant plutôt inexacte mais contenant toutefois quelques bases, je vous conseille de faire une recherche plus précise sur le site /articles/nettoyage-et-purification-des-pierres-de-lithotherapie/_


	11. Chapitre 9:La nuit sombre

_Le premier qui dit que je me suis inspirée du titre d_ _'un épisode de la série pour le tire de chapitre dans les reviews, je leur répondrai ceci "J'ASSUME!" Voilà, ça, c'est fait^^_

 _Bonne lecture:)_

 **Chapitre 9:La nuit sombre**

Même si toute la bande était partie à Beurk à cause de la grave situation, Ferkroche, lui, était reparti dans l'autre sens. Irena avait deviné qu'il était parti chercher Gustav afin ramener son corps su sa terre natale. Ce serait une bien triste nuit. Très triste.

Dès qu'elle avait vu le Chef de Beurk gravement blessé,Gothik s'était empressée de venir le soigner. Harold n'avait pas supporté qu'on lui demande de rester à l'extérieur en sachant son père dans un grave état. L'attente lui sembla interminable. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche. L'ambiance était pesante tant on pouvait sentir la peur générale.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que Gothik sortit de la maison des Haddock. Elle baissa tristement la tête. Cela incita incita à courir dans la chambre de son père. Gueulfor se trouvait au chevet de Stoick. Il soupira tristement. Les yeux du Chef de Beurk étaient clos. Il avait toujours des blessures bien visibles. Son corps était rouge des pieds à la tête et on pouvait voir des marques laissées par les brûlures des Rôtisseurs.

"-Papa, murmura Harold, Gueulfor, est-ce qu'il...

-Il est toujours vivant, gamin. Mais ça ne servirait à rien de te mentir. Tu vois bien qu'il est dans un sale état.

-...

-On va faire tout notre possible, Harold. Je te le promets."

Harold ne dit rien. Il vint près de son père et lui essuya la tête à l'aide d'une serviette humide. Comprenant qu'il avait d'être seul avec son père, Gueulfor incita Gothik à sortir de la maison. Lorsqu'il fut dehors, plusieurs regards l'interrogèrent Il leur fit signe de partir. Comprenant immédiatement pourquoi il leur demandait cela, les jeunes gens s'en allèrent. Irena commença à comprendre la raison pour laquelle Stoick était dans cet état. Ce n'était pas que sa confrontation avec Zarbarr avait fait qu'il était gravement blessé; en faisant en sorte de laisser Harold la sauver seul de ce navire piégé enflammé pour plutôt se livrer à une confrontation manquant de lui être fatale, il avait tenté d'éliminer le lâche n'étant pas digne d'être sauvé par une enfant courageuse prête à risquer sa vie pour lui. Et à cet instant, il était dans un état critique. En faisant cette constatation, Irena ouvrit légèrement la bouche et laissa une larme couler sur sa joue.

"-Papa, pourquoi tu as fait ça? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Il a voulu te piéger. Tu le sais. Zarbarr!"

Le jeune Haddock serrait les poings. Il se saisit d'un objet et le jeta sur le mur. Krokmou, qui était resté près le maison, entendit ce qui se passait. Inquiet, il voulut rentrer et se glissa par la fenêtre. Il frôla discrètement le poing de son dresseur avec son museau. Cela calma légèrement Harold qui se tourna vers son dragon en lui caressant légèrement la tête.

"-Ca va aller, mon grand. Ca va aller."

 **.**

Dans la Grande Salle.

"-J'y crois pas! s'écria monsieur Hofferson, Non seulement, Johann s'est fichu de nous toutes ces années mais en plus, en fait, c'est Zarbarr l'Impitoyable!

-Oui papa, dit Astrid

-Ah! J'étais sûr que ce gamin nous porterait malheur. Il s'est laissé berner comme un crétin et a entrainé tout le village à sa future destruction. Je t'avais dit Astrid qu'il était stupide que tu t'entiches de lui. Une fière guerrière comme toi. Tu devrais avoir honte de t'être laissée entrainé par sa stupidité dans un pétrin pareil. Regarde où on en est maintenant.

-Arrête de trouver des prétextes absurdes pour reprocher à Harold tous les maux de la Terre parce que tu le détestes. En plus, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de m'insulter? Alors que je suis ta fille?

-Tu es en train de perdre ton sang-froid, chéri, dit madame Hofferson, Tu grognes comme un yak plus que tu ne parles. Essaie de te calmer.

-Ouais. Quand les Hofferson causent, c'est trop saoulant, dit Mastok, Non, on préfère agir.

-Hé, je t'ai pas insulté le Jogerson!

-Papa, arrête, dit Astrid, Je sais que vous êtes tous en état de choc à cause de ce que vous venez d'apprendre mais on ne peut pas se permettre de se hurler dessus. On perd du temps en faisant ça.

-Astrid a raison, dit Varek, Plus on se dispute, plus Jo...Zarbarr devient puissant.

-Voilà une remarque plein de sens, dit Mastok, Alors, faut être offensif. Il faut tout donner et y aller à fond. On doit écraser les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons. Avec les Dragonniers et l'Equipe Auxiliaire, on pourra...

-...même pas les égratigner, dit Irena, Ils sont bien plus nombreux que vous et leurs marges de manœuvres sont plus grandes que les vôtres.

-Comment tu oses nous donner nos conseils, toi? dit Mulch, T'es rien d'autre qu'une voleuse. T'y connais rien aux batailles et aux stratégies."

A ces mots, Backé lui mit un coup sur la tête et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Lorsque l'homme avec le sceau sur la tête eût finit, son ami eût l'air très embarrassé et ne dit plus rien.

"-En parlant de stratégie, on peut attaquer avec la bonne, dit Rustik

-Enfin, surtout si on a le bon Chef, dit Gueulfor, Mais on peut pas attaquer avec Stoick dans cet état.

-On peut pas rester là à attendre non plus, dit Mastok, Si Stoick peut pas assurer ses responsabilités en tant que Chef, et bien, il faut que quelqu'un assure son rôle à sa place."

 **.**

Toujours au chevet de Stoick, Harold veillait sur lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, rester auprès de lui lui apportait un sentiment de réconfort aussi bien qu'un besoin d'être auprès de son père si jamais celui-ci se réveillait. Il devait être là pour lui même si sa guérison prendrait du temps. Il le savait.

Alors que le jeune Haddock était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans sa maison. Sans se retourner, il devina facilement de qui il s'agissait.

"-C'est un homme fort, Harold, dit Astrid en mettant sa main sur son épaule, C'est ton père, il peut s'en sortir. Mais le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures, tout le monde aurait besoin que quelqu'un prenne la place de Stoick le temps qu'il se remette de ses blessures.

-Non. Non, je regrette.

-Mais Harold...

-Je peux pas l'abandonner, Astrid.

Je peux pas."

Alors qu'Astrid s'apprêta à dire autre chose, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Astrid se retourna et reconnut Irena. Celle-ci lui fit signe de sortir de la pièce. Lorsque cela fut fait, la jeune fille masquée lui tira brutalement le bras et l'entraina un peu plus loin.

"-Faut croire que c'est entre les mains de Thor, soupira Gueulfor en regardant les deux jeunes filles partir"

"-Tu n'es qu'une idiote! lança Irena à Astrid

-Quoi? Comment oses-tu?

-Harold est dans un état émotionnel instable entre cette horrible découverte qu'on vient de faire et son père blessé et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est "Il faut que tu remplaces Stoick maintenant"?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, je voulais juste l'aider à prendre une bonne décision.

-Arrête, tu l'as à peine sous-entendu.

-Arrête, t'as pas le droit de...

-Non, c'est toi qui va arrêter. Tu sembles pas du tout réaliser ce qui se passe. Oui, la situation de l'Archipel est grave mais tout le village manquera pas de le rappeler à Harold en lui demandant de prendre les meilleures décisions. Alors, il va pas avoir besoin que tu lui rappelles ça en permanence. De un, on voit de découvrir que celui qui est l'origine de tout ça, c'est son oncle, de deux, son père est gravement blessé. Et si ça se trouve, il va peut-être pas s'en sortir.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça.

-Bien sûr que je peux dire ça. Parce que tu sais au plus profond de toi que c'est vrai. Et tu sais également ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas?

-...

-...

Oui, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire. Ecoute-moi, je sais ce que ça fait de perdre sa famille. Et je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on a également de la famille...dérangée. Là, Harold a besoin d'aide et de réconfort, pas de pression. Alors, fais plus attention à ce que tu dis."

Sur ces mots, Irena laissa Astrid seule perdue dans ses pensées.

"-Ingrid?

-Oh salut Irena.

-A ce que je vois, personne est allé se coucher.

-Avec l'état de choc général et le Chef de Beurk gravement blessé, personne a vraiment d'aller dormir. Et comme tu le vois, même les dragons sont réveillés.

-Oui. Beurk a bien l'air partie pour passer une nuit blanche.

Ah!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu as l'air en colère.

-Non. Plutôt agacée.

-C'est-à-dire?

-Astrid. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne réalise pas la gravité et la peine que ressent Harold en ce moment. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec elle. J'espère que ça lui fera comprendre certains trucs.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je connais bien Astrid. Elle a sûrement dû vouloir pousser Harold à prendre vite une décision à la fois pour Beurk et l'Archipel en disant que c'était la meilleure chose le temps que Stoick se remette de ses blessures, c'est ça?

-Presque, oui.

-Je m'en doutais. Irena, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est de perdre sa famille ou de découvrir qu'on peut avoir de la famille...

-...dérangée.

-Oui. Elle n'a pas fait ce qu'elle a fait pour mettre la pression à Harold. Au contraire, elle pensait l'encourager.

-Ca ne justifie rien au fait qu'il a besoin de réconfort. Astrid aime Harold. Elle devrait être la première personne à lui apporter du soutien émotionnel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûre que ce que tu lui as dit l'a fait réagir. Elle écoute toujours les gens autour d'elle. Et sinon, je lui parlerai.

-D'accord."

Des sanglots alertèrent les deux jeunes filles. Elles se retournèrent et virent un couple pleurer. Même si elles ne les avaient jamais vus, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait des Larsène. La femme serrait Gustav dans ses bras tandis que Ferkroche poussait un grognement de tristesse. Le dragon était reparti chercher son dresseur défunt sur la Rive des Dragons après la bataille navale avant d'aller à Beurk pour ramener son corps à sa famille. Lorsque le temps viendrait, le jeune adolescent aurait droit à un enterrement. Lorsque les Larsène rentrèrent dans leur maison, Ferkroche s'envola dans les cieux et quitta Beurk.

"-Vanaheim, dit Ingrid malgré elle

-Quoi? demanda Irena

-Oh Ferkroche!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Vanaheim est la dernière demeure des dragons.

-La dernière demeure? L'endroit où va Ferkroche?

-Oui.

-La dernière demeure. Mais si c'est la dernière demeure des dragons, ça veut dire que...Oh non! Il faut que...

-Ferkroche a fait son choix, Irena. Respecte-le.

-...

Ces Cuirassiers, ces Chasseurs! Ils le paieront!

-Oui. Un jour.

...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu as l'air...triste.

-Mon père est mort à Vanaheim.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Je préfère ne pas en parler. C'est un peu trop...personnel.

-Oh. D'accord.

-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'on a trouvé des notes très importantes aussi bien pour les Dragonniers que pour l'Archipel qui pourront peut-être nous permettre de mettre fin à cette guerre grâce aux découvertes de mon père.

-Ca devait être un homme bien.

-C'était un Chef Viking. Comme ta mère.

-Oh!

-Il se faisait appeler Oswald l'Agréable.

-Alors ça veut dire que ton frère est un Chef Viking?

-Dagur le Dérangé, Chef des Parenvrilles. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui, nous portons tous très bien notre nom.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ta double-hache le prouve bien.

-Héhé!

-Salut les filles.

-Gueulfor?

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais Stoick voulait que je te donne ceci une fois qu'il était terminé.

-Pour moi? demanda Irena

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il voulait que Backé fasse ça pour toi. C'est un excellent peintre. Regarde."

Gueulfor révéla un bouclier sur lequel se trouvait une peinture. Irena fut stupéfaite en reconnaissant elle-même et...sa mère. Ne sachant pas dire, elle ouvrit la bouche et resta silencieuse face à ce qu'elle venait de voir.

"-Avant la nuit de la destruction de Skjaldmö, Yezlia avait donné un dessin d'elle et de toi à Stoick. Elle voulait qu'il le donne à Harold afin qu'il ne vous oublie jamais. Bon, comme tu le sais, ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu. Mais, il voulait tout faire pour se rattraper. Alors, il a donné des indications à Backé en lui donnant le dessin en question pour qu'il te peigne toi et ta mère en t'imaginant plus grande et avec un masque décrit avec précision.

-Gue...Gueulfor, c'est...

-Chut. Dis rien gamine. Ce qui est important, c'est que tu saches que personne n'a oublié ni ta mère, ni Skjaldmö. Et surtout pas toi.

-Oh Stoick! Si seulement...

-Il se remettra. C'est Stoick la Brute, n'oublie pas ça.

-Oui, je sais."

 **.**

"-Harold...

-Tu ne dors pas?

-Non. Comme tout le monde. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Comment je pourrais avec ce qui s'est passé?

-Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses mais tu te trompes. Tu ne pouvais pas empêcher ce que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Et tu sais très bien qu'il va s'en sortir.

-Astrid...

-Chhh. Tu le sais Harold."

Elle cala sa tête contre son dos et entoura ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il serra ses mains. Ils ne dirent rien profitant de leur échange silencieux et doux. C'était agréable; juste un moment à eux deux qui leur faisait du bien leur faisant oublier temporairement par la même occasion la menace grandissante.

"-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, dit Harold, Mais avant ça, j'ai besoin de repos.

-Je reste avec toi.

-Mais tes parents?

-Pfff! Mon père fait encore la tronche et ma mère va nettoyer la maison pour penser à autre chose que tout ça au point de m'oublier pour la nuit. Ils ne s'apercevront même pas que j'ai disparu.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Absolument. Je les connais bien. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul."

Ces mots firent sourire Harold. Il adorait chez Astrid ce mélange de force et de douceur qui faisait ce qu'elle était: une combattante qui ne manquait jamais de force et d'un esprit guerrier ne renonçant jamais et en même temps une fille douce qui savait être là pour les autres quand il le fallait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il pouvait avoir autant de chance mais il n'échangerait ou n'abandonnerait Astrid pour rien au monde. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle répondit à son sourire heureuse de pouvoir savoir qu'elle savait toujours le réconforter tout comme il pouvait être là pour elle quand elle n'avait aucune envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Astrid s'était endormie mais Harold n'arriva pas à garder le sommeil bien longtemps. Sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à attendre le lendemain pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire, il décida de le faire sur l'instant. Quand il se sentit prêt, il vint au chevet de son père et lui serra doucement sa grosse main qu'il savait emplie de tendresse envers lui quand il se sentait perdu. Il savait qu'il allait devoir être fort. Il s'y était préparé. Il prit une inspiration et parla:

"-Je ne t'abandonne pas, papa; mais je dois arrêter les Cuirassiers, les Chasseurs de Dragons, Viggo et surtout...Zarbarr. Si je n'agis pas, tous nos efforts auront été vains. Et je sais que ton heure n'est pas venue. Bats-toi. Beurk a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi."

Même si Stoick resta inerte, il n'en fallut pas plus au à Harold pour retrouver force et espoir tout en se rappelant que tant qu'il y avait des causes à défendre, il fallait se battre pour elles.


	12. Ch9Le vrai et le faux frère-Suite et fin

**Chapitre 9: Le vrai et le faux frère** _ **Suite et fin**_

C'était l'aube sur Beurk. Irena s'était réveillée la première. Elle était contente d'être un peu seule. Cela lui permettait de ne penser à rien et d'apaiser son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas voler, seulement marcher tranquillement. Elle arriva près d'une souche. Elle décida de s'assoir afin de regarder le paysage. Le soleil levant rouge-orangé éclairait le ciel encore légèrement violacé. Irena pouvait entendre les oiseaux chanter. C'était beau et apaisant. Ce qui ne le fut pas fut de sentir une odeur de brûlé. Odeur qui fut de plus en intense au fur sans raison apparente.

"-Aïe! s'exclama Irena en se relevant"

Elle regarda dans la souche afin de voir ce qui avait pu la brûler. Des Verenflammes! Harold lui en avait parlé. Des touts petits dragons mais très dangereux car capables de s'enflammer à même leurs corps mais surtout ayant des corps faits de feu et étant aussi chauds que le soleil. Et ces machins circulaient juste sous cette souche!

"-Je comprends qu'il ait pas eu le temps de me dire qu'il y avait de ces machins sur Beurk mais quand même. Ca fait deux fois en deux jours que je manque de finir en rôti moi.

Oh!"

 **.**

" _-Ah, cet incendiaire ambulant fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Vite, il faut s'en aller d'ici avant qu'on finisse en rôtis."_

 _Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un autre mouvement, elle se sentit être attrapée par une chaîne et transportée jusqu'au mât du bateau. Oh! Le navire! Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il était piégé. Quelle idiote!_

 _Alors que Krogan hurlait de douleur lentement consumé par les flammes, le Rôtisseur Titanaile s'en allait après avoir accompli sa vengeance, la Dragonne Licantra tenta de libérer sa dresseuse en tirant sur la chaîne qui la retenait prisonnière. Malheureusement, celle-ci était à l'épreuve des dragons. Même en essayant de la faire s'enflammer plus facilement avec du mucus, cela ne menait nulle part. Le navire était en train de se consumer. Irena sentait déjà le fer lui faire mal et serrait les dents tandis que sa dragonne s'inquiétait et tentait de la libérer en serrant les dents sur la chaine._

" _-Nuit E toilée, ça ne sert à rien. Va-t-en, sauve-toi!"_

 _Mais la dragonne restait près de son amie triste de la voir ainsi en péril. Touchée par la dévotion de celle qui l'avait aidé à surmonter sa solitude, Irena se mit à sourire tandis._

" _-Je sais, ma belle. Moi non plus, je t'aurais pas abandonné."_

 _Elle lui caressa le museau et s'apprêta à sortir un objet de ses vêtements lorsqu'elle vit une ombre derrière la Dragonne Licantra._

" _-Nuit E toilée! hurla-t-elle"_

 _Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter, la Dragonne Licantra reconnut le Furie Nocturne; la jeune Viking fut également heureuse de voir que la silhouette se trouvant sur le dragon noir était familièrement agréable._

" _-Harold._

 _-Ne bouge pas, je vais te sortir de là."_

 **.**

Si Harold était allé secourir Irena après que le navire eût prit feu, qui lui avait lancé son épée avant que celle-ci n'échouât au fond de l'océan avant cela? Ca ne pouvait pas être le Dragonnier. Mais alors qui? Tous les autres Dragonniers, les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons étaient occupés pendant la bataille. Quant aux Rôtisseurs...Les Rôtisseurs! Le seul Rôtisseur qui était resté sur le terrain était le Rôtisseur Litanelle: celui de Krogan lui-même. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il l'avait confié à quelqu'un. Or, la seule personne que tout le monde ne semblait pas avoir vu durant toute la bataille était...

"-Irena? Irena, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Harold. Il était arrivé jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Irena. Il avait vu qu'elle semblait toute troublée. Mais pourquoi, il l'ignorait.

"-Irena, ça ne va pas?

-Harold, est-ce qu'à un moment de la bataille, Viggo est venu se battre contre Stoick et toi pendant que vous combattiez Zarbarr?

-Irena, pourquoi demandes-tu ça?

-Harold, je dois le savoir.

-...

Non Irena, Viggo n'est pas venu se battre contre mon père et moi."

Si Harold disait la vérité, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: cet homme avait assisté à tout son combat. Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu en mauvaise posture, il lui était venu en aide de loin. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il envoyé prit le Rôtisseur Litanelle de Krogan en otage afin de le libérer pour l'envoyer brûler le navire une fois le combat fini et remporté par elle? Si Harold n'avait pas été là...

"-Irena, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Harold..."

 **.**

" _-Je peux très bien mettre un terme aux agissements de tes nouveaux amis ainsi qu'à tes jours. Tout comme je l'ai fait avec ta chère mère._

 _-Je vous interdit de parler d'elle!"_

 _Sans réfléchir, Irena se jeta sur Krogan, folle de colère. Celui-ci profita de son moment d'égarement pour la frapper et la jeter sur le sol tout en s'emparant de son épée. Satisfait, il la jeta au loin et menaça la jeune fille avec sa propre épée. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, Irena ne put que se dire que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait son ancien geôlier la conduisant droit au Valhalla._

 _Soudain, Irena entendit un lourd objet tomber sur le sol. Avant que Krogan n'ait pu réagir, elle reconnut immédiatement son épée. Sachant ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle s'en saisit. Le sadique imposant n'eût le temps ni de réagir, ni de frapper que la jeune Skjaldmienne suivit son instinct et lui trancha les jambes. Krogan poussa un hurlement et s'effondra sur le sol tandis qu'Irena, à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, poussa de grandes goulées d'air et se mit à hoqueter. Nuit Étoilée vint près de sa dresseuse et la rassura en lui caressant le visage à l'aide de son museau. Cela permit à la jeune fille de se ressaisir. Elle se releva. C'est alors qu'elle vit le Rôtisseur Titanaile de Krogan se diriger vers le navire._

 **.**

"-Et après ça, j'ai été attrapé par ce piège avant que le Rôtisseur Litanelle n'incendie le navire. Tu es arrivé juste après. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été brûlée vive. Comme Krogan.

-Alors si les choses se sont bien passées comme tu dis et que Viggo n'était ni en train de se battre avec Krogan contre toi, ni contre mon père et moi alors il est resté en arrière pour...Oh mon Thor!

-Il a surveillé mon combat de loin pour éviter que Krogan ne me tue, dit Irena après avoir acquiescé, Il m'a sauvé lorsque Krogan a réussi à me désarmer. Il a attrapé mon épée et me l'a lancé tout en se dissimulant. Mais après ça, il m'a laissé à mon sort sur le navire parce que je n'ai pas fait les choses comme il le voulait. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était une vengeance, rien de , j'essayais seulement de rester en vie. La vengeance ne m'intéressait plus depuis...un bon moment. Viggo! Il s'est servi de moi dans l'unique but de...Ah!"

En entendant ces mots, Harold ressentit un mélange d'un peu de compréhension et d'une profonde colère envers le Chasseur de Dragons. Il savait ce que ça faisait de ne jamais avoir connu sa mère. Viggo ressentait un énorme depuis son enfance et il n'avait jamais su passer outre ce dernier parce qu'il savait que quelqu'un avait tué sa mère. Et depuis qu'il savait qui était à l'origine de cela, sa rage n'avait fait qu'augmenter. D'autant plus qu'il était à portée de main et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui. De plus, depuis que Viggo savait qu'il avait une soeur qui avait souffert comme voire plus que lui de la mort de cette mère, il avait dû se dire que celle-ci avait la même rage que lui. Et peut-être que cela avait été vrai jusqu'à il y avait encore peu de temps. Après tout, Irena avait dit qu'elle aurait tué Krogan si elle n'avait pas pensé que certaines choses étaient plus importantes que la vengeance. Mais ça n'était pas le cas de Viggo. Comme Irena l'avait dit, la vengeance était tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il n'avait pas voulu accepter le fait qu'il ne verrait jamais sa mère alors il avait indirectement utilisé sa soeur comme un instrument pour accomplir sa vengeance. Il n'était pas comme Harold qui avait accepté que le dragon qui avait dévoré sa mère n'avait réagit que par peur car il pensait qu'elle allait le tuer et voulait se défendre. II ne pourrait jamais le retrouver car il était très loin et, de plus, il n'avait pas agi par pure cruauté contrairement à Krogan n'ayant commis que des actes cupides et sadiques. Et rien, absolument rien, ne justifiait le comportement égoïste et cruel du Chasseur de Dragons. Il n'avait pas hésité à abandonner sa propre soeur à son sort en sachant qu'elle pouvait mourir juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas accompli la vengeance qu'il voulait. Peu importait son passé, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un monstre. Il le savait depuis longtemps. Et pour cette raison, Harold se jura de protéger son amie peu importaient quelles seraient les menaces des Grimborn à son égard.

Ne supportant plus de voir son amie dans une telle détresse, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Celle-ci se laissa faire et se calma petit à petit. La pauvre! C'était une personne qui avait beaucoup de points communs avec Harold: elle n'avait pas été capable de tuer un dragon parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas des bêtes féroces mais des êtres intelligents qui ne voulaient aucun mal aux humains. Elle avait protégé sa dragonne parce qu'elle pensait que personne ne l'écouterait. Mais la pauvre avait découvert une chose horrible dont quelqu'un était incapable de ressentir le terrible émotionnel: elle avait un frère qui était un Chasseur de Dragons. Quelqu'un qui faisait subir les pires tortures à ces êtres merveilleux dans l'unique but d'en tirer profit. Aimer les dragons alors qu'on avait de la famille qui leur faisait le plus de mal possible, seul Harold pouvait comprendre l'impact émotionnel que cela infligeait au coeur puisque son...oncle travaillait aussi pour eux. Cependant, il y avait une chose qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer, et non pas ressentir; le fait que cette famille traîtresse ait pu avoir, pendant un court instant, un semblant d'affection pour un membre, même considéré comme une honte, avant de l'abandonner totalement juste parce qu'il n'avait pas accompli des actes comme il le désirait alors que sa vie était en jeu. C'était à la fois immonde et terrifiant. Zarbarr, même s'il était l'oncle d'Harold se fichait pas mal de la vie de son neveu et avait même essayait de le faire tuer voire de le tuer à plusieurs reprises. Il n'avait pas non plus hésité à tenter de tuer son propre frère. Mais Viggo, lui, semblait avoir eu pendant un temps, même très court, un semblant de tendresse pour Irena. Sinon, il ne lui aurait jamais laissé accomplir ce qu'il appelait sûrement la vengeance des Grimborn. Mais rien que l'idée d'avoir voulu laisser mourir sa propre soeur juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu tuer. C'était horrible. Harold avait beau savoir que les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons étaient dangereux, constater sans arrêt qu'ils étaient des criminels et, surtout, des assassins ne faisait que l'étonner à chaque fois de manière atroce. Mais malgré tout, il allait falloir qu'il mît certaines choses de côté bien que certaines découvertes allaient changer beaucoup de choses.

"-Irena, je sais que tout ce que nous avons découvert jusqu'ici nous a chamboulé, dit Harold, Nous les premiers et surtout toi. Mais si nous voulons mettre fin aux agissements des Cuirassiers et des Chasseurs de Dragons, nous devons être forts. Pense aux Rôtisseurs maltraités, aux dragons tués et aux gens qui se font assassiner parce qu'ils sont en paix avec eux. Nous devons mettre nos affaires personnelles de côté sinon, nous laisserons Zarbarr et Viggo gagner pour de bon. Et n'oublie pas ça: maintenant, tu nous as. Tu n'es plus seule. Et maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé, je serai toujours là."

Ces mots firent sourire la jeune fille. Elle savait que son ami disait la vérité. Il avait totalement retrouvé la mémoire et Irena, elle, avait trouvé une nouvelle place, retrouvé son ami et sa fierté.

"-Tu es vraiment incroyable Harold, dit-t-elle, Pas parce que tu as été capable de mettre fin à une guerre inutile ou parce que toi et tes amis accomplissez des actes héroïques pour l'Archipel et au-delà mais parce que tu as un don pour comprendre et permettre à ceux qui doutent de se faire confiance.

-Ne dis pas ça, dit Harold embarrassé

-Non, c'est vrai. Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte mais tu es droit dans ta botte. **1** "

Irena éclata de rire à sa blague ridicule tandis qu'Harold leva les yeux en secouant la tête exaspéré.

"-D'accord, tu vas beaucoup mieux.

-Comme tu vois."

Ils rirent de bon coeur. S'il y avait bien une chose qui ne changerait jamais, malgré le temps, les incertitudes ou les dangers, ils restaient eux. Et ils profiteraient de chaque moment de joie qu'ils pourraient avoir dans des temps aussi incertains.

 **1** _Etre droit dans ses bottes est une expression dont l'une des significations est "avoir une attitude fière et déterminée". Désolée pour cette très mauvaise blague^^_


	13. Epilogue:Nouvelle quête

**Épilogue:Nouvelle quête**

Dans une immense clairière dissimulée dans les montagnes, la femme recouverte de son immense capuche en fourrure regardait tous les dragons qui l'entouraient. Elle avait comprit que tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'à cet instant n'était que le début d'une très longue lutte.

 **.**

Les Dragonniers étaient arrivés à la Rive. Ils avaient décidés de se réunir dans le Pavillon Commun afin de faire un bilan sur la situation générale.

 **.**

 _A Beurk dans la Grande Salle, tous les habitants s'étaient réunis autour d'Harold. Il avait prit sa décision. Tous comptaient sur lui comme lui sur une personne en qui il avait toujours eu confiance. Et il allait le montrer._

" _-Les Dragonniers et moi devons retourner sur la Rive. Il n'y a que de là-bas que nous pouvons diriger les opérations contre les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons qui parcourent l'Archipel Beurk étant trop loin pour les localiser rapidement. Néanmoins, nous aurons toujours besoin de vous lors des opérations très difficiles. C'est pourquoi quelqu'un doit être à votre tête le temps que mon père guérisse. Gueulfor, je te confie l'Equipe Auxiliaire._

 _-Gamin, tu peux compter sur moi. Après tout, si un de vos pièges n'a pas été capable de résister à un manchot unijambiste, ça veut dire que je peux diriger une équipe les yeux fermés._

 _-Gueulfor, tu m'aides pas._

 _-Désolé._

 _-Et puis, c'était un filet. Tu pouvais facilement le couper avec ton crochet._

 _-Il a pas tort, dit Mulch, C'était de la triche._

 _-Bon. N'oublie pas Gueulfor. Je te fais confiance alors sois à la hauteur._

 _-Promis, gamin."_

 **.**

"-Avec tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la bataille, j'ai récupéré seulement l'Oeil de Dragon 2 et une lentille, dit Irena, Ils ont réussi à garder l'Oeil de Dragon, l'autre lentille et les pierres pré suis désolée.

-Ah, si seulement les lentilles qu'on avait déjà trouvé n'avaient pas toutes été détruites pendant l'invasion des Rôtisseurs sur la Rive, dit Harold

-Ne t'excuse pas, dit Astrid, Ca aurait pu être pire. Nous avons réussi à en garder un et une lentille.

-Quoi? Ca aurait pu être pire? dit Rustik atterré, Les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons ont l'Oeil de Dragons, une lentille et les pierres précieuses. Ils ont un coup d'avance sur nous, ils vont pouvoir commencer à chercher le Roi des dragons. Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Ca aurait pu être pire".

-Y a un truc qui cloche chez toi? demanda Astrid, Sérieux, dis-le moi, comme ça, j'arrêterai de me demander pourquoi tu dis autant de moutonneries à la seconde.

-Laisse tomber, Astrid. Le Rustik, comme il adore souvent le dire, ne sera jamais capable de voir au-delà de son ego, dit Kognedur

-Tu oses dire que j'ai un ego, la tête de mouton? Alors, où est-ce qu'on va trouver des pierres précieuses pour pouvoir mettre l'Oeil de Dragon 2 en marche?

-Moi, je parie que je t'en trouve tout de suite.

-Quoi? demandèrent les Dragonniers ébahis

-Bim!"

A ces mots, Kognedur sortit des pierres précieuses de ses vêtements et les montrant fièrement dans sa main.

"-Turquoise, Pierre de Soleil, Améthyste, Émeraude, Rubis,Topaze et Saphir. C'est ça?

-Kogne, comment ça se fait que tu en as?

-Tu te rappelles pas Riri? Quand ton dragon doré a craché des pierres après que t'aies dit ces mots, j'ai trouvé ça tellement cool que j'en ai demandé pour moi.

-Kognedur, j'arrive pas à le croire! dit Harold, Grâce à toi, on va être à égalité sur les Cuirassiers et les Chasseurs de Dragons.

-J'y crois pas, dit Rustik, L'un des jumeaux qui nous permets un truc super important.

-Maintenant, essayons la lentille. Krokmou."

 **.**

Ils étaient enfin prêts. Johann laissa à Viggo le soin de mettre la lentille dans l'Oeil de Dragon. Le Chasseur de Dragons fit signe au dragon se trouvant à proximité d'eux de souffler dans ce dernier. Ce qui se révéla devant leurs yeux fut unique au monde. Des symboles. Ils savaient ce qu'ils signifiaient.

"-Viggo, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire."

Sur ces mots, Viggo acquiesça.

 **.**

"-Des symboles, dirent Astrid et Ingrid

-Cinq classes de dragons différentes, dit Varek

-Et on a la lentille de l'une d'entre elles, dit Harold

-C'est exactement comme Zarbarr et Viggo l'ont démontré, dit Irena, Le premier qui trouvera les cinq lentilles trouvera le Roi des Dragons.

-Alors, c'est parti, dit Harold"

 **.**

Alors qu'elle se trouvait dans la clairière où elle s'était réfugiée, la femme recouverte de la capuche en fourrure regarda le dessin de l'immense dragon blanc qui se trouvait devant elle avec inquiétude et peur.

 _Et c'est finit! En tout cas pour cette partie-là car, comme vous l'avez comprit, une suite est prévue. Cependant, pour l'instant, je n'ai pas pour projet de la commencer tout de suite pour des raisons IRL. Il faudra donc être patient._

 _A bientôt:)_


End file.
